Assassin's Tango
by LostWyrda
Summary: You're the best at what you do - there are no doubts about that - and you love it. But, what happens when you're dragged into something that appears to be impossible? Will you do what you're hired to do or will you go against everything that you know? H
1. Chapter 1

Assassin's Tango

Chapter 1

Your back collides with a wall, breath escaping your lungs in a rush as you push yourself as close as you can to the surface. Your heart pounds madly in your chest, ears straining to capture any sounds from your surroundings. Adrenalin pumps through you as the sound of footsteps echoes through the empty streets, dangerously close to you. Your breath hitches and you lower to the ground, crouching in an attempt to make yourself undetectable, as a group of soldiers rushes by.

"Hurry up, you idiots! We can't let the bastard escape or it's our heads that will roll!" you can hear a faint mumbling before the steps pick up the pace, and just like that you're safe.

A sigh of relief escapes your lips without permission, the sound somewhat startling you as it cuts through the silence of the night. A small beam of moonlight barely illuminates the filthy alley you find yourself in, highlighting a passing rat and a person laying on the ground in a drunken stupor. A sting of pain catches your attention as you move slightly. Your eyes travel to the back of your left shin and widen. You head bumps softly against the wall as you rip a part of your shirt carelessly, tying it above your knee. Your left hand grabs the piece of wood protruding from your skin and you pull it out without a second thought.

Your teeth clench in a silent scream, tears clouding you vision momentarily as you throw it to the side. You breathe in harsh puffs, again ripping a piece of fabric from your clothes and tying it over the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. You notice for the first time the faint trail of blood that leads to where you're sitting, the sight of the dark liquid being the enough to propel you back to your feet, and you run – or more like limp – your way back to the pub.

* * *

You're thankful for your capability of healing fast – your leg barely hurts. People's heads turn to you as you open the doors to the dark pub, stepping in confidently and quickly striding to the counter. The bartender hardly spares you a look before he tosses a key to you. You take hold of it and walk until you stand in front of a concealed door. You use the key and step into a poorly illuminated corridor, closing the door behind you soundlessly and locking it again.

You hurry though the passage, another door in you path. This time you knock on the hard wood, hearing the sound echoing off the empty, musty walls. A shiver runs through you as you start feeling the coldness of the hall as the adrenalin starts fading, nose crinkling at the musky, old smell that lingers in the air. Time blurs as you stand stiffly, waiting quietly.

"Come in."

You straighten as the voice breaks through the silence that was making you feel slightly sluggish. You open the door hesitantly and the scent of cheap perfume, tobacco and alcohol hits you strongly. Nausea rises in you as you clench you teeth, avoiding breathing for as long as possible – you prefer the putrid smell from the streets to this. Your eyes fall on a desk, papers strewn carelessly over the wood, before they meet those of a familiar face. You bow your head respectfully as her gaze roams over your body, pausing at your leg.

"Got hurt?"

Your foot rises to rest on a nearby chair as you unwrap the makeshift bandage from your leg, slowly revealing a small bruise where there was once a bleeding wound. "Nothing serious."

She nods, sighing. "Is it done?"

You scoff. "Have I ever bothered to come back when a job isn't completed?"

The smile that curves her lips surprises you. Any sign of happiness or satisfaction on her face were as rare as rain in the desert. "Of course not." Her hand moves to open a drawer, a light clinking sound filling the room as she rummages around. A bag of coins is suddenly thrown your way and you manage to catch it just before it hits you in the face. You hold it in your hand for a few seconds, feeling it's weight, before you put it in your pocket.

"You know… you're the only one who doesn't open the bag to check if the payment is correct." She says flatly, eyes burning you with their intense shine.

"You've never failed me before, Setsuna." You hold your breath as her name falls from your lips, waiting for her to snap at you.

She doesn't. Her eyes twinkle with amusement while her face remains impassive, almost judging. You shift, feeling slightly uncomfortable, as silence befalls you. You like this woman, she's the closest thing you have to family, but moments like these, when it's just the two of you, in this dark, cold room leave you on edge. They make you wonder if she would ever turn her back on you.

Her features relax after a good while, almost as if she realizes what she's making you feel, and she leans back in her chair, gaze wandering to a particular piece of paper, it's white color bright in comparison to the others. "You have a new assignment."

You do your best to retain a stoic face as her words sink in. On the inside, you're burning with anger. You were planning on taking some time off after your latest job.

"I know this is not something you want." Her voice cuts through your trail of thoughts. It never fails to surprise you how well she knows you, how seemingly easy it is for her to understand what's going on in your mind. There are people that would kill to be able to do the same.

"After this one, you can go." She continues. "You don't have to come back." Your mask of cool indifference drops as your mouth falls open. You shoot her an incredulous look, not believing what you just heard. This life is all that you know. You've been doing what you do since you were young. You are the best – this is a known fact, not something that you think about in the safety of your mind to stroke your ego.

She passes you the paper she was staring at, still not looking at you. "It's going to be hard, but they are willing to pay an incredible amount of money to have it done. You were specifically requested. If you do this, your great-grandchildren will be able to live a comfortable life without needing to think about work."

You lean on the table, not sparing a glance at the paper that would give you details on what you have to do. "Do you think it's worth it?"

She exhales and her eyes lock on you with sharp accuracy, seemingly hesitating before answering, emotions rampaging around in her usually cold eyes. "Yes."

You nod. That's all you needed to know. "All right then."

She grabs a pen and starts scribbling furiously in a book. You sigh and turn around without a second glance, knowing that the conversation is over. You walk the same path, leaving the key with the bartender again, hurrying outside. You breathe in deeply, trying to get rid of the scent from inside despite knowing it's impregnated in your clothes. You fold the paper and tuck it into your pocket, right next to your payment, turning south and running as fast as you can.

* * *

Before long, you're at what is considered to be the worst part of town, where the low lifes and criminals live. You can't help but smirk – people with their fears and prejudice can be so stupid sometimes. Despite the people that live in the neighborhood, this is probably one of the safest parts of the town. You have your own laws and everyone respects them – those that don't end up dead.

You climb up the steps in a nearby building, exhaustion starting to seep into your muscles. You have the strange impression that you're being watched though, so you stop a few feet before your door. You hear a rustling sound from behind you and without thought you turn around, arm rising to block a moving hand that's clutching a knife. You take hold of the metal and push the person against the wall, staring at the dirty man in disgust.

"This" you say, holding the weapon in a way he can see it "is not a toy." The man gulps and looks at you pleadingly. Your lips tighten and you shake your head, stabbing him the chest and twisting the knife, making sure that it's well embed. A choking sound leaves him, blood dribbling form the corner of his lips and you watch in slight detachment as the light fades from his eyes. You let go of the body and push it down the steps, before moving to your door and walking inside.

_Pathetic_, you think as you notice the smear of blood in your palm. Your house is small, and you do your best to keep it minimal. You don't like keeping too many things around – who knows what the simplest thing will reveal about you. You take hold of a rag, cleaning of the red stain in your skin while walking to your living room. You throw it to a corner as you plop down in a chair, hand moving to your pocket as you feel something digging into your leg, pulling out the bag with your pay and the paper. You open the leather bag and dump it's content on the floor, watching entranced as the coins roll around, shining and clinking. You smile as something catches your eye – there's more than what was agreed.

After a while of useless staring, you shake your head and sigh, turning your attention to the other item. The piece of paper lies in your hand, folded. You're oddly reluctant to open it and see who it is that you've been hired to kill this time – something that has never happened before. You shake yourself out of it and before you can distract yourself or hesitate any further, you open it.

Your eyes fly over the scattered lines written in the paper, not reading the details on your target's life, searching for something else instead. A frown makes its way to your face as you find what you were looking for. "So much money…" you mumble aloud, surprised. And then you see the name of the mark and you drop the paper as if you were burned, eyes wide and heart pounding.

Hard, Setsuna had said? This is not what you would classify as hard. This is nearby impossible! "_They want me to kill the Princess_? They want me to kill the Princess. They want me to kill Kaioh Michiru… What the fuck?" you stand up abruptly and start pacing, mind racing in different directions, a headache quickly forming behind your forehead. "Shit!" you walk to a small cabinet in the corner of the room and take out a bottle of some random alcoholic drink, not bothering with a glass before taking a swig.

As the liquid burns down your throat, you move to grab the paper again. There's not much in there besides her birthdate – she's so young – and some of her daytime activities – nothing for you to work with. You raise the bottle and drink another mouthful. Before you lower it, you can barely see a shadow reflexed on the glass. You're not fast enough to escape, body and mind slowed by stress and alcohol, and a rope is suddenly pressed against your throat, pulling you back into your seat. You move to grab it and pull it away, but your hands are quickly caught in a firm grip and you are helpless. You berate yourself for your stupidity. Never let your guard down, no matter how safe you feel – that's the main rule.

The approaching sound of heels echoes in the room, a slight breeze bringing to you the sweet smell of perfume. A woman appears before you, taking a seat in front of you, legs crossed and black dress tight against her body. Her long blonde hair falls perfectly over her shoulders, blue eyes shining at you as if she found the whole situation to be rather amusing. You know who she is immediately.

"The Black Hand." You manage to somehow speak through the tight grip around your neck, head starting to pound as an effect from the cut of blood flow. Her lips curl into a smirk and you shiver. You don't understand how it is possible for such a kind face to contort into such an evil façade.

"Why yes. I feel honored that such an… _important _person such as yourself would know who I am." Her voice drips with sarcasm while she stays perfectly poised, almost as if she's having tea with the Queen. A choked chuckle escapes you and it seems to alert her to your discomfort. A quick flick of her wrist and the rope disappears and you can breathe again. Her gaze is fixed behind you, eyes filled with so much anger that you feel sorry for whoever they're aimed at.

This woman – more like a girl since, as far as you know, she's only 18 – is well known throughout the solar system. She is, after all, the daughter of the Queen of the Moon, the supreme ruler. No one knows what happened to her – she was once as kind and apparently harmless as her mother. Two years ago though, everything changed when she seemingly snapped and disappeared. Now she's known to be one of the most feared people in the solar system.

"I don't think there is anyone around here who does not know you, Princess Serenity."

She stiffens at your words and her face loses all trace of amusement. You cringe slightly, sensing that maybe you've struck a nerve. "It has been a good while since anyone has addressed me with such a term. I prefer Usagi, if you do not mind."

The grip around your hands tightens and you know you have no other choice. "Of course. How can I help you, Usagi? It's not every day that someone like you breaks into my house and ties me down for a chat."

Her head falls back and she lets out a laugh. "Do you not know?"

"I wouldn't ask if I did."

Her eyes narrow at your tone and she stands up, bending to retrieve your fallen paper. "I am here for this."

"What of it?" you ask, shooting her a bored look.

"Are you doing it?" she asks, head tilting to the side.

"Why the hell do you care?" you snap, brow furrowed.

The sound of a slap echoes in the room as her hand connects with your cheek harshly, your head turning due to the strength of the impact. You grit your teeth and try to release yourself, ready to jump at her. She grabs hold of your chin and forces you to look at her. "Because I am the one who is hiring."

* * *

_AN_

_Hey guys!_

_It would seem that I'm in love with second person perspective… I can't seem to write anything lately that does not start with 'you'. Hope it doesn't bother you!_

_Well, this idea came to me in class (seems like this is becoming more and more frequent… should I be concerned?) and I just started writing it down. I think I ended up scaring a friend of mine, who was staring at me like I'd grown a second head since I was in my own little world while the teacher spoke on, too busy writing to care about anthropology xD._

_So, any thoughts about this? YES! I created an evil!Usagi which I hope you like – her reasons shall be revealed though. I personally like her a lot xD!_

_Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing both this one and The Point of No Return!_

_Until next time,_

_LostWyrda_


	2. Chapter 2

Assassin's Tango

Chapter 2

"_Why do you care?" you snap, brow furrowed._

_The sound of a slap echoes in the room as her hand connects with your cheek harshly, your head turning due to the strength of the impact. You grit your teeth and try to release yourself, ready to jump at her. She grabs hold of your chin and forces you to look at her. "Because I am the one who is hiring."_

You immediately stop struggling and gape at her. "You? Why the hell do you want the Princess of Neptune dead?"

"That is not something you should concern yourself with." She answers curtly, glaring at you. "But I want it done. Word is that you are the best and as such, I chose you to do this."

"Let me go." Her eyebrow arches but she does nothing, meeting your angry gaze evenly. "Tell whoever is behind me to let the fuck go of me because as you said, I am the best and it will not be hard to find him or her and do what I did to the guy that you probably saw outside." The grip on you loosens slightly and you smirk. "Did he work for you too?"

She ignores your question and instead looks at the people behind you and nods and the pressure on your arms is immediately lifted. You straighten and take the paper from her hands, staring at it blankly. "This is impossible. She's the most guarded person in the planet."

"No it is not. There is always a way." She retorts, sitting back down.

You sigh. "Enlighten me, then."

"You forget that I have once been in her position. I know the kind of precautions that are taken with her safety. I know her daily routine. I know the inside of the Palace since I have been there on multiple occasions. I know all of the intricacies that involve and surround her."

"That's nice but unless you know of a way that I can go in there undetected and kill her, I'm not doing anything." You say as she pauses.

She rolls her eyes. "You are going to be her Royal Guard."

"Her Royal Guard?"

"Yes. A Royal Guard is the official name for the Royalty's own, personal guard. And before you ask, let's just say that her prior one had an _accident_ that rendered him incapable of protecting her and has retired early." You blink as her words sink in. She seems to be more dangerous than you thought. "Tomorrow, you will go to the Palace and deliver this to the head of personnel." She passes you a letter. "He will take you to the Queen and she will ask you a series of questions that I think you can manage to answer without difficulty and you will be in. You do not have to concern yourself with a background story, it is in there too." She passes you another paper, your own copy of how your 'life' had played out. "Also, do not forget to dress sharp. Appearance matters a great deal."

The way she speaks, so sure of herself, keeps you from questioning her. She seems to take your silence as your way of agreeing and gets up, moving to your door, gesturing to her employees or whoever they are. "Have a good night. I will keep in touch."

"Wait." They pause as you get up, walking in their direction. You stop in front of two men and by the way they avoid your gaze, you know who they are. Before they are able to do anything, you quickly knee one in the groin and punch the other in the nose, hearing and feeling the satisfying crunch as the bone gives beneath your hand. A whine escapes both of them as they double over, the other two men who had been observing moving to take hold of you.

Usagi's laughter rings out and stops them in their tracks. She smiles at you, eyes twinkling with tears of mirth. "You have five months, Tenoh Haruka. Good luck."

"What? Why do I have to wait? Why not kill her immediately?"

She sighs. "You ask too many questions, Tenoh Haruka. Five months."

And she's gone, leaving only the smell of her perfume and the echo of her laugh. You close the door after her, walking back to the chair and sitting down. You rub your face with your hand, thumb and forefinger pressing against your eyes before you look back at the two innocent pieces of paper. And as you stare you can't help but wonder.

_What the fuck am I getting myself into?

* * *

_

You are crazy. There is no other plausible explanation as to why you're walking into the Palace and doing exactly what Usagi told you. You hold the letter that you are supposed to deliver in a firm grip, almost as if it's the only thing anchoring you to reality. Paranoia dawns in you as you step into the main hall, following one of the guards that was stationed outside, feeling as if all eyes are turned to you.

Getting in had been surprisingly easy – impressive how nice clothes and a knowing speech can get you anywhere. You are quickly led to a big, open room and been told to wait until someone came to talk to you, not being spared a second glance as the man goes back outside to his position. You don't know whether to be disappointed or relieved.

Your eyes roam over the room, taking in the innumerous paintings and sculptures that served as decoration, each apparently more grandiose than the previous, gold twinkling wherever your gaze landed. It was no secret that the Royal Family of Neptune was one of the wealthiest of the solar system but this still seems too much.

You are so lost in your gazing that you don't notice the presence of a man in front of you until he opens his mouth. "Excuse me. I am the head of personnel here at the Palace and I was notified that you were looking to have a word with me. Is this true?"

"Yes." You answer in the most courteous tone you can muster, fighting the impulse to hurt the man as he stares at you in a condescending way.

"What is it that you want?"

You swallow back a chuckle as his chest seems to inflate. Silly man. "I want an audience with the Queen."

"Is that so?" he asks, lips curling in an arrogant smirk, now looking at you as if you are crazy. "And what is it that you wish to discuss with her Majesty?"

"That would be between me and her Highness, sir." His eyes narrow and his face turns a deep shade of red, mouth opening to, no doubt, yell at you. You cut him off, passing him the letter. "Still, I believe this will answer your questions."

There's silence in the room as he rips the seal and starts reading the letter. His eyes widen dramatically as they glaze over the paper, lips silently forming the words. You allow a small smile to come to your face as his amazed eyes roam over your body, obviously pausing as they take in your choice of attire – a dress.

He hesitates for a moment, gaze traveling between you and the paper, mind clearly conflicted. At last he straightens and turns, starting to walk away. "Follow me."

You do. He leads you trough corridors and open rooms, turning and turning until you feel slightly dizzy, until you are sure that you can't find your way back alone. He doesn't speak again and you don't attempt to engage in conversation – what would be the point anyway? - the only sound that surrounds you being that of your feet as they hit the ground. You can't help but notice though that the further you walk, the less extravagant the walls become, the few decorations taking on a more sentimental aspect – you feel as if you are walking to the very heart of the Palace.

You come to stand in front of a large double door. He makes a motion with his hand for you to wait before knocking. A faint voice from inside tells him to come in and he steps into the room, closing the door behind him. The muffled sounds of a conversation travel to you, too silent for you to be able to distinguish the words spoken. You stand stiffly, feeling every bit like an outsider as you wait. Only then does it hit you that you have no idea what is written exactly in the letter.

"The Queen will receive you." The head of personnel says as he walks out, not giving you any time to dwell in your sudden worry. What if Usagi was setting you up? "Go right in." You manage to send him a polite smile before stepping inside the room. The door closes behind you and you are momentarily blinded as light hits your eyes, already accustomed to the dimness of the corridors.

"I apologize for that. I have been trying to make the corridors more illuminated since everyone that walks in here has a similar reaction." A soft yet somewhat commanding voice reaches your ears, as you hear the sound of footsteps nearing you. "Anyway, let us start."

You squint slightly, attempting to discern your surroundings. You are barely able to distinguish a black mass in front of you before a punch is thrown your way. You are not able to duck but you manage to turn your head, softening the blow. You shake the dizziness away as your attacker moves again, but this time you are ready. You manage to catch his fist – you can tell it's a man – and without hesitation you squeeze harshly, hearing him let out a pained groan. He tries to use his other hand but you take hold of it too, quickly moving closer and kneeing him the groin. As he sinks to the floor, you knee him again, this time in the face, readying to finish him. You were right after all – this was all a set up.

"Enough." The same voice from before rings out, but you don't pay it any mind. You move behind the man in front of you and one of your hands grabbing his chin, prepared to snap his neck. The unmistakable sound of a sword being unsheathed comes all of a sudden from behind you and you immediately let go, crouching to the floor and turning around. Your dress rips from the movement and you can suddenly move much more freely. You allow an intimidating smirk to grace your lips as you stare ahead, seeing a lone soldier clutching his sword with shaking hands. You wait. He breathes in and charges at you, letting out a cry. You chuckle. You trip him just as he prepares to strike you, grabbing the weapon from him as he falls to the floor, straddling him and pressing the cool metal against his throat. His wide eyes meet yours and he trembles in fear.

The door suddenly bursts open and 10 more soldiers walk in. Your lips tighten – these ones look much more experienced than the one beneath you. You look around the room trying to assess what options you have to escape but you find none – the large window is too far up for you to risk jumping. You hit the man you're sitting on with the pommel of the sword, knocking him unconscious, slowly rising up to your feet, ready to fight.

The next few moments are a blur of dodging and striking. You hear pained sounds and you are pretty sure that you've seriously injured some of them, yet there is always someone else waiting for you. Some parts of your body are hurting and you can feel blood running through your skin but you press forward. You are not dying. Not yet at least. A hand grips your shoulder and you quickly turn around, taking hold of an arm and pulling the person in front of you, ready to use them as a shield.

The soldiers all stop immediately, standing stiffly and glaring at you, swords ready to strike. The smell of perfume invades your nostrils and you stiffen. You are holding a woman. Not any woman either, you realize. You are using the Queen of Neptune as a shield.

"That was extraordinary, Tenoh Haruka." She says softly, not showing any signs of nervousness. You are impressed – how many people would be this calm with a sword pressed against their throat? "Now, if you would kindly let me go, we can talk."

* * *

_AN_

_Hey again!_

_So, this is kind of a shorter chapter and still no Michiru but I plan on her showing up in the next 2 or 3 chapters – I have to lay down some grounds first. Sorry if it's slightly boring for now but I'm trying to pass off the idea that Haruka is all badass and dangerous, and will not hesitate to either hurt or kill someone if it helps her.  
_

_On another hand, I __always__ love to read your reviews but I kinda melted when I saw your opinions on Confessions, especially since I was feeling a bit insecure about it (don't ask me why because I really don't know). I feel incredibly touched by what you said and I'm glad that you could relate to it, since that's all that I really want from my writing - to touch people with my words. So THANK YOU!_

_Well, I'm going to end this rant of mine now and I hope that I'll be able to update as fast as I have – big possibility since classes are still boring… -.-". THANKS for reading and reviewing._

_Until next time,_

_LostWyrda_


	3. Chapter 3

Assassin's Tango

Chapter 3

"_That was extraordinary, Tenoh Haruka." She says softly, not showing any signs of nervousness. You are impressed – how many people would be this calm with a sword pressed against their throat? "Now, if you would kindly let me go, we can talk."_

She must notice the suspicious way you eye the guards, for she quickly dismisses them – only then do you release her. You have to forcefully swallow down your anger as she walks towards a desk, sitting and motioning for you to do the same. You shake your head in decline – easier to run if you are standing. You can't help but notice that for someone her age, the Queen is still rather attractive – no sign of wrinkles in her smooth face, her long dark blue hair not showing any streaks of silver like some of the older people you know and her body is seemingly in perfect shape. The only thing that betrays her are her knowing dark eyes, currently fixed on you intently, studying you. It unnerves you. "Not to be rude, Highness, but what was that? Do you want me dead?"

"None of that, Tenoh Haruka." She smiles. You don't return the gesture, face composed in a mask of cold anger. "That was merely a test."

"A test?" you repeat, incredulous.

"Yes, of course. Regardless of how well recommended you are" she grabs the letter – the damned thing that seemed to mock you – and waves it slightly. "I have to make sure that any contender for the place you seek to occupy is capable of defending my daughter."

"Why not warn me? You could have had more soldiers fighting me to _'test'_ me as you say, Highness. Maybe some that would hold their own better." You can't help but gesture at the knocked out men behind you, smirking arrogantly.

"Very rarely does the enemy send some sort of warning before striking, Tenoh Haruka. You should know that." You swallow back a retort as she glances behind you. A man – the one that had first attacked you – enters the room, holding a bloody piece of fabric against his nose. "Besides, some of those are the best warriors in the Palace. This man in particular is my own personal guard." The man grunts in acknowledgment. Charming. "I have never seen someone take him down as easily or as quickly as you have. You are very skilled."

You chuckle. "Many years of training, Majesty." _Many years of fighting and killing men who are twice his size._

"And you are still young." She nods, gaze roaming over your body again. You fight the urge to fidget. You don't tend to care what others think of you but you are standing in front of Royalty and you're sure you look like you've been to war and back. Your hands are red and slightly bruised and you are painfully aware of the blood that drips from them into the expensive looking carpet you are standing on – the Queen doesn't seem to care. You let out a breath you weren't aware you were holding as her eyes roam over to her guard. "What do you think, Iwao? Does she meet your requirements or do you still have any objections?"

The man shrinks at the Queen's biting tone, teeth clenching. "Well…"

"Objections?" you interrupt. "What kind of objections?"

"Iwao seemed to think that since you are female you cannot possibly fight. Apparently you are too weak. As such, just to appease him, I allowed him to test you." The Queen shifts in her seat, gaze dropping to her desk. The guard flushes in embarrassment.

"I hope I have proved you wrong then, Iwao."

"You have, Tenoh." Your gazes meet and hold, almost as if silently fighting. He seems to be looking for something in you but you know that whatever it is, he won't find it. He looks away first.

"So, now that that is settled, we can move on." The Queen claps, bringing to her your attention. "You have very interesting recommendations, Tenoh Haruka." You smile slightly but say nothing, not betraying your ignorance. "It is not every day that someone who protected the missing Princess Serenity and some of the other Princesses aspires to protect my daughter. It is even rarer that they chose, as sexist as this is going to sound, a woman to do so. I have never noticed you either. How is it that you work?"

You hesitate before answering not letting your surprise shine. You have to make sense otherwise all this will have been for nothing. "Well, the fact that I am a woman is an advantage."

She quirks an eyebrow. "How so?"

"As you said, Majesty, you never noticed me. Who would suspect a woman to be a guard? It is easier for me to pass by as an innocent spectator than it would be for a man. We do in fact live in a sexist society where women are not thought to be worth a second glance. Who would think to search or fear a friend of the Princess in question, especially one that is wearing a dress?"

She nods, eyes glazed as she thinks about your words. "Indeed."

"No one notices me because I am a shadow. I move in the background, only coming forward when needed." You continue on with your tale, years of lying and thinking up excuses coming into play. "Also, in case there is ever a need, I can pass off as a man, without anyone suspecting."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. You would be surprised at how much a pair of trousers and a tunic can mislead you, Highness. I've been confused many times for a man." She sends you a surprised glance, gazes traveling over your body, pausing in the places where your femininity becomes more pronounced. "I feel most comfortable when I am not wearing a dress." You offer in justification.

"You must show me."

You bow your head. "Of course."

* * *

A short while later you are being led to a small room where you are given some new clothes and a bowl with water for you to clean up and change. The Queen had been rather intrigued by your words and had immediately given order for things to be arranged so you could indeed show her how different you looked like with men clothes. You had hesitated for a moment, wondering if you should do as she asked or simply try to leave. Dressed as you were, there was no risk of anyone recognizing you. Wearing the clothes you were supposed to, looking like you usually do, who knew what might happen – there were no guarantees that no one had never had seen you before.

You decide to do it though; it would be rather suspicious if you suddenly disappeared after practically bragging about it – curse your arrogance at times. It suddenly hits you that you'd never risked as much as you were risking in an assignment before – if you were found out, you'd probably be dead before you'd be able to anything. You shake yourself out of your thoughts, quickly stepping out of your battered dress, staring at it in disgust before throwing it to a corner. You notice for the first time a fairly large mirror fixed on a wall. You dip a towel into the bowl of water and walk until you stand in front of it, readying for whatever you might see.

The moment your eyes fall on your reflection you cringe, a groan escaping your throat. You were right after all – you look bad, really bad. Slight bruises cover your body, a small cut right under your left breast and another one next to your right eye. The wounds don't concern you – you've been in far worse condition and they're closing already. You hastily pass the wet cloth over your skin, removing as best you can all the dried blood and small specks of dirt, immediately feeling refreshed.

You turn to the bed where you had dropped the clothes, pausing for a moment to stare at them. Their softness amazes you – you're certain that you had never been in contact with fabric of such good quality. You pull on the pair of black leggings and the white tunic, putting on the boots and strapping the belt around your waist. Your hand rises to your head, tousling your hair until if falls right above your eyes and just like that, the 'transformation' is complete. You stare at the mirror again and smirk at what you see – there was no trace of the Haruka that had first come to the Palace – before walking out of the room. The guard awaiting you to take you back doesn't notice you until you clear your throat. He looks up sharply, hand quickly grabbing gold of his sword.

"I'm ready." You say, chuckling as his eyes widen and his lips part when he realizes that you are the woman that he had brought to the room. An impatient sigh escapes you as he continues blatantly staring at you, unmoving. "If you keep gawking at me, I am going to hurt you." He flushes and looks away, mouth closing. "Now, we shouldn't keep the Queen waiting." He nods, back straightening as he turns and quickly leads you back. Before long you are back at the large double doors, nodding at the guard as he leaves.

The hushed sounds of a seemingly heated conversation travel through the thick wood. You look around you, making sure that you are indeed all alone in the corridor before moving closer, pressing against the doors, listening intently.

"Highness, I think you should reconsider. Wait a little while longer before making such an important decision." Comes a harsh, slightly frustrated, male voice.

"Enough of this, Kenichi. My daughter needs protection and this woman appears to be more than qualified for the mission. She took out 20 men in a matter of minutes with minimal scratches and bruises." The Queen's voice is sharp and imposing, leaving no space for disagreement. "Iwao himself was quickly disarmed and left helpless."

There's a gasp of surprise. "What? Truthfully?" a quiet grunt comes from the Royal Guard as an answer.

"Yes. Why are you so reluctant to accept this situation? You have been finding flaws in all of those that have come and tried to get the position. I cannot wait much longer. What if Michiru gets hurt? Or does that not concern you?"

The man scoffs. "The safety of the Princess is of extreme importance, Majesty. As such, we need to make sure that she is placed in safe and competent hands to be sure that she is indeed protected. This woman that you speak off, Highness, came out of nowhere when we are desperate of help and took an interest in our future Queen. I find her background to be rather shady and her recommendations are bordering on ridiculous."

"Do not insult me, Kenichi. I am certain that her recommendations are not forged. As off her past, what is written in the letter is enough for me to trust her." The Queen's speech is starting to become aggressive, and a smile takes over your features – it would seem that she's intent of defending you. Inside, you are amazed. Whatever Usagi chose to put in that letter has gained you the trust of Royalty. The girl must really know what she's doing.

The man's voice turns slightly desperate. "I did not mean to offend you, Highness. But still, do you not think she is dangerous? I caught a glimpse of a few soldiers and they were roughly beaten up. One woman against so many men and surviving? Is it not suspicious? Unless she is possessed, of course. Some of those men were the best in the Palace. I don't find her trustworthy." You are silently fuming by now. Another thick headed, conceited man who didn't think that women were worthy of as much appreciation as men. The whole situation was becoming ridiculous. Still, he is right in one thing – you are not trustworthy.

"Well, I do not care about your opinion right now. I know what I saw, Kenichi, and possessed is not a word I would use to describe that woman. She was in complete control while she fought, cold and calculating as she moved, while at the same time she was wild. It was impressive. I do believe that she can be dangerous, but only to her enemies." You nod in agreement. You decide that you like the Queen – she is indeed wise.

You raise your hand and knock confidently, standing with your back straight and head held high as you wait. The door opens brusquely and a balding man appears in front of you. He frowns as his eyes travel over your body, nose crinkling slightly in what appears to be disgust. Your eyes narrow. "Who are you? Who gave you the consent to be here? You do not have permission to roam these halls! Gu-"

You sigh in irritation as he draws his sword. You move quickly and cut him off as he prepares to scream for soldiers, taking hold of him and pulling him to you. Possessed, he'd said? You were going to give him possessed. You allow a maniacal smile to take hold of your face as you twist him around, arm snaking around his neck and pressing, rendering him completely helpless. His sword clangs on the floor as he lets out a choking sound and you walk into the room, closing the door behind you with your foot.

"Are we going to go through this again, Highness? I thought I'd already proven my value in the ways of fighting." You say as you throw the man to the floor. The Queen's eyes snap to you immediately and widen, face losing it's cold mask and becoming shocked. You bow slightly. "As you asked, Highness, I have changed."

She gets up from her chair and comes to stand in front of you. "Tenoh Haruka?" you nod and a short, amazed laugh escapes her lips. "You keep surprising me more and more, Tenoh Haruka." You allow a small smile to curve your lips, watching in amusement as the Queen keep on staring at you, slowly walking around you. "You look like you are a completely different person. My eyes tell me one thing and my ears tell me another. I do not know what to say." Out of the corner of your eyes, you notice that Iwao is also staring at you in silent awe.

"This is Tenoh Haruka?" the man you'd thrown to the floor suddenly speaks up, voice choked and wavering as he unsteadily rises to his feet. "See my Queen, this is no woman. This person does not look nor sounds like a woman. I was right."

Before the Queen manages to respond, you turn to him and clutch the fabric of your tunic, pulling it back tightly and revealing the swell of your breasts. "I can assure you, sir," you say coldly "I _am_ a woman." His gaze remains fixed on your chest even after you release the tunic and you twitch in slight irritation.

"Well, now that that has been cleared, we can proceed finally." The Queen goes back to her seat, staring you down nonchalantly, all attention diverted to her again. "I cannot begin to explain to you how much you have amazed me, Tenoh Haruka. Never have I ever seen someone of your likes. As such, there is nothing that would please me more than to have you in this Palace as my daughter's Royal Guard. I am sure that with skills like yours, no harm will befall her." You fight back your need to shift at her words, remaining perfectly still. "I would not, in normal situations, decide so quickly but considering what I have seen and what I have read, I want you to join our ranks. What say you?"

You breathe in deeply, making it seem like you were seriously considering what the Queen had just said – all an act since this was what you came for after all, you and your persona. "You honor me with such kind words, Highness. I came here in hopes of getting this position so what you just said brings me joy. Still, shouldn't the Princess be involved in these affairs also? What if she does not like me?"

"She does not have to like you, Tenoh Haruka." She smiles slightly. "But I do understand and of course I want to hear of my daughter's opinion." She stands, supporting herself with her hands as she leans over her desk. "So, I want you to come here again tomorrow and meet her personally, as a regular person. You may dress however you see fit, but I would like to see you wear the clothes you are now. Is that alright?"

"Yes, Highness, as you wish." You bow, nodding in accordance.

"Excellent." She smiles and walks to you, grabbing your arm and looking up at you. "Go home now, Tenoh Haruka, and rest. Tomorrow is a new day and you need to be at your best. Thank you for coming."

"I'm the one who has to thank you, Majesty." She waves you off and turns, coming to stand in front of the window, mind elsewhere. There is still something you want to know though. "I hope I am not overstepping my boundaries, Highness, but I would like to know what happened to the Princess's previous guard."

A sigh escapes her lips and she seems to age in front of your eyes as her posture hunches slightly. She doesn't look at you as she answers in a heavy voice, making you wish that you hadn't spoken. "He was found in an alley, both legs cut off, in a pool of his own blood." You immediately tense up, alarmed. "It is a miracle that he is still alive."

* * *

The door clicks softly as it closes behind you and you lean back against the wood, sighing. You had passed by the pub and despite having waited for nearly four hours, you hadn't managed to talk to Setsuna – nothing unusual since she was a busy woman but it still made you feel like something was off. You look down at your fancy clothes, remembering the way that everyone's eyes fixed on you as soon as you walked through the streets, some of the people even daring to attack you. Luckily, nothing had stained or ripped the fabric – you don't know how you would explain the situation to the Queen after she had basically demanded that you wore them to meet her daughter. A yawn escapes your mouth and you realize how tired you are. You drag your way to your room and fall to the bed, eyes closing immediately and mind nodding off to sleep in a matter of seconds.

A knock sounds across the house a few hours later, quickly jolting you awake. You open your tired eyes and look out to the window, seeing that it's already dark. You fight off the sleepiness from your mind and get up, rubbing your face slowly as you walk to the door, grabbing a knife along the way, despite having a hunch at who is knocking – better safe than sorry.

"Good evening, Tenoh Haruka."

"Usagi. Why am I not surprised." You move out of the way, letting the smaller woman walk into your house, blocking the door again for her guards. "You are not coming inside." They immediately raise their hands, cracking their knuckles and you start playing with the knife, tossing it up to air and catching it so that they can see it.

"Stay outside. I am not planning on taking long." They move back reluctantly as she speaks and you close the door in their faces with satisfaction.

"How can I help you?" you ask her as she moves to the same place where you had met, gazing around her as if she'd never set foot in the house.

"I came to know how things went today." She sits down slowly, legs crossing and a sigh escaping her lips.

"They went well. It seems that the Queen likes me." You smile slightly in remembrance. "She was rather insistent on me staying with the job. Defended me even."

This seems to get her attention, blue eyes immediately fixing on you. "Defended you? How so?"

"Well, her Royal Guard decided to test me, which is something that I should have been expecting, but I ended up defeating him and before long I was surrounded by guards who all seemed to want to kill me. She stopped them. Later on, I overheard her having a rather heated discussion with some man who was trying his best to keep me from the Palace. He seemed rather desperate to find reasons to have me overlooked but the Queen refuted them all. I rather like the woman."

Her eyes narrow. "Do you know the man's name?"

You frown, trying to remember. "Kenichi, I think."

A hum escapes her, head falling back against the chair, lips curled in slight disdain. "Yes, of course _he _would cause trouble. Be careful with that man, Tenoh Haruka. He is nothing but a lying snake who does his best to control the Queen and through her, the planet."

"Who is he exactly?"

"He is the Queen's main advisor." Silence falls between you as she sighs, apparently lost in her thoughts. You move to your usual chair and sit down too, waiting patiently, throwing the knife to a corner carelessly. "I do not understand though his reluctance. It does not make sense."

"The Queen mentioned that he has been finding flaws in every one who tries to get the job. Maybe he wants to harm the Princess himself."

"Maybe." She bites her lower lip, brow furrowing, suddenly becoming rather agitated. Her eyes meet yours and she shifts forward in her seat, a serious expression settling in her face. "If such is the case, you must protect the Princess at all costs. She is to die in five months, not before. Is this clear?"

"Why?"

Her features tighten and her voice takes on a harsh edge. "My reasons are my own. Just do as I say." You decide not to insist and nod in accordance – you will eventually find out, whether she wants it or not. "Anything else of importance?"

"I'm meeting with the Princess tomorrow. The Queen wishes for me to meet her as a _normal _person before she knows me as her guard. Other than that, I'm already in. You were right"

She lets out a laugh, getting up and walking to the door. "Very good, Tenoh Haruka. I knew you could do it."

"I have two questions for you, Usagi, before you leave." You move to block her way as she reaches to open the door.

Her gazes meets yours in slight curiosity. "Again with the questions? What is it?"

"What did you put in that letter? I wasn't questioned about my past which I believe is not normal."

She smiles. "You do not want to know. Let us just say that what was written in there is enough to assure that no one that has anything in their head will try to… upset you."

"Why did you do what you did to the previous guard? Why not kill him instead?"

She looks away, hesitating, body tensing up. "He was in my way. And that which happened to him could have been worse. He deserved it and much more." This time you put up no resistance as she moves to open the door, stepping outside next to her guards as they immediately flank her. She sends you one final glance and nods, before walking away.

You shut the door and walk back to your room, sleep coming back to you. You sigh as you consider her last words. It was the first time that you've heard any traces of vulnerability in her voice – there might be much more to Usagi than what you thought. You take off your clothes, neatly folding them and putting them in a nearby table after checking that it was clean, before falling on your bed, excitement running through you suddenly.

Tomorrow you meet the Princess of Neptune. Tomorrow you will see your target for the first time.

"Michiru." Is the last thing that escapes your lips before sleep takes you over.

* * *

_AN_

_Hi!_

_Well, I must confess that I'm rather enjoyin my evil!Usagi! Don't ask me why... I never thought that I'd ever make her evil but... things change._

_Michiru is making her appearance next chapter! Anyone excited? xD I personally can't wait to see Haruka's reaction to the lovely Princess (still haven't settled in one) xD... She's already falling asleep with her name in her lips!_

_Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing!_

_Until next time,_

_LostWyrda  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Assassin's Tango

Chapter 4

The next day, you wake up before dawn. There is a strange feeling thrumming in your stomach, making you feel slightly uncomfortable, keeping you from resting any further. You kick off the sheets from your body, frustration irradiating from your every move. You get up and move to the window, looking out at the dark, silent streets, watching a few scattered people doing whatever in their obscure environment. Your stomach grumbles quietly and you sigh in annoyance, feeling too lazy to prepare something to eat but having to do it anyway – it had been two days since you'd eaten anything and considering your line of work, you can't risk losing your strength.

You walk to the kitchen, fully naked, and fix yourself a sandwich with some old bread and jam that you manage to find in a closed cupboard, wincing slightly as you take a bite of the hard thing. Somehow, you manage to eat it, grabbing a glass of water to swallow it all and get rid of the not so pleasant taste that lingered in your mouth. Still with time left, you walk to the bathroom, having decided to wash yourself. You open the tap and step into the bath. Your teeth clench and you force back a scream as you are hit full force by freezing water. Strange as it may be, you've always enjoyed cold showers – it helped you to wake up and left you incredibly alert for the rest of the day.

Not wasting time, you quickly soap up and rinse off, stepping or more like jumping out, limbs trembling and skin turning a slight shade of blue. You look in the mirror as you rub yourself with a towel, quietly taking note of the faint bruises from the day before as they mix with some old, pale scars from past mistakes and accidents and you sigh. You move back to your bedroom, throwing the towel to the floor carelessly, pulling on some undergarments before, rather slowly, grabbing the fancy clothes from your table and pulling them on. Their softness as they slide against your skin again catches you off-guard, but it's a welcome change in comparison to the coarse material of the fabric you used to dry yourself with. You do the same to your hair that you did yesterday, being slightly more careful so the strands wouldn't just randomly fall over your face so you wouldn't be as disheveled and you are ready to leave.

You walk to the living room and plop down into your usual chair and wait, since it was still dark. You do not move again until it's time to leave, silently watching the sun rise. But your mind is anything but quiet, thoughts coming and going with the wind, wondering what the Princess is going to be like.

* * *

The gardens of the Palace are rather stunning, you can't help but think as you walk slowly across their length. Flowers and bushes and trees of all shapes and sizes are scattered all over the grounds, leaving you rather dazed as your eyes are continuously assaulted by the seemingly never ending torrent of green. The air is heavy with the scent of the plants and you can't help but breathe in deeply the fresh, intoxicating smell of Nature, allowing your muscles to relax slightly.

Upon arrival, you had been immediately led to the Queen who was calmly sitting at a large dining table, eating breakfast in such an unhurried, uncaring pace that you had to force back the urge to tell her to chew faster. You are certainly impatient and waiting is something that you do very seldom, only when there is a dire necessity. The fact that you had been forced to stand quietly and wait for someone else multiple times in the past week, was slowly but surely starting to grate on the already rather small amount of patience you manage to conjure. Despite already having had an opportunity to vent of while fighting, you are on edge, being forced to keep an even tighter grip on your emotions so you won't explode at the smallest things.

After what felt like hours of waiting, the Queen had finally talked to you and, after sharing a few, courteous words, had informed you that the Princess was waiting for you in the gardens. The soft smile that graced the Queen's lips as she spoke of her daughter was burned in your mind as she said her goodbyes, something that always happened when you had to infiltrate some place and watch people's interactions with the person you had been hired to kill. This time though, there was something different, not just in you but in the Queen herself. You just didn't know what.

So now you find yourself casually walking through the gardens, searching for her Highness, the Princess of Neptune. You have no idea how long you've been in the grounds for, but you have yet to find her. You look around, a sigh born out of extreme boredom escaping your lips as you stretch slightly. Where could she be? You kick a loose stone that appears in your way and watch as it flies across the air until you can see it no more, waiting for the dull thud of its landing.

What you're met with though, is not the sound of the rock hitting the ground.

A soft, pained moan comes from behind some bushes, quickly followed by a few mumbled words that you are incapable of understanding. Curious, you quickly move towards the sound, an apology already on your lips even though you actually do not care about having hurt someone, but when you reach the spot, there's no one waiting there. You look around confused, taking notice of a canvas that lies on the grass, seemingly abandoned.

Despite the picture not being finished, the harmonic mix of colors and the gentle curves and angles that compose some of the forms are enough to leave you stunned. You are no art lover nor do you tend to pay much attention to it but you can identify beauty once you see it. Whoever the painter is, it's obvious that talent is not something they lack. You move closer to the picture, careful not to step on it or on the scattered brushes and watercolors that lie on the grass, not quite understanding your fascination with something so static.

But that's the thing, you think. It's drawn in such a way that it seems to move before your very eyes, pulling you closer and closer so you can almost lose yourself in the sketched sea.

"Hello."

You jump as a gentle yet firm voice floats to your ears, breaking you from your reverie, stumbling back slightly in your haste to turn around. Unfortunately, you lose your balance and fall down on the grass, flat on your back, staring up at the sky, incredulous.

"Oh my…" says the voice before a face appears above you, the light of the sun making it impossible for you to discern the woman's features. Soft hands touch your forehead lightly, probably looking for any sort of injuries and to your surprise, you don't tense up. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." You mumble, sitting up slowly, oddly reluctant to leave this person's warmth.

"I apologize. I did not mean to startle you."

You shake your head, trying to clear off the bright spots dancing in your vision thanks to the sunlight, rubbing the back of your head and internally berating yourself for letting your guard down, however momentarily. "It's alright. No harm done."

"If you say so."

You chuckle slightly and look up and suddenly you're wondering if she isn't right and you are indeed hurt, for you must be hallucinating. It's simply not possible for there to be such a beautiful woman alive. She can't be real. Her eyes haven't left yours during the whole ordeal you realize, watching as her brow furrows more and more with each passing moment, lips falling open to probably question you about your health again. You quickly straighten yourself, brushing your clothes of any possible dirt, cursing yourself for your stupidity, forcing your gaze from her, even if just momentarily.

The grass shifts as she lowers herself to the ground, reaching for the painting and inspecting it, eyes glazing in concentration as she grabs a brush and immediately starts moving it across the paper, no hesitation whatsoever in her actions. Minutes pass by unnoticed as she works and you observe, all thoughts of why you were in the gardens lost. She seems so at ease, sitting beside a stranger who could possibly hurt her, almost as if she has forgotten that she has company, too far gone in what she's doing to care about the rest of the world.

Too consumed by her passion.

Unbeknownst to you, your whole posture relaxes as you watch, entranced, as colors fill blank spaces, the artist's soft breathing incredibly loud in the silence, until all her motions come to a stop. Her right hand, the one she used to paint, drops the brush to the side carelessly, clenching and unclenching as if to ease cramped muscles. Her eyes roam over her work, studiously analyzing it, searching for any imperfection that is hidden from your sight and reveals itself to her trained gaze. A soft, satisfied smile takes hold of her lips, a single finger hovering a scant inch above the paper, careful not to ruin it. She reaches for a sharp piece of coal and signs her name in a corner along with the date, a sigh escaping her.

"Michiru."

Her eyes snap up to you, hands tightening around the painting, as if finally realizing that she wasn't alone. "Yes?"

"Kaioh Michiru?" you repeat, looking at her with barely concealed surprise, quickly analyzing her face as discreetly as possible. "The Princess of Neptune?"

"Yes." She answers drily, lips tightening as she glances down, a forlorn expression settling in her features, finger once again trailing above her work.

You quickly scramble to your knees and move until you are in front of her, head bowed in respect but not looking away. "I am Tenoh Haruka." Her facial features are practically identical to her mother's despite being slightly softer, not having had the cold hand of age and the strain of ruling a Planet toying with them. Her hair is a few shades lighter in color also. But her eyes, her eyes present the most prominent difference. They are not dark like the Queen's nor are they light as Usagi's. They are of a stormy blue, so much like the shade of the Neptunian's Great Ocean that you remember from earlier years, when you were but a child. They have immediately captivate you.

Her voice is sprinkled with amusement as she starts cleaning up her materials. "Tenoh Haruka?"

You nod. "I have been searching for you, Princess."

"And why is that?" Her eyebrow arches, so incredibly similar to the Queen that you are mentally kicking yourself for not having realized who she is.

You hesitate, realizing only then that you have absolutely no reason as to why you'd want to talk to the her, except to do as the Queen dictated. Maybe flattery would work. "Who _wouldn't _want to search for you, Princess?"

Your response does not have the desired effect, though. Her back straightens and her face tightens, mouth curling in disgust. Her eyes meet your own for a few seconds, gaze so intense that you don't know whether to look away or get closer to her. Her head tilts to the side and a shadow of disappointment, however brief, settles in her features before her expression turns blank. "Indeed, Tenoh Haruka. Who wouldn't?"

The ever so glaringly sarcastic tone in her voice surprises you and you bite back a laugh. You choke down the sudden, reckless thought that perhaps you'll enjoy the Princess' company. You can't enjoy her company. You can't grow emotionally attached to your target.

A shuffling sound breaks you from your thoughts as she gets up slowly, arms struggling with her possessions, the same empty look in her face. It doesn't diminish her beauty though. "Well, now that you have met me, you must excuse me. I have business to attend to in the Palace and cannot stay to converse any longer. Good day."

And she quickly shuffles away, not sparing you another glance.

You stay down for a few seconds, lips parted as you watch her retreating form, before it dawns on you that you should follow her. You spring up to your feet and run after her, falling slightly behind her when you're near, being as silent as you can possibly be. Your gaze roams her body, taking notice of her remarkably simple clothing. They don't quite meet the pre-established image you had of Nobility, be it from past experience or when you heard the gossiping whispers of the women in town. As a matter of fact, the Princess doesn't quite match what you thought she would be thus far.

"Why are you following me, Tenoh Haruka?"

Her voice is quiet when she speaks, minutes having passed by since you started walking. You were not expecting her to speak. "I am not following you, Princess. We are simply walking in the same direction." The withering look she throws you clearly shows that she is not amused. "Well, I also have things I must do in the Palace, so why not go with you?"

She nods curtly and goes back to ignoring you. You frown, feeling slightly frustrated. "Have I offended or displeased you in any way, Princess?"

A small, barely perceptible smile curves her lips. "Why ever would you think that?"

"You don't seem to be particularly fond of me."

She shakes her head and laughs for a few moments. "I apologize. I simply cannot stand it when people talk to me the way you did, as if condescending me. It deeply annoys me. I am not an idiot and so I do not appreciate being treated as one. Haughtiness is also something that I do not personally appreciate either, no matter how many times I am surrounded by it daily."

You move to stand in front of her and bow your head, voice lowering and immediately losing any traces of previous arrogance. "I am sorry. It was not my intention to annoy you, Princess, nor to imply that you are, as you put it, an idiot. I was simply uncertain of how I should answer your question without" you hesitate, nearly letting out the Queens order "embarrassing myself. It won't happen again."

"Why would you be embarrassed?" she asks, pure curiosity shining in her eyes, demeanor dramatically changed due to your true words. You simply smile, not knowing how to respond.

"Michiru! There you are!" you both quickly glance up as the Queen calls out for her daughter, walking quickly towards you, still managing to exude an air of complete and total calm.

"Mother." The Princess answers, stepping away from you ever so slightly.

"Where were you?" her eyes fall to the Princess's arms and narrow – in appreciation of the painting or in disgust, you don't know. "Again with painting? Child, art is not everything in life. You have other things to worry about. You must not waste your time in such trivial things."

Michiru's face tightens and when she speaks, her voice is quiet. "Yes, Mother."

The Queen looks away from her daughter and finally notices you. "Tenoh Haruka. I see you two have met?"

"We have, Mother." Michiru confirms.

"Indeed, Highness." You nod.

"And?" she turns to the Princess again. "What do you think?"

"Tenoh Haruka seems to be a nice person, Mother. I cannot say much more. I would have stayed to speak but you did say that I was to meet the new guard so I had cut our conversation short." You bite back a smile at her words.

"Ah, yes. I am glad you think so. Tenoh Haruka _is _your new Guard."

Disbelief quickly dawns on the Princess' expression. "My new guard? A woman? How rare of you, Mother."

And it's your turn to be surprised. How the hell dos she know you're a woman?

The Queen laughs but she does not seem to be amused. "Do not worry about it, Michiru. Your safety is imperative to me, as you should know. I would not put someone in such a position unless I was certain that they would do a competent work."

"Of course, Mother." The Princess lowers her head in submission, almost as if in second-nature.

"So I take it that you will get along? Excellent. Go on, then. I am sure you have business to attend to, child." And she leaves, not sparing either of you another glance, not leaving any space for debating, quickly disappearing behind some trees.

You notice that Michiru is slightly shaking, her head still bowed, and are immediately concerned. You hesitantly approach her, hand slowly reaching for her arm but before you manage to touch her, she looks at you. You stop. You were expecting for there to be tears streaming down her face but she is smiling. Still, she still trembles and the tight leash she appears to have on her emotions seems to be wavering as she holds her head high. You try to come up of something, _anything_, to make the atmosphere left by her mother's words lighter. "Can I help you with your materials, Princess?"

She glances down at her arms, teeth clenching as she gazes at her drawing, before they are back on you. "You are not my slave, Tenoh -"

You hold up a hand, preventing her from continuing. "My name is Haruka. I only want to help you." She wordlessly nods after a few moments and passes you her things, keeping only the canvas in her arms. Sorrow is etched in her face and she repeats her earlier motions, tracing her lines with a gentle finger, this time touching since the paint had already dried.

"I think it's beautiful. I don't exactly like art but what you have painted has seemed to change my mind." You blurt out, not able to keep your words down, grinning as big as you can. It surprises you that you mean it.

Her eyes snap up to you and you can tell she is amazed. Her mouth moves for a few moments, no sounds escaping, before a grateful smile curves her lips. "It is yours then, Haruka." She passes you the painting and takes hold of her materials again and starts walking back to the Palace. She turns around after a few steps, finding you still in the same place, and again smiles. "Thank you."

You nod in acknowledgment, stunned by her actions, quickly moving to follow her, a single thought in your mind.

You don't like to see sadness in Kaioh Michiru's face.

* * *

_AN_

_Hey guys! _

_Sorry to have taken so long but school is starting to tighten it's evil hold on my life as the year slowly but surely drags to an end. My teachers have been going crazy and I've had very little time to write, which is incredibly frustrating._

_Anyway, enough of my life! xD_

_Hope you liked the meeting between the two ladies! Haruka seems to be suffering from mixed emotions! He he! We'll have to see if things will change or not!_

_Anyone has any suggestions for the Queen's name? I don't know what to name her and am growing tired of always having to call her Queen… -.-_

_Well, thanks for reading and reviewing as always!_

'_Till next time (hopefully sooner than later -.-")_

_LostWyrda_


	5. Chapter 5

Assassin's Tango

Chapter 5

Michiru intrigues you.

You remember thinking when you first met her that she seemed to be different from all other Nobility, only by the way she behaved towards you.

Now, after being with her and being her protector for the past few months, you are completely sure. Easily keeping in step with her as you both stroll across the market, your mind wanders, still making sure that she is safe. Unlike the other Nobles that seemed to think that the very ground they stepped on should be kissed and worshiped, she appeared to feel rather uncomfortable with the attention she received as the people moved away from her, allowing her passage. A longing expression takes hold of her face as she watches the people interact in their daily lives and you honestly don't know what to make of it.

Does she not like her life? Does she want to escape from it? You have seen what she goes through daily and you know that you would most definitely not be able to endure it with the grace and poise that she does. You have come to greatly admire the calm way she reacts to the most frustrating moments, moments in which you are internally boiling with anger and in which the slight need to snap at some people is ever so present. You now understand why she reacted the way she did when you first spoke. She is indeed surrounded by arrogant people who have the slight habit of patronizing her, almost as if they don't realize who it is that they are talking to, almost as if they still think of her as a child. If only you weren't a guard, if only you were in her place for just a day, they would never treat her the same.

Still, none of this means that you had grown close. She treats you differently from the other staff, sometimes confiding in you and allowing you to enter her personal space, but that's normal considering who you are to her – she's bound to grow feelings for someone who is in charge of her protection. You don't know where you're feelings lie in what concerns her though – sometimes you pity her, other times you are fond of her and most of the times you simply respect her. Conscious of yourself, you'd been putting distance between you. The idea of becoming her friend and being close is far too tempting. You'd never become attached to a target. You weren't going to start now.

Your opinion on the Queen has also changed. You first thought her to be a rather kind person but she is constantly revealing a completely different side. Her mood varies in such a way that both you and the Princess have come to avoid her presence as much as possible, going out of your way if needed. The way she acts is preoccupying you – Usagi had said that her advisor was trying to control her. Maybe he was succeeding? You don't know. But you have been behaving more carefully around her and have been keeping watch on all those that surround her.

You also don´t know what to think of the people, be them the ones in the Palace or the ones outside. As a guard, every single one of them is a potential threat to the Princess's safety and demand attention; to your trained eye as a killer, none of them pose a threat and are all potential targets; as a civilian, they are fellow countrymen who you deal with daily. It is all rather confusing. You walk closer to Michiru, eyes constantly roaming your surroundings as a few women glance at her sideways, clutching their husbands incredibly closer to them – as if that would keep their eyes from wandering, you think with a smirk. The Princess's beauty is enough to stop anyone in their tracks – both men and women alike. Your protégé stiffens and stops abruptly and you bump into her, not being able to stop in time.

"Princess?"

She doesn't answer.

You follow her gaze to where it's fixed on in a corner, frowning in confusion. She walks there and bends slightly and you suddenly understand. A small, shaking figure, slightly hunched over, gets close to her, somewhat hesitating before taking her extended hand. A radiant smile illuminates her face as she brings the small boy to a nearby stand, gesturing to the articles on display, lips moving. The child's eyes widen and he slowly points to a piece of fruit, shrinking slightly, fear shining in his eyes.

You quickly move to stand behind them as the merchant frowns and lifts his hand as if to strike the boy, barely unsheathing your sword in warning. The Princess's face tightens and her back straightens, glaring coldly at the man while reaching for what the boy had asked for, grabbing five of the red apples instead of one. She hands them to the boy, smiling softly at his tearful eyes and without turning, deposits a coin forcefully on the stand – far more than what they could possibly cost. Where she anyone else, she would've taken them without paying. Her hand falls on the boy's head and she gently steers him away from the astonished merchant.

You wait a few moments before taking back the coin, pointing your sword at the man's neck until you draw blood when he protests. "You are either really brave or really stupid to act that way in the presence of her Highness. Consider yourself lucky that all that you are losing is the money and the fruit."

You press the sword harder, watching in satisfaction as he pales and cringes back, a startled cry erupting from his throat, before you turn and follow the Princess. She is standing in the corner, watching you intently as you near the boy and pass him the coin. "Careful not to lose it, kid."

"Y-yes, s-sir." He stumbles over his words, gaze fixed on your sword. There's a glint in his wide eyes – not of fear but of amazement you realize. You smirk. _Interesting_.

"You like swords, boy?"

He nods frantically. "Yes sir!"

"A sword is not a toy, boy. It can hurt you. Severely. Kill you if you are not careful."

"I don't care! I still like them!" he yells. Your eyes narrow and he shrinks back, hand flying to his mouth.

And then you laugh.

Both the boy and Michiru look at you in a rather strange way; the Princess as if you lost your mind, the boy incredibly relieved though obviously thinking the same. You pat his head and shrug, clearly showing that you are not upset. Your charge smiles one last time at the child when things settle down and turns, slowly walking away. You hesitate for a few moments, taking the time to seriously analyze the boy. He seems to have potential, you think, and as such, you quickly indicate him the directions to the pub, giving him your codename and telling him to ask for Setsuna and say that you sent him. He looks confused, taking a bite of one apple and sliding the coin into a small pocket in his battered pants, but nods, taking off in the right direction. You follow Michiru, who is looking at another stand, distracted.

You leave after a few more minutes, empty-handed, but with satisfied expressions in your face.

She, because she helped someone.

You, because you may have found someone who might end up replacing you once you retire.

* * *

The servants are restless, you notice once you reach the Palace. Cleaning the floors, polishing the sculptures, dragging around rather big pieces of furniture, so much movement that you feel slightly dizzy. The Princess has stopped walking and is also quietly watching, brow furrowed and eyes narrowed.

"So it has started." She says, completely annoyed.

"What has?" you question, curious.

"My birthday party's arrangements. Mother _always_ insist on starting them a good while before the actual date but this time is different. Practically two months still left and already preparing. It is simply exaggerated." She nearly growls, mouth curled in distaste.

You nod. "Why this early? Do you know?"

She grabs your hand and pulls you away from the commotion, leading you up to her room and locking the door behind you, leaning back against it and sighing. She gazes around before looking back to you and smiles gently, a tired expression taking hold of her features. "It is my 21 birthday. Immediately after, I am to be crowned Queen and rise to the throne."

And it all makes sense. You sway slightly as realization hits you like a bucket of cold water, feeling dizzy, excitement rushing through your every nerve. This must be the reason Usagi wants her dead! This must be the reason the Queen has been acting so strangely! But why? Larissa's possible motive is understandable – it mustn't be very… _pleasant_ to give up your position of power to a much younger person, even if your own child is the one replacing you. But what could the Black Hand possibly gain from this?

"Haruka? When is your birthday?" Michiru's soft voice breaks you from your thoughts. You blink, not expecting such a question, having to pause and think for a few moments before coming up with the answer.

"This month, actually. The 27th."

Her eyes widen. "Really? Well, we must arrange a party at once! So little time!"

You smile despite yourself. "Little time? Just a few moments ago you complained about the Queen but look at yourself, Highness. You are just the same!"

"I am not! Do not insinuate such things, Tenoh." she huffs, arms crossing in front of her.

You bite back a laugh and bow your head, nodding in accordance. "Of course. But don't worry yourself over this, Princess. I do not celebrate my birthday."

"Why?"

"I have no reason to."

"You think that the day you came to know life is not worth celebrating?"

_Not to some people._ "I simply don't see a point in it. I don't want to come off as offensive but I think it's a waste of time. I can do many other things in my birthday other than partying, things that would be more interesting… and besides, I'm not very fond of big, extravagant parties." the truth is that it's just another day, nothing else. You aren't even sure if this is your real birthday.

"It saddens me that you think so. Very well, I will respect your wishes." She smiles, looking outside through her window.

"Thank you."

* * *

It had been more than three months since you had last walked in this part of town. Your birthday had come and Michiru had insisted that you had the day off, to do as you wished. So, you had decided to visit Setsuna. People stared at you strangely as you walked into the pub, nose crinkling at the foul stench that lingered in the air. Your face tightens in disgust as you realize that you had been expecting something similar to the Palace. You are obviously wrong. At least there you are respected. Here, where people had previously moved from you, parting to make way for you to pass, they now bumped into you, almost as if not wanting to let you through.

It had been too long. They seemed to have forgotten who it is they were dealing with. It's time to remind them.

Your mood shifts greatly and you quietly and subtly crack your knuckles. The bartender raises his eyebrow as you reach the counter, eyes roaming your body as if analyzing you, lingering far too much for you to ignore. You pound your fist against the worn wood and move closer, grabbing his collar and pulling his stinking body to you so you can growl in his ear.

"The key. What the fuck are you waiting for?"

He trembles as he hits the wall hard when you throw him back and scrambles to get the small piece of metal, tossing it to you and moving back. All movement has stopped in the bar and the attenders are looking at you, some slightly paler. Your inner beast, your damned pride, shifts in satisfaction deep in you.

"Listen up, all of you!" you say, voice lowering with each spoken word. "I'm aware that it has been a good while since I've last stepped here but that does not mean that you can treat me like you'd treat a piece of shit that lies in your path in the street. You owe me respect, all of you!" Whispers, frightened whispers come to your ears as you pause. And you wait, knowing that someone is going to be stupid enough to speak back.

"Why the hell should we? Rumor has it that you've been tamed, Panther. That some woman has got her leash in you. You've lost your edge." A man, who you'd never seen before, yells at you, smirking confidently at your audience. No one seems to notice his shaking hands.

You step to him and press a single finger beneath his chin, watching as his face reddens, grabbing him with your other hand as he struggles to move away. "Tamed as I am" you start, lowering your finger until you fist his throat, slowly choking him, waiting until his eyes roll back and you can no longer feel his heart pulsing before continuing "Killing you all will not require much effort from me." You drop the body to the floor and step over it, moving towards the concealed door. This time, no one stands in your way.

You hurry down the moldy hallway, barely remembering to lock the door behind you, and walk into Setsuna's domain without knocking, still boiling with anger. And you are suddenly reminded why you always wait for her permission to enter.

Walking in on her when someone's head is between her legs is not exactly the most pleasing thing in the universe.

Tightly shut red eyes quickly snap open and fix on you, bewildered, before her mouth twists in distaste. The head between her legs stops moving and shoots up, a gasp sounding in the room. You blink and the person runs off, leaving behind a thoroughly frustrated looking Setsuna and leaving you feeling rather confused as the door bangs closed.

"It's not common for you to not knock before entering, Haruka." Her voice is laced with barely concealed annoyance.

You smirk. "It's not common for you to have a woman on her knees in front of you. At least not in this context."

She rises, hands straightening her clothes, a sigh escaping her parted lips. "I decided to try something new."

"Ah." You move closer to her and plop down in a chair, head tilting sideways as she glances down at you. "I must say that flushed skin really fits you."

"Were you anyone else, I would kill you myself." You swallow back a laugh, knowing that it's true and that she is in no mood for playful banter. "What brings you here?"

"It's my birthday. My boss gave me the day off."

Her red eyes shine in sudden interest. "Your birthday? Already? And the day off? The Princess is pampering you, Haruka. Trying to soften you, is she?"

You give her a tight-lipped smile, thinking back to what happened in the pub. "You think so?"

She seems to notice that there's something hidden behind your words. "You tell me."

And you suddenly realize that she knows what has been traveling on the people's mouths. You don't answer her, not knowing what to say. Outside, you'd been so sure about yourself, so sure that what they were saying was a lie, but now you're wondering. Had you changed? Your forehead automatically creases and a big, firm no echoes in your mind. Granted, you have been growing used to the easiness of Palace life, not having much work to do since the Princess rarely leaves her home, and that man had indeed been the first you'd killed since you accepted this 'job' that demanded that you babied the Princess. But that didn't mean you were different did it?

"I don't think I've changed." You say after a while, cautiously choosing your words. "But maybe… maybe it takes someone else, someone who is accustomed to dealing with me to be able to tell if I have. So I'll ask again. Do you think me changed? Do you think that what they say is true?"

She sighs and sinks down in her chair, crossing her arms above the table. "People say you only live once. But people are as wrong about that as they are about everything." she leans back and closes her eyes pausing for a few seconds as her ever cryptic words settle in your mind. "No, I don't think you've changed. You still keep people at a distance and by your small notes, you are not particularly excited with what you are doing and are anxious to get it done. You just need to… _assert_ your position again."

"Give them a remainder of who I am."

"Exactly. Something daring but at the same time elusive. Something that will automatically make anyone who hears about it know that it was you." She abruptly straightens, hand shooting to a drawer, rummaging around some papers before bringing out a black folder. She looks at it thoughtfully for a few seconds, seemingly considering what to do, before slowly passing it to you. "This is something of mine, a small project you can call it. You are in an excellent position to carry it out. I think it would be perfect."

A smirk quickly takes hold of your lips as you open the folder. You look up at her and chuckle. "Interesting."

Her eyebrows arch and a rare smile curves her mouth. "Is it?"

Your fingers roam over the written letters as you read them, already devising a plan. "Any preferences?"

"Hanged, maybe."

"Unusual request." You whisper, closing the folder and giving it back to her.

"Easier to make it look like a suicide. Considering what you are working on currently, I suppose it wouldn't be very wise to bring much attention to it." She grabs a match and lights a candle, watching the flame for a few seconds before lighting the folder. The smell of burnt paper quickly fills the small room. It excites you somehow.

"I have some questions for him." you say while getting up. "Would you mind? Can I do it in any other way?"

She sighs again. "As long as no one hears you and you make it look like he took his own life, you can do whatever you wish."

You nod. "You always do give the best gifts, Setsuna."

She chuckles. "I try."

"If it's a 'suicide', how will people know it was me?"

"Leave that to me, Haruka. Just focus on what you are going to do."

"I sent a boy here, a few days ago. Did he come?"

She nods. "He did. You think he'll be able to be an assassin?"

"Yes. He seemed to have a flame in him."

"Let's hope it does not extinguish through his training." You nod and turn to the door. "Oh. If you see that girl, send her back. We have unfinished business to attend to."

You make a small gesture with your hand to let her know you heard and move through the hallway again, opening the door that leads to the pub and stepping out. People stare at you in apprehension, moving back as you walk to the blonde girl that you'd seen earlier.

"She's waiting." The girl nods and staggers away.

You move to the counter to deliver the key, a satisfied smile in your face as the bartender leans back in fear and you go outside. You breathe in deeply before taking off running to the Palace, mind set on the small job that had fallen into your lap just when you needed it.

_Kenichi. Usagi didn't seem too fond of you and now Setsuna wants you dead. I wonder what you've done. And I wonder if you have anything to do with the Queen's mood shifts._

"I'm going to satisfy my curiosity soon enough."

* * *

_AN_

_Hey guys!_

_Faster uptade heh?_

_Skipped a few months here since I want to move on with the story and there hasn't been anything relevant happening around the Palace besides Haruka's lurking and watching xD. There hasn't been much interaction between her and Michiru besides what is 'socially' acceptable but that is bound to change soon! I am going to spice things up in the next chapter and maybe give an insight as to why Michiru is wanted dead._

_I hope you guys are liking this so far. I'm excited to get to a certain point of the story that I've already written so if you think it's moving too fast, do say!_

_Setsuna quoted someone from one of my favorite TV shows in this chapter! Did anyone catch it?_

_Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing!_

_Until next time, _

_LostWyrda_

_PS: Thanks to everyone who suggested a name for the Queen. I chose _xXNorweigenAssasinXx's _suggestion! Thanks!_

_PS2: I am now on twitter xD decided to try it out so if you want to follow me (or not) I'm LostWyrda there too xD_


	6. Chapter 6

Assassin's Tango

Chapter 6

The opportunity to get close to Kenichi arises only two weeks after your conversation with Setsuna, and comes in a bad time.

News had traveled all over Neptune that the Queen's advisor had been arranged to marry the Princess after a meeting that had lasted a whole day. The Queen was radiant about it and the man seemed rather pleased – how couldn't he be considering the benefits of the marriage– but Michiru was distressed. A date had been quickly but carefully selected. The wedding was to happen a day before the Princess's birthday. How smart, you thought. Probably to make it easier for him to gain control over the Planet.

The engagement party had been arranged practically overnight and everyone that was anyone in Neptune and even a rare few from other planets had been invited. The ballroom was occupied to its full capacity, all sorts of drinks and foods and entertainment scattered around. It was rather well accomplished you couldn't help but notice, and everyone seemed to agree with you.

Everyone but Michiru who had spent the evening sitting quietly, a blank expression in her face even when approached. You had spent the night sitting next to her, keeping her company and simultaneously protecting her, dressed in a long dark blue dress and constantly shifting around in purpose, managing to make her smile a few times at your apparent discomfort. Still, the Princess had disappeared a while ago, claiming to need to use the washroom, but she was taking far too long than necessary. You were searching for her now, worry slowly but steadily taking over you. No one seemed to notice that she was missing, not even her Mother, everyone busy dancing and mingling to distract themselves with their future ruler's well-being.

You try to walk out of the ballroom subtly, but that task is made incredibly difficult since everyone seems to suddenly find you interesting. You had been right after all – being introduced as a close friend of the Princess made it incredibly easy to move around and didn't give you the attention that the guards usually received, but it made you far more noticeable on the social plane. There were a few rare people that you had been acquainted to that you already knew from past jobs. A few of them had spent a few seconds too long staring at you but no one had recognized you. Not even the personnel that you dealt with daily.

Once you're free of another boring conversation that consisted on someone bragging about something and you pretending to listen, you manage to sneak in next to Iwao. The tall, dark man is looking more intimidating than ever, quietly standing in a corner in full guard regalia, watching the Queen with keen eyes, a scowl ever present in his face. He doesn't even glance at you when you stand next to him.

"Tenoh." He acknowledges in his gruff voice.

"Iwao." You nod. "Have you seen the Princess? She excused herself for private business but it has been far too long."

He shifts slightly before pointing to a corridor entrance. "The Princess came in a few minutes ago. The Royal Advisor went to talk to her. She left that way, looking rather upset, and he soon followed her."

A bad feeling sinks in your stomach. "How long ago?"

"Three minutes, maybe more."

"Thank you." You are on movement rapidly, this time managing to not be caught by anyone, blinking when you are met with sudden darkness. You have to pause and wait for your eyes to adjust, feeling the contrast with the illumination of the ballroom rather strongly. You start walking, eyes open and ears ready for any sign of Michiru. But you are only met with the sound of your breathing that is echoing of the walls, shallow and agitated, and the faint movement of your shadow. You don't like that man. You like him even less when he's near your charge.

You take of your shoes and throw them in a corner, taking hold of a small dagger that you had hidden in the seemingly never-ending folds of your party-dress and ripping the material to allow you more space to move, before you take off running, soundlessly, down the unusually dark corridors of the Palace. You're growing more anxious with each passing second, the sudden concern for the Princess's wellbeing confusing you. You'd never worried about someone else this way.

And then you hear it.

It's faint and it's muffled but it's enough. You stop in front of a large, closed door and without hesitance you kick it open, a loud bang echoing off the walls as it hits a sculpture. Five pairs of eyes shoot to your body and all your muscles coil in pure, unabashed anger. _That son of a bitch. _The bald man has Michiru pressed against the wall, holding her arms over her head with one hand while the other presses against her mouth, standing between her legs, her dress hiked around her thighs. The lust in his eyes leaves no space to mistaken his intentions. There is a red mark in her cheek and you know it's going to leave a nasty bruise and she looks absolutely terrified. Three guards surround them, leering, not doing a damn thing to stop it.

"Let her go. Now." You don't recognize the cold voice that speaks up, all your limbs shaking with restraint.

Kenichi looks at you startled, before a smirk curves his lips. You shiver in disgust. "Ah Tenoh. I am afraid I cannot do as you ask." He grounds his hips against the Princess's and she whimpers in fear. "Her Highness needs to learn what is expected of her in her wedding night. It is rapidly approaching after all, and I want her to be able to provide me with some sort of pleasure."

A growl rips from your throat and you clutch the dagger in front of you. The men all laugh at you. "I'll say it once more. Let her go."

"Or you will do what? Point that silly little knife at us until we laugh ourselves to death?" a dark laugh comes from the advisor and he looks back at the Princess. "Kill her. She has been causing far too much trouble."

He seems to have forgotten what you are capable of. One of the guards advances towards you arrogantly, swinging his sword around for a few moments, trying and failing to scare you. You wait motionless, pretending to be paralyzed in fear, until he is close and moves to swing the sword down at you before you quickly advance, forearm meeting his and blocking his swing while your other hand rises and thrusts the dagger through his chin. The tall body quickly crumbles down and you catch the sword, leaving your other weapon where it is. The other two guards look at you bewildered, a spark of fear in their eyes.

You smirk. You doubt they had ever seen someone kill as fast as you just did. Kenichi suddenly groans in pain, diverting everyone's attention to him. He is leaning against the wall, one hand clutching his crotch while the other supports him and Michiru is immediately running to you, hiding behind you, searching for protection.

That's all you needed. "Close your eyes, Princess." You whisper, waiting a few moments to make sure she does as you say before you shoot forward. The other men's dying screams echo across the room in a matter of seconds, blood streaming onto the carpet from wide gashes in their bodies, their last fear filled expression's forever burned in their faces. You walk to the cowering advisor who seems to have finally understood who he's dealing with and, giving him an arrogant smile, you knock him out with the pommel of your sword.

You look around for a few moments afterwards, silently waiting to see if any movement comes from the deserted halls. When nothing happens, you move to the Princess, letting the sword fall to the floor and kneeling in front of her. She is sitting against the wall, eyes still closed, body stiff and dress torn around the edges, but otherwise she appears to be fine. You hesitantly reach out for her, hand hovering over her face, slightly apprehensive to touch her.

"Princess." Her eyes snap open and fix on you, clear and wide. "Are you hurt?" she shakes her head "Can you stand?" she nods "Let's get you out of here then."

You stand and give her your hands, offering support when she leans her weight against you. You take a step and she stumbles, swaying in her feet and before you second guess yourself, you pick her up. Her arms lace around your neck and the intoxicating scent of her perfume leaves you rather dizzy for a few moments. She always smells so good. You shake your head and move to the door, trying the lock to see if you broke it. Thankfully, it still works. You grab the key and stepping out, lock the door behind you.

Your priority is the Princess. Kenichi isn't going anywhere.

* * *

For some reason, you decide to take Michiru to your quarters. It was the first time that anyone other than you stepped into them – you made sure that you had no unwanted visitors, be them guards or maids, the mere thought of anyone touching your belongings, be it intentional or not, thoroughly annoys you. The room is small and slightly cramped, having barely enough room to fit the bed and the closet which had to suffice for both clothes and whatever other possessions you might have. It was enough though. You'd been in smaller ones before. A door in a corner led to an equally small bathroom – you are one of the lucky few who have such luxury.

You carefully sit the Princess on the white comforter that is on the bed, smoothing back her hair, tilting her head so you can look at her. She has yet to say anything but her tired expression speaks for her. You light a candle and leave it burning near the bed. You eye her clothing in distaste. It mustn't be comfortable.

"Do you want to take off your clothes, Princess?" she frowns and you hurry to explain. "You look like you want to rest and they probably won't help with that." You move to the closet and pull out an old shirt along with a loose pair of leggings. "You can change into these. Don't mind their aspect. They are my most comfortable clothing."

A small smile curves her lips and she nods. You smile too and turn around to give her privacy and wait. A hand moves to your shoulder and tugs, forcing you to face her. She hasn't changed. You frown and open your mouth to talk but she turns around, lifting her hair and exposing the back of her clothing. "I need help to change."

You blink a few times, lips moving soundlessly for a few moments. Of course she needs help. You lift your hands, ignoring their slight shaking, and quickly tug at the strings that hold her dress closed. The fabric falls to the ground unchecked and you freeze, eyes glued to the sight of Michiru's body in her undergarments. She turns around slowly, letting out a trembling breath, not moving to cover herself. You have to force yourself to look at her face instead of her body, barely remembering to pass her the clothes before abruptly turning.

The rustle of fabric moving across skin is incredibly loud in the small room. A shiver runs down your spine as your mind keeps replaying the images of her impossibly soft looking skin. The desire to spin around and take her in your arms dawns on you unashamed and unrestrained and you have no idea what's wrong with you. Honestly, you had just saved her from potential rape and here you were fantasizing about having your way with her. You have just promoted yourself to a whole different level of twisted.

"I am done." She says, giving you permission to turn around. A slight blush colors her cheeks. "Can I use the washroom?"

"Of course." You lead her to the door and once she closes it behind her, you let out a breath you weren't aware you were holding. You look down at yourself and decide to also change into clothes similar to the ones you lent her, though stiffer and not as comfortable, finishing just in time before she comes out. She hesitates in the doorway for a few moments before moving towards the bed, lying down slowly. Your gaze fixes in her cheek where a purple mark is already appearing and you cringe in compassion. That must surely hurt and is bound to look even worse in the morning. You move to the bathroom yourself, rummaging around in a cabinet before taking hold of a small bottle. You shake it and after being assured that it still has some liquid left, you move to the Princess's side again.

You sit next to her and open the flask, taking some of the gelatinous substance in your fingers. "May I?"

She looks at your hand and hesitates for a few seconds before nodding. You rub the fluid in her cheek in soft but firm circles, watching as her features relax as it starts exerting it's effect. You knew about multiple products for wounds thanks to your job, but this one that you make yourself from a mix of wild herbs was your favorite. It had an amazing anesthetic effect and quickly toned down any swelling. "What is that?"

"Something to make you feel better."

She accepts your answer and lies down once you finish, turning onto her side in search of a comfortable position. You stand and go put the bottle back where it was, mentally taking note to make some more once you had an opportunity. You go back to the room and stay near the bed, silently watching the Princess's motionless body for a few moments, before you move to the door, ready to go take care of Kenichi.

"Haruka." her voice stops you in your tracks. "Do not go."

You turn and climb into the bed next to her, pulling her smaller body to yours and lying down. "I'm not going anywhere, Michiru. I'll be here when you wake up."

She stiffens momentarily, looking up at you in surprise and you realize it's the first time that you speak her name aloud in her presence. She smiles at you before lying her head in your chest. You hope she can't hear how your heart suddenly pounds against your ribcage.

You lie there in silence until the small candle burns out, feeling her even breathing on your skin, ignoring the increasing warmth that settles in your stomach with her every move.

* * *

"Wake up!" you shout in Kenichi's ear, staring at his prone, hanging form in slight detachment.

The party had long died out and no one had cared enough to search for him. You'd told a maid that the Princess was resting in your quarters so as not to create a commotion when they went to search for her in the morning and she'd glanced at you in suspicion before nodding and leaving. You hoped she wouldn't gossip to others otherwise there would be rumors of an illicit affair between Michiru and you running along the Palace in no time. After making sure that you weren't watched, you quickly made your way back to the room where the advisor was locked in and, having found a rope in a storage closet, you decided to make good use of it, tying him by his wrists and hanging him from the wall after forcing a few herbs down his throat that would get him to open up and tell you the truth once they kicked in.

The man shifts slightly but doesn't wake up. Having no patience for this, you punch him in the stomach, hard. His eyes shoot open and he tries to scream, your hand clutching his mouth preventing him from doing so.

"Let's make something clear, yes?" you say casually, as if you two were having a pleasant conversation while having dinner. "I am going to be asking you a series of questions and as such am going to uncover your mouth. You scream, I'll cut off one of your fingers. Okay?" His eyes widen and he struggles against the ropes. "You move too much, I'll cut off another. If I suspect you're lying, I'll cut something else off. Do you understand?" You have always been a good actress.

He swallows forcefully and nods slowly. _Not like you'd have a choice anyway._

"Excellent." You take of your hand from his mouth. He stays quiet. "Good boy. Now, who the hell do you think you are to touch the Princess the way you did?"

"I do not know who you think you are to be doing this. You are nothing but a meaningless guard. I am her future husband. I am the Queen's advisor. I am the future ruler of Neptune, and once I get out of here…" he says through gasping breaths.

"Get out of here?" you say slowly, letting out a small chuckle. "What makes you think you are going to get out of here?"

"What do you mean? You do not have the authority to keep me here. There is nothing you can do to me."

You allow a smile to take hold of your lips. "I'm _not_ going to keep you here. But you're _not_ leaving either. I'm going to kill you."

Horror fills his face and he twitches. "What?"

"Yes, you heard me right." You nod. "You see, I'm not just a meaningless guard as you say. I am an assassin. And I was hired to kill you the other day."

Realization takes hold of his features. "You-! I knew it! I knew you had some sort of reason to come here!"

You frown. "You knew nothing. Assumptions are not knowledge." You hit him on the small of his back as he opens his mouth to protest, taking pleasure in his pained cry muffled by your palm. "From now on, you talk if I ask you something, alright? You do as I say and I'll let you go and help you evade those that search for you. You don't and well…I'll do what I've been hired to do. What do you say? Will you cooperate or not?"

A small, pathetic whine escapes his lips, signaling his want to speak, and you pull your hand away. "Yes."

The hopeful glint in his eyes leaves you wondering. Is he trying to trick you or is he saying the truth? "Very well. What business do you have with the Black Hand?"

"The B-black H-hand?" he stutters, eyes widening.

"Yes. You know, Princess Serenity…"

"I know who she is." He spits out, almost as if insulted. "Was she the one who hired you?"

You pull a chair from a nearby table and sit down in front of him. "I'm the one who asks the questions here."

"I have no business with that, that criminal!" he says, looking down at you. "I have never even met her."

"Is that so? She didn't seem very fond of you when we spoke. As a matter of fact, she sounded like there'd be nothing that would satisfy her more than having you dead. Rather disdainful, she was." He doesn't speak again, eyes slightly rolling back. Your left eyebrow rises and you lean forward, dragging the blade across his pants near his groin until you cut skin.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT!" he screams. "I, I, helped someone raping her."

"Oh?" you say, masking your interest. "Who raped her?"

"The man who occupied your position." He says, eyes glazing as he remembers, a slight smile curving his lips. The drug is finally taking effect. "He has always been a rather sick man… always with an eye open for young ladies." He chuckles. "And when he first saw the lovely Princess Serenity… oh he just couldn't _not_ have her. So we made a deal. He would give me an opportunity with Princess Michiru and I would help him with his own interest." He lets his head fall back and groans. "She was so innocent… so trusting… it was not hard to get her alone. I do not think she knows I helped though or I would have suffered the same fate as my friend."

You swallow down the bile that rises in your throat. "Consider yourself lucky." A few seconds pass by in silence. "Do you know a woman named Setsuna?"

His head quickly snaps down and he nods. "Yes. Met her a few years ago… she is rather feisty."

Your lips twitch. Feisty is an understatement. "Why does she want you dead?"

He blinks slowly. "She wants me dead? I honestly cannot think of a reason why."

"Think harder." You say, pressing the blade again.

"I don't know!" he cries out, tears starting to stream down his eyes. This time you believe him, knowing that he's fully under the influence.

"Alright." You nod and lean back again. "I'm not here because I was hired to kill you. My target is the Princess. The Black Hand hired me to kill her. Do you happen to know why she could want her dead?"

And he bursts out laughing. You jump slightly in surprise, not knowing what it is that he could find so funny in the whole situation. He hardly pauses to breathe, and his laugh is becoming more and more high-pitched until he sounds completely insane, head hanging close to his chest. Just as abruptly as he started laughing, he quiets down. You stand up, apprehensive. You don't know how to explain it, but he suddenly seems to be different, as if something in his most inner self has changed. It unnerves you.

His head snaps up and his eyes fix on you with an accuracy that has you taking a few steps away from him. His gaze is cold and calculating, almost inhuman. And when he speaks, his voice is not his own. "You ought to mind your own business, Tenoh Haruka of Uranus, and leave other people's alone."

"What? What do you mean of Uranus?"

He merely smiles. His eyes roll back in his skull and he stops breathing. His chest seems to become more and more constricted until it's as if all the air has been sucked from his lungs. His last words are nothing but a mere whisper echoing across the room eerily and burning themselves in your mind. "Until we meet again, Tenoh Haruka."

You manage to sneak back into your room undetected, locking the door behind you. You'd managed to place the bodies in a way that simulated murder follo

* * *

wed by suicide, having taken the trouble to fake a letter where he explained his motives. You had little doubt there'd be anyone that would claim otherwise. The sight of the slumbering Princess occupying your bed stops you in your tracks for a few seconds. Your bed has never been as inviting as it is right now.

You go to the washroom and quietly clean up, changing clothes again before slowly crawling into bed with her. The thought of it maybe being inappropriate doesn't cross your mind once. You fight back sleep for a few long minutes, too busy with memorizing her features in the darkness of the room to succumb, despite how tired you are. A single, daring finger, gently moves to her face, tracing the paths your eyes traveled, completely entranced.

Never had you thought of a woman the way you find yourself thinking of Michiru now.

A sigh escapes her parted lips and her forehead creases somewhat. She shifts in her sleep and mumbles something unintelligible, before reaching towards you and settling against your chest as if it were the most natural thing in the world. You tense momentarily, a brief sensation of discomfort settling in your stomach. Still, you don't move away from her as you should have. The warmth of her body resting on you is slowly relaxing you and before long you fall asleep.

The last thought crossing your mind is troubling.

_How am I going to kill you?_

* * *

_AN_

_Hey again!_

_Well, do you know those days when you are laying around in bed after being finished with the University and you grab your laptop and start writing and next thing you know it's 4 hours later and you've written a rather big chapter? Don't you just love them?_

_This is the biggest chapter yet and from here on you can expect more action going on, he he! You know, I've never found myself disliking one of my characters but my skin crawled while I was writing Kenichi's interrogation. I'm so happy that guy's dead, it's not even funny. Also hope you find the last sentence interesting – I mean it in a very ambiguous way! xD_

_I hope I can have more time to write and be able update soon again and I also found Setsuna rather amusing in the last chapter xD! _

_Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

_Until next time, _

_LostWyrda_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The sound of a groan and the feel of shifting sheets wake you up. Your eyes snap open and you tense momentarily once you notice that something is weighting you down, keeping you from getting up. You glance down and relax once you see who it is and remember what happened a few hours earlier. The Princess's head rests in your chest, apparently in a deep slumber. It would seem you've been promoted to Royal Pillow. You somehow manage to escape from beneath her without her waking; slowly stretching once you're on your feet. You move to the window and gaze outside. The sun had yet to rise.

"Good morning."

You turn around, surprised, eyes meeting the sleepy ones of the Princess who is now sitting in your bed. "Morning."

She smiles slightly and her face crinkles in slight discomfort, hand rising to the dark shadow of the bruise in her cheek. You quickly walk to her, kneeling in front of her and quickly inspecting the wound. "It's looking good. You're lucky it hasn't swollen."

She nods. "I suppose."

"Does it hurt?" you hesitantly move your fingers to touch her face. Not seeing any hesitance, you softly but firmly press on her skin, searching for any hidden damage. "Nothing's broken." You move to the bathroom and grab the ointment again, rubbing it in her face as you did last night. "I know I already asked but are you hurt anywhere else? Or sore maybe?"

She frowns and tenses slightly, shifting around for a few moments before stopping. "My right thigh is hurting slightly but nothing too serious."

"Let me see."

Michiru blinks. "Excuse me?"

"Let me see, Princess." You repeat. "You may not think it serious but it can be."

"Alright." She gets up from the bed and, with only a few seconds of hesitation, takes of the leggings carefully. And you're suddenly thankful for the length the shirt you lent her – it covered her down do mid-thigh. She lowers herself back down to the bed and stretches her right leg slightly and you are greeted with smooth, pale flesh. "Here." She points to a particular spot, breaking you from your gazing and you hiss in compassion.

"Hurting slightly?" you ask, already reaching into the flask again. "You have a damned palm print in your thigh. A nearly black one at that." You start rubbing it. "Look at you, Michiru. You're cringing away from me and I'm barely touching you. You could've said something last night."

"Last night, I was too preoccupied with other affairs to notice a bruise." She says through clenched teeth, one hand clenching the sheets while the other grips your knee in an effort to keep herself motionless. "Can you try to be gentler?"

Your eyes snap up to meet hers and your fingers still in her skin. "I…"

Whatever you meant to say is impeded by the sudden opening of the door, a loud bang echoing in the small room as it hits the wall. "Tenoh! Tenoh awaken! We need to search for my…" the Queen of Neptune appears in the doorway, her dark eyes jumping between you and the Princess, mouth falling open in shock.

And you are suddenly made aware of how the whole situation must look from her perspective. Michiru's muscle tensing beneath your palm tells you that she also noticed.

"Mother, this is _not_ what it looks like!" Bad idea, you think, that usually makes people believe that it is what it looks like.

"Then you have not… are not dallying with the… the Guard! A woman no less!" Larissa screeches, eyes opening more and more with each spoken word. "Michiru!" rage like you'd never seen before clouds the Queen's expression and she is so pale you are concerned she might pass out. "What the hell do you think you are doing, child? Have you got _nothing_ in that head of yours?"

You unexpectedly find yourself feeling rather insulted. "Now, just wait a minute, Highness, and I'll-"

"Shut up!" she screams, pointing her finger at you. "I am going to have your head for this, Tenoh!" she advances in quick, angry steps to the bed and grips Michiru's arms, pulling her up forcefully. A cry of pain erupts from your charge's mouth.

The same cold fury that took hold of you the past night starts seeping into your muscles and you spring up, gripping the Queen's forearm until she lets go, not even caring if you'll leave a mark. "Are you so completely set on thinking the worst of your daughter that you don't even notice that she's hurt, oh Queen of Neptune?"

She pulls herself free from your grip and she finally takes a careful glance at Michiru. The dark marks in her body are clearly visible, considering that the shirt hadn't lowered with her movements and her hair didn't cover her cheek; afterwards looking around the room and noticing the torn dress that you'd put in a bench. The Queen's eyebrows rise. "Michiru…" she whispers, clearly having understood the meaning of everything. Still, her tone suggests that she's hoping she misunderstood.

A single nod comes from the Princess.

A ragged breath escapes Larissa and she trembles slightly. She shakes her head, as if trying to wake herself. And then she turns on you again. "You! Did you do-"

"She did not!" Michiru speaks in a clear voice before you manage to defend yourself. "She saved me. She cared for me. That is what you walked in on Mother."

"Who did this, Michiru? Tell me so they can be punished."

"Kenichi." You spit out, hands clenching.

"Ke…" the Queen frowns, disbelief written in her face.

"Yes." The Princess whispers.

"Then he has been dealt punishment already." You have to make an effort to look surprised. "He was found dead this morning. He took his own life." Larissa continues, offering an explanation.

Silence falls on the three of you for a few seconds before you move to the door. "I've been hired to protect your daughter, from everything and everyone." You speak, unconsciously reinforcing your last word. "Right now, considering your state of mind, you are the only danger to her well-being that I perceive, Highness. As such, I will ask, as politely as I can, that you leave."

The Queen looks at you for a few moments, as if getting ready to contest. But she doesn't. She walks out of the room, head held high, not looking back once, and you close the door after her.

Michiru falls back on the bed and sighs. "Thank you, Haruka."

You sit next to her and lean your shoulder against hers. "You're welcome."

* * *

"You are dismissed, Tenoh Haruka."

The orange you were tossing up in the air fell down on the ground unnoticed and the brush that the Princess was moving across the canvas stops its motions. "Excuse me?"

"Your services are no longer needed." The Queen repeats in a slower voice, looking down at you with contempt clearly written in her expression. "You are fired."

The brush drops to the floor. "But… Why?"

Larissa sighs as if her actions greatly weighted in her heart, but the small smile that tugged at the corner of her mouth spoke otherwise. "Well, after long deliberation, I found myself rather unsatisfied with the protection that you are offering my daughter. When I first accepted you into service, I honestly expected a more thorough and careful approach to something as delicate as the safety of your Princess. Alas, I was wrong in holding such expectations."

There's only one thing going through your mind. "Bullshit!"

The Queen's eyes narrow. "Mind your language, Tenoh."

"Mind my language? Mind my fucking language? Why the fuck should I mind my fucking language? I've just been fucking fired with no fucking explanation, you nasty old bi-"

"Haruka!" Michiru whispers and you swallow down the torrent of insults you have especially thought of for her Highness, tapping your foot in a speedy rhythm so you won't carry on. "Mother, I must agree with Haruka… I do not see the logic behind your actions."

"Quiet, child. You have no business in this affair." Larissa spits out, glaring at her daughter. "And since when do you treat the servants by their first name?"

_Like you don't._ "She is not a servant!"

"Then what is she? A friend?"

Silence falls over the three of you. The Queen looks impossibly furious and imposing, Michiru's face is tensed in barely restrained anger and you are slowly breathing in and out so you won't explode. You figure it wouldn't bode well for you to kill the Queen, no matter how much more appealing the idea becomes with each passing moment.

"Well, you have an hour to collect your possessions and leave the grounds, Tenoh Haruka." Larissa breaks the silence, silently shifting in her place.

"The Princess's birthday party is tomorrow, Highness." You speak through your teeth in a last attempt of putting some sense into the woman's head. "Are you not concerned about your daughter's safety?"

"My daughter's safety has already been taken care of." The Queen turns and beckons someone from the shadows. "This is Michiru's new guard, Tanaka Kunio."

A tall, dark haired man steps out to stand a few feet behind the Queen, nodding in acknowledgment to both you and the Princess. A scar runs down his cheek; a scar that you put there long ago during a competition to see who was the best. He leers at Michiru, gray eyes slowly and provocatively running over her body, and you barely step in front of her out of instinct.

"Now, Tanaka, escort Tenoh to her ex-quarters. That is where you will be staying as long as you are in charge of the Princess's security." The Queen commands.

"With pleasure, Highness." He moves to you and grabs your arm, pulling you forcefully away from the two women. You manage to glance back once, smiling in reassurance at Michiru who is looking at you worriedly.

As soon as you are both out of sight, you pull out of his grip, reaching for the dagger hidden by your clothes and pressing it against his neck. He smiles and sighs as if indulging you. "Give me one fucking reason as to why I shouldn't kill you, Tanaka."

"You'd be accounted with my murder, Tenoh." He says, continuing before you are able to reply. "Yes, yes, we all have heard of your great elusion skills but the Queen doesn't seem to be particularly fond of you. You've always had balls, Tenoh. Not everyone would order Royalty to abandon a room." He chuckles. "She'll have hundreds of men searching for you, just to have your head. You won't be safe."

You know he's right. "What are you doing here? Have you grown tired of the strenuous life of an Assassin? Or maybe you're growing too old for it? You should've retired when I beat you, old man."

He shrugs out of your grip, face tightening. "I was contacted last week by the Black Hand and was hired to kill the Princess. I've been hired to do your job." He starts walking and you follow him, noticing that he's leading you to your room. Knowing him, he already studied and memorized the structure of the Palace. "She seemed rather disappointed in you… I'd go underground for a while if I were you."

"That's ridiculous!" you growl "Why would she be disappointed in me? I have been keeping up with her orders."

He chuckles. "People talk, Haruka…" he smacks you in the cheek condescendingly. "Rumors can kill faster than poison. I thought I'd taught you better."

"This is my job, Kunio."

"No. This _was_ your job. Now it's _mine_." He opens the door to your room and pushes you in. "Grab whatever belongings you own and retreat with whatever pride you have left."

* * *

You have never felt as humiliated as you are feeling in this instance, being led out of the Palace in everyone's sight. Led like you are a restrained animal, surrounded by 10 guards as if expected to try and run away. Tanaka seems to be rather bored by the whole situation, gaze traveling across the landscape of the Palace Grounds while leading you to the gate.

"It'll be a pleasure to substitute you, Tenoh." He says, before moving to touch his pockets. "Ah, before I forget, the Black Hand asked me to deliver this to you."

A small note falls in your palm, an even smaller message in it.

'_Tonight. Your house. Be there.'_

You nod once you read it and turn to leave, tossing the paper in his face.

"Haruka!" comes a cry from behind you and when you turn you are hit head on by the body of the Princess of Neptune. Her arms wrap around you tightly and you can't help but do the same, pulling her closer to your body. You tense as if you feel one of her hands diving beneath your clothing, the cold, smooth texture of paper sliding against your skin unsettling you. She pulls back after making sure that it is secured in place. "I will miss you."

You allow a smile to curve your lips. "Stay safe, Michiru."

She nods. "I will."

You don't notice the frown that forms in Tanaka's forehead at your actions.

* * *

"Can you believe this?" you say, tossing the small bag you carried to the floor, kicking it in frustration, sending it flying across the room and hitting a bronze statue with a dull thud. "I've been fired. _Fired_, Setsuna!"

She doesn't look up from her papers. "Please do refrain from thrashing my office."

"Yes, of course, I apologize." You retort, sarcasm flooding your words.

"Sit down, Haruka." She waits until you plop down into a chair before continuing. "I must admit it is surprising but why do you care so much?"

"It's my job. It's my responsibility." You shift in your seat. "I've never, ever, left a job unfinished. I have a reputation to uphold!"

Her red eyes narrow. "Is that all? No other reasons?"

You slam your fist in her desk. "What are you insinuating exactly?"

"Nothing." She holds her hands up, palms facing you. She waits for a few moments for you to calm down before continuing. "Did you try to get back in?"

You let out a bitter chuckle. "A substitute had already been found. Tanaka Kunio."

Her eyebrows lift in surprise. "Tanaka? Really?"

"He's working for the Black Hand too."

"So she found your mentor to do your work for you…" she leans back in her chair, gaze traveling across the room as if it was the first time she found herself in there. "The second best to do the best's job… This is rather strange, Haruka."

"I know." A few moments pass by in silence. "You think that Kenichi's death might be involved in this?"

"No." she coughs, shaking her head to reinforce her answer. "No. News traveled all over Neptune that the Queen's advisor took his own life… You did a good job, as usual."

"Setsuna… I didn't kill him."

She immediately looks at you, frowning in what you assume is concern. "What do you mean?"

You clear your throat and look down. "When I got to him, I asked a few questions… Drugged him to make sure he wouldn't lie, of course, and he gave his answers. And, when I asked him if he knew why Usagi wants the Princess dead he just started laughing… And afterwards… I don't know what it was that answered me but I know it wasn't him. His voice was not his own and I felt as if there was something truly evil in that room." You breathe in deeply, remembering. "And that thing, whatever it was, called me Tenoh Haruka of Uranus."

Your head snaps up when a choked sound comes from Setsuna. Her face is drained of all color, eyes wide and unfocused. It scares you. "Haruka, forget anything that has to do with this job. Forget what that man told you." She makes a cutting gesture with her trembling hand. "Forget everything! And stay as far away from the Palace as you can. You having been fired is going to turn out to be a blessing."

"Do you know what that thing was?"

She shudders. "It was nothing! Nothing important."

"Then about the whole part of me being of Uranus? What did that mean?"

"I said forget about it!" she growls out and a small cup that sat in her desk shattered. You swallow back your questions. She closes her eyes and lifts her hands, rubbing her temples with her fingers, taking in a few deep, calming breaths. "Go, Haruka. Go home and rest. Take those vacations you were planning on taking."

You know better than to push her. "Alright."

Her voice stops you from closing the door. "Haruka?"

"Yes?"

Her eyes meet yours for a few intense seconds before she speaks softly. "Be careful."

* * *

Stepping into your house for the first time after a few months is always a strange experience. The dust that rests on top of your few pieces of furniture immediately has you sneezing and the scent that fills the air is an eerily remembrance to the air back in the pub. As usual, you open the windows, barely any light entering considering that night had already fallen.

You drag your feet to your room, carefully navigating across the dark corridors, bumping into a few walls when you take the usual turns you'd take in the Palace. The door creaks as it opens, muffling your grumblings. You lower your bag to the ground and sit down in your old, familiar mattress and, when you shift in search of a comfortable position, you feel something scratching your skin. You reach back and pull out a small, plain envelope from your back. _Michiru._ You open it.

Two pieces of paper drop in your open palm. One is a note.

'_Haruka, please accept this as a means of apologizing. I do not understand what is happening with my Mother… I know it must be hard to believe but she has never been so brash. She has changed incredibly since you came to work in the Palace. Do not let her actions keep you from coming.'_

You only need to read the first lines of the other to know what it is.

'_Tenoh Haruka, you are hereby cordially invited to her Royal Highness, Princess Kaioh Michiru's birthday party that will be celebrated…"_

You turn and fall headfirst into the bed, dropping the papers near you, groaning in frustration. You had lied to Setsuna – there was indeed another reason as to why you were so outraged by your demission. You didn't want to leave Michiru's side. As such, you found yourself annoyed with yourself – you'd grown emotionally attached to a target. You cared too much about the Princess, so much so you weren't sure you could've done what you set out to do. Being fired spared you of having to find out.

Still, there was a side of you – the innermost, darkest part of you – that wanted to go and kill her, just to prove yourself and get rid of these unwanted feelings that lurked in your mind.

But, there was no point fighting. You know that you are going to end up going, even if just to see her once more. You turn to lie on your back. Your eyes close and you slip into a restless slumber, all thoughts of wating for your meeting with Usagi long gone.

* * *

A heavy weight settles on your bed, shifting the mattress and waking you up. Disorientated, you aren't able to react fast enough to move and you are suddenly unable to breathe. Your hands are held down and your legs are tied and you can't fight back.

You never thought you'd meet your demise by choking, helpless to do anything about it. Bright spots start appearing in your vision and your head feels too full of blood, the slowing pounding of your heart echoing loudly in your ears. The weight holding you down shifts slightly and then disappears. Your mouth falls open and you suck in a deep breath, oxygen erupting in your system and calming you down. The sound of your panting doesn't smother the distinct crack of a broken neck. The ropes tying you down are cut off and arms grab you and pull you to your feet. Your legs feel boneless though and you crumble to the floor. An impatient sigh escapes your savior and you are pulled into their arms and carried outside.

Long minutes pass unnoticed after you are shoved into a carriage with a sac put over your head, its motions nearly lulling you back to sleep. You are feeling much better but you're faking that you are still recovering, already thinking up a plan in case your savior wanted to kill you himself. You doubt though – you weren't tied up, and his voice – deep and gentle, though with an edge of command, and strangely familiar – calms you.

The carriage stops abruptly and you are led in an almost gentle way outside and into a building, the sound of your shoes surprisingly loud in the silence of the night. The creaking of a door closing behind you startles you and the bag is ripped off of your head. Your eyes close as they're hit by bright light and you groan in discomfort. A chuckle escapes the man who saved you and you risk opening your eyes, noticing in appreciation that the light isn't as intense as before.

The room you're in is bare, a single chair in the center, currently covered by the man's body as he bends down. The sound reaching your ears makes it clear that he's kissing someone. You frown. He straightens himself and turns to face you and your mouth falls open. You do know him.

"Prince Endymion…"

He nods and gives you a smile, moving away from the chair and leaving to another room, making the person in the chair visible. This time a surprised gasp escapes you.

"Usagi…" She stares at you, a soft, tired expression in her face. She looks older than the last time you saw her.

She rises from the chair and the Prince brings out another two seats, arranging them around Usagi's. She smiles at him gratefully and strokes his cheek. He takes her hand in his own and presses a kiss against her palm, sitting down in the seat closest to hers. All thoughts of feeling uncomfortable with their display leave your mind when her sharp blue eyes fix on you, lips parting to speak.

"There has been a change of plans, Tenoh Haruka."

* * *

_AN_

_Hey guys!_

_Hope you like this chapter. Sorry for the time skips and scene changes but like I said before I __**cannot **__wait to get to a scene that I've written that is going to happen next chapter! I'm so excited!_

_How many of you guys saw Haruka being fired coming? He he… I know I didn't… -.-" this story is practically writing itself and I hope you guys are enjoying the ride! It's gonna get even bumpier! I guess that some of the things may seem random and might be boring you (I know I find myself bored when there isn't much interaction between Haruka and Michiru) but I'm struggling to make that happen and keep Haruka realistic – she can't quite jump Michiru… even if she wants too deep down xD, but they are growing closer! These chapters are laying grounds for the future!_

_Well, thanks for reading and reviewing – hope it has you reviewing as much as you reviewed last chapter. Or not. It's your choice!_

_Until next time,_

_LostWyrda _

_Ps: completely random but last week I watched an anime that left me gobsmacked! Kannazuki no Miko! If you haven't watched it, go! It's not exactly my kind of thing since it involves mecha and all but I absolutely love the development of one of the characters (Chikane). I'm not an overly emotional person but it brought tears to my eyes in several occasions... The manga is better though! So, if you don't mind me suggesting, go! xD_


	8. Chapter 8

_AN: Heads up people! This chapter is written differently so everything that is written in italics is a flash from Haruka's conversation with Usagi and Mamoru! All that is written normally, is her present time! It's also rather long but I don't think that's a problem he he xD! Enjoy!_

* * *

Assassin's Tango

Chapter 8

"Hey!" a guard shouts once he sees you. "Where do you think you're going, Tenoh? You've been fired! You have no place here anymore!"

You slowly reach for your invitation, dangling it in front of his eyes. "I've been invited."

"What?" he roughly takes the paper from your hand, squinting down at the letters. You doubt he can read. "Um… Yes… Everything seems to be in order… Have a nice evening."

"Thanks." You say, walking away from him and through the open outer gates of the Palace Grounds. Subtly making sure that no one is watching you, you stray from the cobbled path leading up to the grand outer staircase, instead going through one of the hidden, shadowy paths that only the servants tended to use to make their way across the grounds. Walking into the ballroom by the main entrance is not your objective, not yet.

"_A change of plans?" you question in disbelief. "Haven't you fired me?"_

_She frowns. "Fired? I have not done such thing."_

"_Then what is this?" you toss her the small note Tanaka had given you._

You grin at a few of the maids once you enter the kitchen, watching in amusement as they all pause in their work, pink blushes taking hold of their cheeks. A few of them cry out your name.

"Ladies." You bow to them in acknowledgment. You are going to need their assistance. "I have a favor to ask of you."

"Are you mad, Tenoh?" Aya, one of the older maids, asks you, stepping forward. "If you walk out there, the Queen will have you killed. You've been gone for a day and she's been debating aloud whether she'll have you dead or not. I personally think she's lost it but still… Crazy or not, she'll have us dead if we help you too."

"Listen," you hold up your hands and frown "I'm here to help."

"Help?" another maid speaks up "Help in what?"

"You know Tanaka?" they all nod "He's not who you think him to be."

_Her eyes fly over the written words and her mouth contorts in annoyance. She passes it to the Prince. "That is not mine, Tenoh Haruka."_

"_Well, your new employee has assured me that it is!"_

"_What?" she frowns "Who?" _

"_Tanaka Kunio."_

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

You hold silence for a few moments so that your next words create a bigger impact. "He's here to kill the Royals and take over Neptune."

_Usagi's head snaps to the side when Endymion suddenly growls. "Mamoru?"_

"_That man is wanted for treason all throughout the Solar System." He says in a cold voice, anger bubbling beneath his calm exterior. "He has allied himself with the dark side. I am surprised that Larissa did not know about this."_

"Ha!" a nearby guard scoffs. "Funny Tenoh that you would say that because according to him, that's what _you_ came here to do!"

"Yes, of course that is I am here." You sigh and smile indulgently. "Because, being known as someone who has earned the dislike of her Highness and who, rumor has it, is a traitor, my obvious response would be to get my ass back into the Palace and risk my life, just for fun."

They all blink and stay quiet. You move to the man and grab him by the collar, pushing him up against a wall. "Do you think that I'm really that fucking stupid? Do you think that it didn't cross my mind that he'd say that about me? That he would try to put everyone against me?" you let go of him and he crumbles to the floor, silent. "I was hired to protect the Princess! I came back to do my job, even if I have been fired. It's my word against his. You choose who's telling the truth and who's lying."

"But the Queen…? Wouldn't she know about this?" another old maid says. "I think Tanaka is right. What other reason would the Queen have to throw you out?"

"Un-fucking-believable!" you pound your palm against the wall. "Do you think that if the Queen was aware of this that he's been spreading, I would be standing in front of you, alive and breathing and talking? Are you really that much of an idiot?"

_You chuckle. "You'd be surprised at the quantity of things that the bitch knows but chooses to overlook."_

_They both nod. "Then this changes everything." Usagi continues. "Haruka, tomorrow you must go to the Palace. Use whatever means necessary. Just get in there." _

"_I've been invited."_

_The young woman smiles. "Even better."_

"She's right." A deep, imposing voice quickly brings silence to the room. "She has done nothing to make us think that she's what that man says she is. We've known her for longer. She's lived among us. I believe her."

"Iwao." You bow your head in respect, masking your surprise at his intervention.

"So, what are you going to do Tenoh?" the tall man moves closer to you. "What do you need from us?"

"_What should I do then?"_

_Usagi sits. "You are going to kill Tanaka Kunio."_

_You breathe in deeply, every single memory of your time with him passing through your mind. "As you wish." He might've taught you plenty of what you know, but you've never been very fond of him._

"_And afterwards, you are going to kill Larissa." A cold glint takes hold of Usagi's eyes, almost as if the mere thought of it gave her uncanny satisfaction._

"I am going to do my job. I'm going to eliminate the threat." You look around the room at the people that are intently listening to you, making a great, encompassing gesture with your hand. "As such, I need you to keep an eye on Tanaka…and on the Queen."

They all frown. "The Queen?"

"Yes." You nod, carefully choosing your words so that they will accept what you want. "He has her under his spell. If she were to notice me, or even suspect that I'm here, do you think she'll take it lightly?"

"_What? Why?" You are not amused. "Killing Larissa will only bring chaos to Neptune! Do you want what happened in Uranus to happen here in Neptune?"_

"_If we let Larissa live, chaos will take hold of Neptune." The Prince's voice, calm and deep, answers. "This might not make much sense to you, Tenoh, but our actions are justified."_

"And how are you going to get close to him without him noticing?"

You reach for your pocket and take out a dark object that you'd been given the day before. "With this."

"A mask?" Iwao scoffs. "That's only going to bring more attention to you."

"Not necessarily." You counter. "You see, I am rather close with Prince Endymion and as you know, he tends to wear a mask in formal occasions. I come accompanying him. I will be by his side until I find a way to do what I came here to do. If any of you detect such an opportunity before me, be sure to let me know."

"_Explain it to me then!" you snap. You don't like being kept in the dark. "What could possibly justify your decisions?"_

_The two look at each other for a few seconds, almost as if having a silent conversation, before they both nod. "Darkness is covering our Solar System like a shadow." Endymion sighs. "It has been happening for years, even since before we were born. But lately, it has been growing worse."_

You turn as they all nod, a small smile curving your lips. You raise your hands and wave back to them, quickly moving outside again, waiting near the grand staircase for Endymion, as you had agreed on, slipping on the mask discretely. You find it rather interesting that none of the people that pass by take notice of a black clad stranger who is wearing a mask and who has a sword hanging by their hip, lurking in the shadows – and then some had the nerve to question how it is that so many appeared dead.

"_It always starts the same way." The blonde woman leans her head back. "One thought. A single thought that will grow and develop until it dominates its holder. And then it spreads to others, until the whole of the population thinks the same."_

"_And what happens after?" you ask._

"_Death. Chaos. Destruction." A bolt of lightning suddenly illuminates the room, the booming growl of the thunder quickly following it. You hadn't even noticed it had started raining. "Can you not feel it, Haruka? It is happening right now, as we speak. This darkness is taking hold of Neptune and its people."_

"Good evening, Haruka." A man clad in noble, dark clothes, a sword hanging by his left side, appears in front of you.

"Prince." You bow your head slightly in acknowledgment.

He chuckles. "I have to remind you that we are posing as close friends, Haruka. As such, I must insist that you use no such formalities when addressing me, much like I am doing. I shall call you by your name and you may call me Endymion or Mamoru, whichever you please."

You smirk. "Alright, Endymion…" Somehow, after seeing him and Usagi, calling him Mamoru doesn't feel quite right. It seems to be far too intimate.

"Good." He gestures to the stairs and you both start climbing them, the familiar sight of the grand entrance to the Palace quickly greeting you.

_You let out a shuddering breath. "But…" you start, but nothing else comes out._

"_I hired you to kill the Princess because she is to be the next leader of Neptune. What better target for the dark?"_

"_But she was wrong. We were wrong." Mamoru continues. "The Princess continues to be uncorrupted. What we felt from here, does not come from her."_

A nervous looking man approaches you and asks in a stuttering way how he should announce you, quickly leaving after he gets his answer. Too busy staring at your surroundings; you don't pay attention to it. Endymion clears his throat. "You have done what you said you would?"

"Of course." You mumble, trying to swallow down the sudden anxiety that is starting to choke you. You shift in your place, clearing your throat too. "They'll warn me when there's an opportunity, if I don't notice one myself."

A booming though distant voice cuts your conversation. "His Royal Highness, Prince Endymion of Planet Earth and accompanying him his cousin, Count Yamamoto Haru of Planet Uranus."

Your eyebrows immediately rise and you turn to him, confused. "What…?"

"Do not ask." He hisses as the doors open and you get in view of everyone.

"_The Queen?"_

"_Now, yes." He nods. "But only for a few weeks. Before…"_

"_Kenichi."_

"_Exactly. After he killed himself, the evil that was in him transferred to the Queen. We knew it had been trying to do so for a while but we thought it was trying to take hold of Princess Michiru."_

People all gaze at you wonderingly as you both enter the ballroom and it doesn't surprise you. People of Uranus were rare to find away from their planet and having the opportunity to see one was not something to throw away – a shame it's all an act. You have the sinking suspicion that people will flail all around you for the rest of the evening.

"Weren't we supposed to be just friends?"

Mamoru barely glances at you. "Consider yourself promoted."

"Ha." You scoff. "Still, was it necessary to say that I'm of Uranus? Why not of Earth as you? People will not leave me alone for the rest of the evening."

"Yes, I am aware, but this way people will be less likely to try and question us about yourself. It is not known that I have a cousin in Uranus, so it is easier for you to pose as such." His back straightens as the elegant figure of the Queen of Neptune breezes her way towards you, managing to mumble one final thing. "It is easier to deflect any questions about you and fool everybody."

"Prince Endymion!" Larissa's eyes are enlarged in an exaggerated display of surprise, hand extended towards him, completely ignoring you. "We were not sure of your presence here tonight since you did not reply to the invitation. How lovely it is that you decided to come."

Your companion bows, taking her hand and making a gesture as if to kiss it. "Highness, I must apologize for not sending confirmation of my attendance for I was uncertain whether I would be able to come or not. Things have been rather demanding back home."

She nods gracefully. "Of course, Prince. I understand." Her gaze travels to you and quickly runs over your body. You suppress a sigh of impatience at having to go through this again. "And who are you, young man, who I have never heard of before? I was not aware that the Prince of Earth had family in Uranus."

"We are distant cousins, Highness." Endymion quickly says.

"Indeed." You speak in a lower voice, disguising your normal tone so she won't recognize you. "I am Yamamoto Haru. It is a pleasure to be here, Highness. Neptune is very beautiful… much like its ruler." You fight to keep a straight face at that, smiling in a charming way at the woman while bowing.

_You move your head in dawning comprehension. That would explain the difference in the Queen's behavior. And that evil feeling you had with Kenichi… "So that's what it was!"_

"_Pardon?"_

_You lean forward closer to them. "I was there when it happened. He didn't kill himself. He just… died." You scratch your head. "I caught him trying to rape the Princess and of course I had to deliver his punishment. I was going to kill him, since Setsuna had hired me to do so earlier, and the opportunity was too good to be wasted."_

_The somber expression on Usagi's face at the mention of rape disappears. "Ah, Setsuna…She is a good friend."_

_You smile slightly in silent agreement. "So I took the moment to exchange a few words with him and at a certain time… his whole demeanor changed. I felt like there was something genuinely evil in that room. At that time, that man was not Kenichi. It wasn't even a man."_

"Ah, Count Yamamoto, you flatter me so. I am glad that you find Neptune to be so enjoyable. I have never been to Uranus but I have heard wonders of its beauty." She stares at you for a few more seconds before her attention is back on your 'cousin'. "Prince, have you met my daughter?"

"Yes, Highness." He nods. "Many years ago during a visit of yours to my Planet."

"Ah yes." She shakes her head, raising a hand to her forehead. "You must forgive me for forgetting. My mind is not as sharp as it was when I was younger." She makes a pause, obviously waiting for some sort of disagreeing, but you both stay silent. "Anyways, she should come to greet you. Tanaka!"

Both you and Mamoru tense slightly as the dark figure of the guard suddenly appears out of nowhere. "My Queen?"

"Fetch my daughter."

"_So you have seen what we are talking about."_

"_Was it that thing?"_

"_It has many names… death, darkness, evil, destruction…" Mamoru speaks, making a small gesture with his hand. "We call it Chaos… the accumulation of every dark thing in the Universe."_

"You called for me, Mother?" Michiru appears soon after, led by her now Royal Guard. She looks incredibly bored and tired, at least to you who are accustomed to her small gestures. Still, she holds herself in a dignified way, ready for whatever is waiting for her.

"Yes, child." The Queen gestures to the both of you. "Did you not hear the announcing? Prince Endymion is here, along with his cousin, Count Yamamoto Haru of Uranus." The tone of the Queen's voice makes it rather easy that she's intending to play match-maker.

Michiru's gaze travels to the Prince and she curtsies, a courteous smile curving her lips, though her back straightens slightly, obviously having reached the same conclusion as you. "Prince Endymion, good evening."

"Princess Michiru." He bows lower to her than he bowed to her mother.

"Count Yamamoto." Her blues eyes fix on you and don't move on. She frowns slightly, gaze searching, and extends her arm.

You force yourself to breathe as you take hold of her hand with both of yours, bringing it up to your lips and pressing a kiss to her soft skin, eyes never leaving hers. "Princess Michiru." Your voice is huskier when you speak, breath whispering against her skin and heart beating erratically as a barely disguised flash of recognition crosses her face.

"_Chaos…" it startles you how easily the name roles from your tongue. "Since you seem to know so much about it, I want you to explain something to me. Why did it call me Tenoh Haruka of Uranus?"_

_A flash of recognition crosses both their faces, though it is quickly concealed. Usagi sighs. "That is for a later time, Haruka. Do not worry yourself with such things."_

The Queen clears her throat, ripping your attention away from her daughter. Her eyes narrow on Michiru, who seems to be utterly confused, and her right eyebrow arches. Mamoru too is gazing at you in a rather perplexed way. He looks down pointedly and you realize that you had been standing with the Princess's hand trapped between yours for a considerate amount of time and had yet to let go.

She seems to reach the same conclusion at the same moment and pulls her hand from your grip, though in a slow, almost reluctant way. "Have we met before, Count? You seem oddly familiar."

You force back a smile. Of course it would be harder to trick her. She is an artist after all and you had spent months by her side. "No, Princess. I am afraid we have not met before."

"Are you sure?" she insists.

"Child, you have never been to Uranus and if I am not mistaken, this is the Count's first visit to Neptune." You nod in agreement. "Well, since you are both here, I think it would be a rather nice sight if the two of you shared a dance. What say you, Prince Endymion?"

"It would be an honor, Highness."

The Queen appears to remain rather oblivious to the lack of will and the glaring awkwardness between the pair as they move.

_And again with keeping things from you. You decide to simply give up. There's no point in insisting – they'll tell you when – and if – they want. "But, killing the Queen… won't it make it move again? Spread to another person?"_

"_As long as it does not spread to the Princess, it does not matter." The Black Hand looks out to the rain. "We need to keep it out of those whose responsibility and duty is ruling the planet. Since it has not tried to get to the Princess, we think that, maybe, there might be something in her that is keeping it away. She has a strong aura. We are not overly concerned about her well-being."_

A few hours later, after endless pointless chatter and even more pointless dancing, you finally manage to sit down for a few moments, stretching your tired legs. Mamoru takes the opportunity to sit also and you both talk, no real important subjects being breached.

Until the tall shadow of Iwao comes to stand behind you. "The Queen and Tanaka have retreated to the Queen's study for a few moments, to discuss private affairs."

You tense and lower your glass to the table. "Are you sure?"

"She told me so herself. If you want, I can provide a distraction to get her out so you can do what you must."

"No." you quickly say. "I will do so myself. Thank you, Iwao." The man disappears with a short nod.

"Now is your chance!" The Prince leans towards you. "The both in the same room… There is no better time! Go!"

You pull back your chair and rise silently, gaze traveling across the dancing people and straightening your clothes. "Alright."

"Haru…" Mamoru's voice is nothing but a whisper. You raise an eyebrow. "Good luck."

An arrogant smirk takes hold of your lips. "Luck is for those who do not know what they are doing. Do not worry about me, Endymion. It's been years since I've needed luck."

_Endymion shifts in his seat. "The Queen and the Princess are currently the most important people in Neptune. They require a bit more attention than any other. As you probably know, Neptune is a rather traditional planet and as such, after Larissa dies, Michiru rises to the throne in an automatic fashion, no contestation whatsoever. So we find ourselves in a dilemma."_

_Your left eyebrow arches. "Dilemma?"_

"_Yes." He nods. "If all goes well, if you manage to do as we ask, if the people accept her, the Neptunian society will quickly stabilize and it will be as if nothing amiss happened."_

Larissa and Tanaka are speaking in hushed voices inside her office, the door open the enough for you to slip in undetected, remaining hidden in the shadows as much as possible. You take off your mask and throw it carelessly to the floor. Despite your attitude with the Prince, you were nervous – the memory of your talk and Kenichi's last words ringing loud and clear in your head. You're not dealing with something normal this time. You need to be careful.

Luckily, their backs are turned away from you and, once the Queen walks inside a small, hidden compartment in her study, you move. The small dagger that had been digging into your back all night is quickly and silently unsheathed, held firmly in your hand as you saunter your way behind Tanaka. One hand presses against his lips, muffling whatever sound he may make, and the other presses the blade against his neck.

"Payback is a bitch." You whisper in his ear, feeling with slight satisfaction as he tenses. One quick, precise movement later, his body loses all strength and you grab it, carefully lowering him to the ground so no unwanted sounds are made. You look at your hands and then at your clothes, noticing contently that no blood is staining them. One down, one to go, you think as you straighten up, waiting for the Queen who is yet to return.

"_But if something goes wrong," Usagi continues "If the people decide that she is not prepared for it… if they do not manage to accept the death of their Queen, Neptune will become a second Uranus. No social order, no official ruler, no laws whatsoever. We think that the likeliness of things going wrong is too far high to ignore. The Princess shall be kept from assuming her rightful position as the future ruler. That is the best approach."_

"I was wondering whether you would show yourself tonight, Tenoh Haruka." A low, silky voice comes from the compartment. "You just could not stay away."

A shiver runs down your spine and you clench your teeth. "I was invited."

"So it would seem." The Queen comes forth. But it's not her you realize. She looks and holds herself in a completely different manner.

"Chaos…"

A brilliant smile illuminates her face. "Ah!" her voice says in an entirely delighted tone. "So you know who I am! Most excellent." She moves closer to you but you step away. You don't want to be close to that creature. A slight frown appears on Larissa's forehead but she doesn't attempt to get closer. She shakes her head. "Well, this will make things easier. I presume you have been told of my goal?"

"Destroy things?" you spit out, right hand moving to your sword and clutching the handle.

"Yes! But that is only a small part of it. I want to destroy so I can rebuild after!" the possessed Queen moves to the window, gazing out to the planet in a rather melancholic way. "You see, Tenoh Haruka… The Universe is being corrupted."

"Yes! By you!"

"No!" she looks at you sharply. "By its rulers who do nothing but sit and watch as everything is slowly destroyed. I am here to end this. I am here to destroy these people who are content to observe while their homes are wrecked. I am here to unite everyone under the same ruler and to bring peace and prosperity to this land." She turns and walks to you. "And for that, I require assistance. For that, I require warriors who are capable of fighting and doing as I say, so this can all end. Warriors like you. Join me, Haruka. Join me and we will be great together!"

You unsheathe your sword, pointing it at her. As pretty and appealing as it all sounds, you are absolutely sure that it's all a lie. "You don't convince me."

"You can have everything you want… all you desire… I can give it all to you." the Queen moves forward until the tip of her sword keeps her from moving any further. Her head tilts to the side and a cunning smile curves her lips. "You can have her you know… the Princess… You just have to be mine, join my side."

"I will never be yours!" you growl, making slight pressure with your arm so the sword pushes her slightly away.

"Fool!" her face contorts and her voice changes completely to the same that you heard from Kenichi. "If you will not be mine, Tenoh Haruka, then you will not belong to anyone else. Especially not to Serenity!" her eyes shift to somewhere behind you and she grins. "Mark my words! If you are not mine, then you will die!" And then, without you being able to do anything, she walks forward, impaling herself in your sword until her body is touching yours, whispering in your ear. "Your blood will stain my hands sooner than later, Uranian. Yours and everyone else's in this Solar System!"

A rather fake cry of pain tears from her lips just as a shaky voice comes from behind you. "Haruka? Mother?"

_You shake your head. "You can't just assume that things will go wrong!"_

"_Even if they do not" her voice takes on a colder edge "Nothing guarantees she herself will not be swayed and seduced by Chaos when confronted with her mother's death, and embrace it by her own will. It would be too dangerous. This situation is too serious to take any chances. She cannot be allowed to rise to the throne."_

You look back in shock, meeting Michiru's wide eyes with your own. You pull back your arm and the Queen drops to her knees before you. The Princess can't see it but a maniacal smile takes hold of the Queen's lips before she falls on her back, her last breath echoing off the walls rather loudly.

A few seconds pass by before Michiru runs forward dropping next to her mother's body. Her hands lightly stroke the Queen's pale face while a single tear runs down her cheek. Despite it all, the sight makes you feel slightly disgusted with yourself. She doesn't look up at you as you shift in your place.

"She might not have been the best mother at times, but she did care for me in her own way." The Princess's voice is void of any emotion. "And now she is gone…"

You swallow, not knowing what to answer. She carefully arranges the body on the ground, and slowly lifts herself.

"So Tanaka was right." Michiru whispers once you stand face-to-face. "You are an assassin."

"Yes." You confirm.

She nods and looks away briefly. "Then what are you waiting for?"

"Excuse me?" Your heart starts beating faster in your ribcage and a strange feeling dawns on you. What does she mean?

"Do it, Haruka. Do what you came here to do." She says, voice bordering on desperate. "Kill me. Finish it."

You don't move, simply staring at her.

"My whole life, I have had people telling me what to do. What to dress, what to say, what to think… how I should eat, how I should walk, even how I should simply sit… I cannot begin to tell you how utterly frustrating it is. And when I rise to power, it will only be worse." Her eyes gaze up at you, a determined gleam shining in their depths as she moves closer, hands twitching as if she's deciding whether to touch you or not. "All I want, all I dream of, is being capable, for once, to decide what I want to do. I long for freedom – from everything. From this room, this palace, this _life_."

"Michiru…" you're incapable of doing anything but listen as the Princess speaks her mind, confirming all that you had thought of when observing her.

"No. Let me finish." She takes in a deep breath, visibly forcing herself to stay steady. "If the only way that I can gain that freedom is by that…" she points at your hand and you compulsively tighten your grip around the handle of the sword "If there is no other way… then so be it."

_You nod, reluctantly. You don't like the situation but you can see the logic behind their reasoning. "Then what should I do with the Princess?"_

You take in a deep breath and steel yourself, arm raising. Still, you can't help but close your eyes as you slash down and the sword meets its destination, a dull thud echoing off the walls as your target hits the floor.

It's over, you think as your eyes fall on the motionless figure that was once the Princess of Neptune, lying at your feet.

"_The Princess?" a slight smile curves her lips. "As long as you remember our words, you can do with her as you see fit."_

* * *

_AN_

_Hey guys!_

_So yeah, this is the part that I've been wanting to get to since I started writing this story! He he… can't wait to continue! Longest chapter until now! And I think that's a cliffhanger right there at the end eh? xD_

_Well, hope you guys liked this chapter… if it is too confusing in terms of organization, let me know and I'll post them separately (even though I do rather like it this way). I tried to give it sequence so it would be easier to follow but still… one never knows!_

_Anyways, hope this shed some light on what's happening but that it still intrigues you the enough for you to keep reading and reviewing (:D)_

_Thanks for reading and reviewing, as always!_

_Until next time,_

_LostWyrda_


	9. Chapter 9

Assassin's Tango

Chapter 9

_It's over, you think as your eyes fall on the motionless figure that was the Princess of Neptune, lying at your feet._

"_The Princess?" a slight smile curves her lips. "As long as you remember our words, you can do with her as you see fit."_

You need to move fast, you think as you gaze down at your work. The stench of death is slowly but surely taking over the room and it probably won't be long before someone comes in search of the Queen and the Princess. You move to Tanaka's body and rip a small piece of fabric from his clothes, using it to clean off the drying blood from your sword. Once you can see your reflection on the cool metal, you throw the cloth back on top of the body and move to the door and, after making sure that the hallway is deserted, you step out of the room and lock it behind you.

You walk casually for a few moments before you break out in a run, only slowing when you reach the immediacies of the ballroom and people start appearing. Avoiding their eager approaches, your eyes scan the moving crowd until you find Mamoru dancing with some woman, looking rather uncomfortable at her closeness as they twirl. Suppressing an amused smirk, you quickly walk until you stand next to them.

"Excuse me, madam." You cut through their awkward dance, one hand on his shoulder and one in her waist, subtly forcing them apart. The woman frowns at you when you pull Endymion from her and you flash her the most charming smile you can muster. "I need to borrow my cousin for a few moments. Would you terribly mind?"

"N-no. Go right ahead, Count." She stutters, gazing at you dreamily, completely seduced.

And you do.

This time not having a care whether you are being polite, you drag him out to the corridor. He gazes at you questioningly and you shake your head. "Try to keep up and do your best not to bring any attention to us." Once he nods, you are walking again, moving away from the bright lights and loud music from the ballroom and to the darkened hallway where the door to the Queen's study is, pausing and listening for any signs of anyone having followed.

Satisfied that you appeared to be alone, you turn to face Endymion and take the time to actually look at him in a thorough manner for the first time since you met; trying to assess what his reaction would be to what lied behind the walls. He shifts, uncomfortable with your gaze. "What is going on, Haruka? Did something go wrong?"

"No." You sigh and turn to the door again, unlocking it and stepping inside, motioning for him to follow you, and quickly closing it behind him. A silent gasp escapes him while he looks around and you chuckle. "Did you have doubts that I would manage to do as you asked?"

"No." He says, but the small moment of hesitance before he answers betrays him. "Why did you bring me here?"

"I need your assistance."

He frowns. "What for?"

"I need you to leave and take her with you." You answer, pointing to where Michiru is lying.

"You want me to grab a dead body and take it with me?" he repeats slowly, looking at you as if you've grown mad.

You exhale loudly in impatience, crossing your arms and arching an eyebrow. "Do you think me stupid? She's not dead."

Endymion blinks. "What?" he breathes out, quickly moving to Michiru and checking for a pulse, shaking his head once he finds it. "Why?"

"There is no need to kill her."

"But Chaos…"

"You said so yourself that there might be something in her that is keeping it away from her!" you growl in annoyance. "I will not have an innocent's blood in my hands."

"I wager it would not be the first time that innocent blood would stain your hands." He snaps back, blue eyes shining at you in defiance and you feel as if something in your most inner being shifts, the same thing that feeds your drive when you fight.

You don't like being defied.

Still, you take in a deep breath and swallow forcefully, trying to push down the sudden anger that takes hold of your limbs, focusing your eyes in a corner of the room.

"Haruka…" he sighs after a few moments of silence. "You have allowed yourself to grow too close… You cannot see the danger behind your actions."

"You only said that she couldn't rise to the throne!" you say in a loud voice. "You didn't ask me to take her life. Usagi told me I could do what I wanted."

"No matter! It will be safer this way!" one of his hands gropes his pockets, the twinkling shine of a blade appearing from their depths. "Do not worry. If you cannot do it, I will."

That which had once only shifted now broke at the sight of him holding a blade over her heart, obviously intending to kill. A sudden all-consuming blind rage clouds you mind. You tremble violently, your breathing echoing loudly in the room. He looks up at you and his eyes widen in alarm, fixating on your forehead which is burning in heat. Your heart pounds madly and without knowing exactly how, you are pinning Mamoru down on the floor, the dagger that he was planning on using on Michiru now in your hand and pressed against his neck.

A drop of blood runs down his skin and it placates you, but only slightly. You don't recognize your voice when you speak, so deep and hateful it sounds. "Touch her and I will forget any repercussions that may come, yeah? I will not give a flying fuck about what might happen to me, do you understand? I _will_ kill you. Slowly. Painfully. Is that clear?"

"Y-y-yes." He manages to wheeze out, trying and failing to move away from you.

"I'm glad." You tap him in the face rather harshly, not having any intention to get off of him. "Now, you will do as I said and take her with you while I provide a distraction, yes? And if you plan on doing anything to her…" you pause and press the blade harder "I want you to remember what I just told you. You will wait for me with her by the gazebo outside. Understood?"

He nods and the door suddenly bursts open. You turn your head slowly and the face of Iwao, who has his mouth open in shock, enters your line of sight. You watch in silence as his eyes roam over the entire room, pausing for a few long moments on the Queen's body, and you slowly grow tense again. It seems like hours pass before he finally looks at you and when he does, the rage that burns in his eyes clashes directly with your still present anger, stroking it and lighting up the fire that had consumed you. The highly likely possibility of an upcoming fight excites you tremendously.

"Tenoh…" he says, hand moving to his sword and unsheathing it. "Get off his Highness."

You gaze down at Mamoru. "Endymion, do as I said now." You mumble in a quiet voice so that the guard won't listen, before rising and putting yourself in front of Michiru's unconscious body.

"Come to me, Tenoh."

You wait for a few moments while Mamoru picks up Michiru before doing as Iwao asked, not getting too close to him. The guard doesn't spare a second glance to the Prince and doesn't pause to think whether _his_ Princess is alive and well. No, his eyes are fixed on you. But not just a random part of you – they are fixed on your forehead, just like Endymion's had been before him, eyes shining in confusion for a few seconds before widening in comprehension. He steps back only slightly, visibly swallowing as if in fear.

What's suddenly so interesting about your forehead?

You frown and draw your sword as soon as the two are out of the room, swinging it around with one hand in warm-up. Iwao quickly does the same, adopting a defensive stand.

"I trusted you Tenoh…" he whispers, nose crinkled in disgust. "And what do I get in return? You kill my Queen…"

"Circumstances of life, my friend." You reply sarcastically.

"Tanaka was right! You _are _a traitor!"

"He was worse than me. Much worse."

"Doesn't matter!" he shakes his head in fury. "He's already had his punishment. It's your turn!"

"I don't want to fight you, Iwao."

"Then hold still while I kill you!"

And with that he strikes.

* * *

You're cleaning the slight trace of blood from your sword when you find Endymion. He's sitting near the shadows mingling almost perfectly with the dark, the only sign of his presence being the pale tone of skin. His eyes fix on the red liquid as you pass a piece of fabric across the blade, almost transfixed by the sight.

"Where is Michiru?"

He shakes his head as if your words woke him up. "I hid her there." He points to some nearby bushes. "She has not woken up yet." You nod, already knowing that it would be a while before she regained her senses considering where you hit her and the force of your blow. His gaze shifts back to your sword as you sheathe it and you arch your brow in question. "Did you kill him?"

You chuckle. "I said it before, Prince. The killing of innocents doesn't bode well with me." He frowns in disbelief. "Despite what you may think of me, the truth is that I am an assassin. But that does not make me a murderer." You only accept a job when you had proof that the person you are being hired to kill was not the best to be associated with – the only reason as to why you had agreed on the one that brought you to the Palace was because it was Setsuna who had given it to you. You trusted her to remain loyal to your standards.

"I understand." He says, but you can tell he doesn't. Still, you don't have the time or patience to explain to him how your mind works – you don't comprehend it yourself some times.

You move to the bushes and after some shifting, emerge with the Princess in your arms. You make a gesture with your chin to Endymion, motioning for him to get up. "Let's go."

"Go?" he repeats as he rises. "Go where?"

"I wouldn't know, Prince. Last time we went there, I had my eyes covered. You will lead the way."

He frowns and steps back, shaking his head in refusal. "No. I cannot take you there. I will not risk us being found."

"If you are subtle, we won't be." You sigh as he remains still. "Look, I understand your reluctance to take me there. I know you don't want Usagi hurt. But right now, I don't know anywhere else that can possibly be safe enough for me to be with _her_" you look down at Michiru pointedly "without there being a risk for her. This is not for me, Mamoru. It's for her."

His posture visibly softens. "What makes you think she will want to be anywhere near us during this time?"

"I know she probably won't want to be near _me_." You whisper. "I know that she'll be incredibly confused about what's happening and will probably try to escape. But I also know that she needs a place to stay in safety. She just lost everything a few minutes ago. Everything she knows. She needs a safe haven." What you don't tell him is that she wanted out from it all.

A few moments pass in a heavy silence before he sighs. "Alright." He says and starts walking.

You don't look back once as you follow him.

* * *

A groan escapes Michiru as she shifts in the bed.

You jump from your seat, stumbling slightly as you approach her, movements made sluggish from lack of sleep. It had been a few hours since you had arrived at the house, being faced immediately by a surprised Usagi. She had looked at Mamoru for a moment, almost as if having a silent conversation, before she led you to a room in the back of the house. She'd told you where to find things if you needed and had quickly left after, closing the door behind her, leaving you alone with an unconscious woman who would most likely not want to be next to you when she woke up.

You could leave, you thought as you gazed down at her. There was nothing that was physically restraining you – you weren't tied down, the door wasn't locked and if it was, there was a window in a corner that you could make use of. You knew it would be best if you left. She was safe – you trusted Usagi to keep her well and to put some sense into Mamoru's head. Still, you stayed by her side, watching over her while she slept and tending to the area where you had hit her.

Another groan falls from her lips as she raises her hand, pressing her fingers cautiously against the bruised skin. You reach out without a thought, stopping her from hurting herself any further, and her eyes snap open, slowly focusing on you. Her brow furrows as you smile at her, and a few moments pass before she moves away from you, even if just barely.

You'd been expecting this reaction from her, but your chest still tightened when faced with it.

"It's alright." You whisper, trying to eliminate the confusion present in her face.

Her eyes shift across the room, falling on everything but you as she slowly sits up. "Where are we?"

"Safe." You move back, giving her some space. Your answer doesn't satisfy her, you can tell, but she accepts it.

"What happened?" she asks after a few seconds of silence, shifting again. "Why am I alive?"

"Because I didn't kill you." You say sarcastically, wanting to see if that would bring her eyes to you.

It does. Her gaze is filled with annoyance, and you can almost feel the question emanating from them. "Why?" you're the one who looks away this time. "Why? I asked you to. I was waiting for it."

"You don't deserve to die." You mumble. "You've done nothing wrong."

She nods and chuckles grimly. "And my mother? What did she do?"

"Your mother… she didn't do a thing. She simply couldn't resist." Her mouth opens, ready to question your answer, but you raise your hand, effectively cutting off her words. "Don't, Michiru."

A knock comes from the door, breaking the heavy silence between you, before opening hesitantly. Usagi's head – you can tell it's her despite the darkness – appears in the doorway before she opens it further, standing in an almost nervous fashion in her place, not inside the room but not out either. You make a small, inviting gesture with your hand and she smiles, stepping inside the room cautiously, the small light shining from outside illuminating her features. Michiru gasps and Usagi's attention is immediately diverted to her, blue eyes meeting blue eyes with an eerie accuracy.

"Hello Princess." The Black Hand's voice is warm and gentle when she speaks, a tone that you had never heard before. "Or should I say Michiru, considering all that has passed?"

"Princess Serenity…" the artist says in wonder, almost as if she couldn't believe that she was indeed standing before her.

The blonde smiles at her in amusement before she looks at you. "You can come out whenever you are ready, Haruka. We have business to discuss."

"Alright." You nod in agreement and she leaves, closing the door behind her.

A soft hand suddenly grips your arm and your head snaps back to look at your former charge. "She's alive?"

"Yes." You say simply.

"And you know her?"

"Yes."

"How?"

You pause. You give Michiru what you hope to be a blank gaze while your mind runs loose. Should you tell her the truth? Should you tell her what's Usagi's part in all that is happening? You sigh, feeling torn. If you tell answer her honestly, there's no guarantee that she won't react badly – what else is to be expected when you learn that someone you know wants, _wanted_ you dead? And if you lie… if you lie what? She wouldn't be able to tell. Still, you decide to only tell her part of the truth. "Mutual friend."

Her eyes narrow. "What are you hiding from me, Tenoh?"

You blink in surprise. "What makes you think I'm hiding something?"

"I have known you for months now. It has become easy for me to realize when you are hiding something from me."

You don't know what to answer her. A scoff bubbles in your throat, which is your immediate response to her words, but it doesn't escape you. It's ridiculous, what she claims. It has to be. But the way she stares at you now, blue eyes fixed on yours knowingly, says that it's not. So, you turn around in annoyance and quickly move to the door, saying in a curt manner "Let's go.", not waiting for her when stepping outside.

The streets are dimly illuminated, the sun barely visible in the horizon. Neptune at dawn looks incredibly peaceful. But you know that this apparent peace won't last for long – as soon as the news of what came to be in the Palace comes out, difficult times will come. Michiru is walking quietly besides you, something unusual in your relationship prior to what happened earlier, but you suppose that is to be expected. You look at her from the corner of your eye and she is not the only one who can tell what's going on through other's minds. She's struggling with herself not to ask you something and you feel this odd sense of pride that you can tell what the stoic Princess of Neptune is thinking. "What is it?"

She shakes her head, startled. "Nothing."

You sigh. "Michiru… From now on, there will be no one controlling what you do or what you stop doing. You're free, free to do as you wish. It may not be in the way you thought it would be, but it's true. You don't have to worry about having people breathing down your neck ever again."

A sad smile crosses her lips. "Freedom… I wanted it. But at what cost will I have it?"

You step in front of her and smirk, lowering your voice. "I don't about you, but I think freedom is worth everything."

She sighs. "Is it?"

You nod. "Yes."

A few moments pass, both of you standing quietly in the dark hallway. Your mind is racing and your mouth is itching to let out words, but you don't know what to say. You have this strange feeling that there is so much to be said between you, but nothing comes out. So you shake your head and look away, quickly moving down the hall to the open door which borders the room where Usagi and Mamoru are waiting for you, still as statues.

The quiet sound of the door closing behind you brings their attention to you. The same look of surprise from earlier crosses Michiru's face when she's faced with him. "Prince…?"

"Princess." He acknowledges, not moving from where he is sitting with Serenity by his side.

The artist frowns and you put gentle hand in her shoulder to appease her. She shrugs you off. "What is going on?"

"That is a very complicated question you ask, Michiru, with many possible answers." Usagi replies.

"Do not play games with me, Serenity. After everything that has happened in the past hours, my patience is very scarce."

The blonde laughs. "Well then, do not worry yourself with things that are none of your business. That which you want to know will only serve to increase your current frustration and confusion." Her tone is pleasant enough but the stiffness of her posture which you are quickly becoming familiar with says that she is not to be questioned – Michiru seems to understand that. After a few moments, satisfied that she got her point across, Usagi's attention is brought to you. "Now, Haruka…. Mamoru informed me of what happened in the Palace after you requested his help."

You narrow your eyes slightly. "What of it?"

"I apologize." He says. "After debating with Usagi, I have been forced to see that your decision was indeed the best."

You don't like the 'forced' part of that sentence, but you know that's the best you will get. "It's alright."

"That said," the blonde continues "I bet you are a bit confused about your… harsher responses." You hadn't really given it much thought but now that she mentioned it, you had never reacted the way you did before. She smiles. "I believe I can explain that to you."

"Really?" you question in ironic disbelief.

She ignores it and nods. "And you will see that it is something that defines you as the person you are. It will perhaps answer some of your most inner questions and doubts."

"I will step outside to let you speak at will." Michiru says in a quiet voice.

"No." Usagi asserts. "This concerns you as well."

And you are more confused than ever. "What is it then?"

But, before she is able to answer, the doors burst open and a blood dripping Setsuna erupts into the room. Her clothes are torn in some places and a dark bruise is forming on her cheek, but she seems to ignore it all. Her voice is breathless when she speaks. "There has been a problem. We need to leave Neptune quickly."

* * *

_AN_

_Hey guys! _

_Sorry for the wait but it's been a really busy month for me and isn't it just frustrating when you want to write but you're so tired you end up falling asleep on the computer?_

_Anyways, I just absolutely loved your reviews from the last chapter and laughed out loud at some of them. So no, I did not kill Michiru! She's got a paper to play in the future and what kind of story would this be if I killed her before anything happened between them? XD_

_Well, hope you liked this chapter. Things just keep on happening, right? Did you like Haruka's reactions to Mamoru? Do you think that her views on certain subjects, including her job, are confusing? Let me know because sometimes I may not be able to write things the way they sound in my mind…Other than that, He he… I just absolutely love writing this baby!_

_Thanks for reading and reviewing, as always, because they give me more and more motivation to keep on!_

_Until next time,_

_LostWyrda_


	10. Chapter 10

Assassin's Tango

Chapter 10

_But, before she is able to answer, the doors burst open and a blood dripping Setsuna erupts into the room. Her clothes are torn in some places and a dark bruise is forming on her cheek, but she seems to ignore it all. Her voice is breathless when she speaks. "There has been a problem. We need to leave Neptune quickly."_

A few moments pass by in stunned silence, all eyes fixed on the newly arrived woman who looks about ready to pass out. You react first, quickly moving to her side and steadying her, moving to the chair where Usagi and Mamoru are sitting. "Up." You say in a harsh voice and they scramble up, allowing you to sit her down. "Are you hurt, Setsuna?"

Her red eyes fix on you and she frowns. "I bet I must be quite a sight Haruka, but I can assure you that none of this blood is my own."

You smile faintly in amusement – only this woman would take offense in genuine concern in such a situation. But you are still worried, so you turn to the blonde girl, frowning internally at the pale tone of her skin. "Can you get me water?" she nods and hurries out of the room, dragging Mamoru along with her, and you turn your attention back to your friend, hands moving to her shirt with the intent to pull it off. "Help me here, Setsuna."

"I'm flattered Haruka, but not right now." You frown in response, not finding the situation or her apparent way of lighting it up amusing, still very much aware of Michiru's presence lurking behind you. "Relax a bit. I'm fine."

"I've known you for long enough to know that I shouldn't take your word in these affairs." You say firmly. "Now hurry up and help me before those two come back."

She sighs in defeat and shifts forward slightly with utmost care that reveals to you that she was indeed lying about her state. "Why the worry?" she asks while raising her arms.

"Didn't you see the look on Usagi's face? She looked like she was about to have a nervous breakdown from seeing you." A shadow of distress crosses Setsuna's features briefly and you arch an eyebrow. "You're close with her, I take it?"

"Something like that." She hisses as the fabric slips by her skin. "Don't underestimate her. She's more than you think she is. She's stronger than she looks."

"Even the strongest people have a breaking point." You retort, carefully pulling it up the last few inches. "Ah, shit Setsuna." You whisper once she is free of the shirt, quickly balling it up and pressing it against her stomach. "Look at this mess… What was this? A sword?"

She shrugs, cringing away from the pressure you are making to stop the bleeding. "I don't know. I couldn't see. But I think I have something lodged in there."

"Yeah it seems so." You're going to need more than water to take care of her. You need your hands free. "Michiru." You turn to her, jumping slightly when you see that she's already next to you, gazing down at Setsuna with a mix of worry and curiosity. "Can you keep pressure on her wound for a few moments?"

"Of course, Tenoh." She drops to her knees and assumes your position, not showing any disgust once her skin comes in contact with blood, just as you'd expected.

"Hello. I'm Setsuna." The green haired woman groans out in an effort of lighting up the heavy mood, a small twitch of her lips signifying her failed attempt at smiling.

A frown settles on Michiru's face as she slowly raises her eyes to meet Setsuna's. A few moments pass by in silence, and the seriousness with which the artist is facing the other woman unsettles you. "Yes." She nods, gaze cold. "I know who you are."

The shine of comprehension on red eyes lets you know that there is a deeper meaning to the former Princess's words. "I see." She answers, leaning back slightly in apprehension. Setsuna is incredibly uncomfortable. You don't recall ever seeing her like this.

"Are you going to just stand there, Tenoh, gawking at us?" Michiru questions in a rather sarcastic tone, waking you from your daze while watching them.

You shake your head and turn to the door, following Usagi and Mamoru's movements from earlier. "No."

It takes you a while to find them, the awareness that every passing second may cost Setsuna her life weighting you down. They're in some sort of a kitchen, Usagi's face hidden in Mamoru's chest, who has his face hidden in her hair. A spark of anger lights on you but it quickly dies down once you notice the broken glass on the floor and the irregular movement of the girl's shoulders.

Apparently, she is not as aloof as she tries to seem – but that you already knew.

You clear you throat, stopping in the threshold. "I'm sorry to interrupt but I need some things other than the water I asked for."

They quickly fly apart, and the trail of tears on both their faces has you surprised. She sniffles, one of her hands raising to wipe away her tears and using the movement to hide her face from you. "What do you need?"

"A knife, water, bandages or some piece of cloth and something that is strong on alcohol, really strong."

Her eyes widen in alarm, probably guessing what you are going to do. "Is it bad?"

Yes and no, you think. It all depends on how fast you help her and on the extent of her wound. But strangely enough you don't want to worry her, so you shrug. "Could be worse."

You expect her to contest and press on but she doesn't, nodding instead. You think that she's probably thankful for this small illusion – the possibility of her maybe not realizing what you're doing doesn't cross your mind once. "We will bring it to you in a few moments."

"Needless to say that the sooner the better, I hope." And with that you leave, moving back to the room where the other two women are, still in the same positions they were in when you left them. If possible, they seem tenser.

"How are you feeling, Setsuna?" you move to kneel next to them, making no move whatsoever to take Michiru's spot.

"I've seen better days." She answers in a rather weak voice.

"I bet you have." You pass a hand in her forehead, checking to see her temperature while pretending to be simply wiping her hair from the sweaty skin. She doesn't have a fever, thankfully. "You'll be fine."

"Of course."

"We just can't let you heal over that thing." You continue and she nods, knowing what that meant and giving you permission. You turn back as Usagi and Mamoru walk inside, carrying what you asked for. You take hold of the bottle with the alcohol and the knife and dump a good share of the liquid on the blade, making sure that no part is left dry, before looking at the three of them. "Thanks for the help, but I think it'd be best if you left now."

"But…" the man says but a single glance is enough to quiet him. You pass Setsuna the bottle, knowing that it's something that she can drink, while making sure that the bandages are in your reach, hearing the door close as the couple leaves the room.

"You can leave too." You whisper to Michiru, who had not budged from her place.

"I do not want to." She retorts, eyes fixing on yours while her hands grip the fabric in a firmer way. "And you cannot make me leave, Tenoh."

"There will be blood. A lot of it. And I'll probably scream too… Scream as if she's slowly killing me. It won't be pretty." The red eyed woman says, alerting her to what is about to happen.

"I know."

"And you still want to stay?"

"Yes." She nods, no sign of hesitance in her tone.

So you nod as well, yanking the bottle from Setsuna's hands as she moves to take another swig, chuckling slightly. "That's enough for you. Don't want you too drunk for this, Setsuna."

"Easy for you to say, Haruka. You won't be the one having their gut cut open and scrambled with." She grits her teeth as you lift her shirt, pouring some of the water and alcohol on her wound to clean it off.

"Here." You rip a small part of the bandages. "Bite."

After she does, you yourself take a swig from the bottle and pass it to Michiru, tightening your grip on the handle of the knife, needing to have both of your hands free. Surprisingly, the woman takes a drink too before tossing it aside, not looking at all affected by the considerable burn caused by the drink as it slid down her throat.

Your eyes widen and so do Setsuna's, while a pained chuckle escapes her. "Who would've guessed?"

You allow a few moments to pass by before turning to the former Princess fully. "I'm going to have to open her injury a bit, since it's already partly healed as you can tell. It may seem strange that she's in this state already but you see, both of us have this accelerated capability of healing so-"

"I understand." She cuts you off. "I too am a very fast healer."

You smile, masking your shock at that – out of everyone you know, only you and Setsuna can heal the way you do. But, it's something for you to think of later. So you near the knife to Setsuna's stomach and slowly make pressure. "Let's start then."

* * *

The air has never seemed fresher than it does in this moment as you take in a lungful of it, trying to clear your mind. Setsuna's pain filled screams and her sweaty face as you worked to take off the small piece of metal that was lodged in her insides had yet to leave your mind. You know it was necessary, especially since the damned thing was poisoned, but you can't shake off the slight feeling of guilt at having had to hurt her further than she already was. You'd left her in the same position inside after tying the knots on the bandages, asking Michiru to care for her while you went to ask the other two for the antidote – you couldn't risk doing it yourself. But neither could Mamoru or Usagi apparently, since she was well known around the solar system and him because he had last been seen with you and there might be rumors about him being allied with you.

It was moments like these that you wished that you had killed Iwao.

But that wish disappeared as soon as it came to be. He was a good man and his reaction was understandable. Maybe you would react the same way, with the slight difference that you would check to see if your protégée's daughter was well before striking the murderer.

So, Usagi had sent someone to go fetch the herbs you asked for and you had taken the moment to slip away for a few moments alone while waiting for it. It's cold outside and you shiver as you stand stiffly, ignoring it to the best of your abilities. Setsuna's words run rampant in your mind – what did she mean with you needing to leave Neptune? Something bad must have happened, something really bad considering her state. But what? Could they have found her office? Could they have found proof of her connection with the murders? Could they have tracked her to you?

"What are you doing here alone?" says a soft voice from behind you. "Are you not cold?"

"I am." You nod, not turning to face her. "But… I need it right now."

"You need to feel cold?"

"Yeah. Strange as it sounds, Michiru, I like the cold. It makes it easier to just, just, I don't know… focus on things or _not_ focus on them." You reply, turning your face to her as she comes to stand next to you.

"I understand." She whispers.

_Do you?_ you want to ask, but you swallow down the question before it manages to escape your lips. You don't want to start a discussion out of such a trivial affair and it is rather nice to think that there might be someone who understands you. "Why are you standing here? Are _you_ not cold?"

She smiles, a real smile unlike those that she uses when there are other people around, that smile that you have seemingly only seen directed at yourself. "I am. But like I said, I understand. There were many nights that I spent in my balcony, gazing down at Neptune and shivering madly, trying to anticipate what would be of my life."

"Well? Is it what you thought it'd be?"

"Far from it." She chuckles, eyes roaming your face for a few moments before moving to fix on the sun, hidden by dark clouds – it will most probably rain later in the day. A few moments pass undisturbed in a peaceful silence before she sighs. "Is Setsuna going to be alright?"

She's not looking for reassurance, unlike Usagi and Mamoru who had looked at you hopefully once you got out of the room. She wants the truth and you can't deny her, not after having seen her actions with your oldest friend during her moments of pain. "I honestly don't know." You say hesitantly, not wanting to acknowledge the situation. "If it was just the stab wound, there would be no doubt in my mind that she'd be fine. But the poison…" you shake your head "She's really frail right now, you know? I've never seen her like this. I've never had to consider seeing Setsuna like that. I'm worried about her. Really worried. And I don't like the feeling."

"Tenoh…" she whispers, shuffling closer to you. "It is not your fault."

You move away and frown at her. "Isn't it? How can you be sure?"

"I am not sure. But it is better to think it is not than to assume that it is. Things happen that are not under our control so there is no point in assuming that they are. Stop worrying yourself with that and focus on giving your best to have her well." She says firmly, hand clenching your arm to turn you to face her and eyes burning in fierce determination.

You gaze back with the same intensity before sighing. "Thank you." You whisper. You needed to hear that and you know that she understood.

She nods. "It is alright, Tenoh."

"Why are you calling me that?" you ask, realizing that ever since she woke up she hasn't called you Haruka once, keeping a cold edge on her voice whenever speaking to you, almost as if trying to put up a barrier between. Deep down you know that it's understandable since she learnt what you were going to do but at the same time you find yourself rebelling against it.

"Calling you what?" she frowns.

"Tenoh. You've always called me Haruka."

Michiru breathes in deeply. "How can I know that is your real name?"

"What makes you think it isn't?" you counter, grabbing her hand when she moves to pull away.

"Everything else you have told me is a lie. Why would your name be any different?" she looks away, posture tense and trying to shrug away from you.

"My name" you start, pulling her to you until your body is flush against hers, a gasp of surprise escaping her. "_Is_ Haruka." You grasp her chin firmly, but not hurting her, tipping her face up so your eyes connect with hers. "And none of what I've said to you, _none_ of it, is a lie."

She scoffs. "Then you are a bodyguard? You protected Princess Serenity and countless others?"

"I never said I was! I never said I did!" you exhale loudly. "That was all Usagi's doing so I would be able to get into the Palace to do as she asked! But, during the past five months, yes Michiru, I was a bodyguard. _Your_ bodyguard." She shakes her head in denial but you press onward. "Yes, I was! Has harm ever befallen you while you were under my protection? And the one time that I wasn't able to stop it, that one time with that bastard Kenichi, did I not save you before things got out of hand? Didn't he show up dead the day after?"

"You did that?" she asks, eyes widening.

"I didn't kill him, no. Not because I didn't want to, but because he died before I got the chance. But I did have the _pleasure_ of having my hands on him before he took his last breath." She doesn't need to know all of it, for her own safety. "I have never lied to you. I might have hidden things from you, I may hide thing from you now, but that is out of utmost necessity, because it might endanger you further. Every time that I knew I would have to lie to you, I didn't open my mouth instead. "

"How can I know that you are not lying now?"

"You can't. You will simply have to trust me."

"Why should I trust you?" she asks, finally managing to twist away from you, stumbling back a few steps from her impulse.

"Because I care for you!" you raise your voice slightly, throwing your hands up in the air, the truth that you had tried to deny since you two met coming out. "That's why your dead body isn't lying cold on the floor of your mother's office! Not just because there was no need for it, not because I found no guilt in you despite having being told that would be for the best. And because of that I spent months fighting with myself because of what I had to do! Because of that I was unsure whether I would be able to do it! No! I _knew_ I wouldn't be able to do it." You tangle your fingers in your hair in frustration. "I have never grown attached to a target before. You have no idea how confused this makes me. It goes against everything that I know."

"You care for me?" she asks in a small voice, hands clenching the fabric of her dress – the heavy one she had worn since the party.

"Yes, Michiru." Your voice is nothing but a whisper. You feel drained after your revelation. "I care for you."

She moves forward quickly and before you know it, she's in your arms, face buried in your shoulder and her grip on you tight. "I am glad, Haruka."

You've never been happier to hear your name from her lips.

But you know that there is still much more to be said between you, much more that you need to explain before she manages to trust you completely like she did once.

* * *

Thankfully enough, it had not taken much time before a man had arrived with the herbs that you needed. Setsuna had fallen asleep a while ago, her skin still extremely pale compared to its usual tone and her temperature higher than normal, and you nearly felt sorry for waking her up. Nearly. Kneeling next to her, you gently shake her awake, holding the warm cup that contained the infusion you had made with the herbs in your hand. It did not have a pleasant smell and you knew by experience that it tasted like something left to rot for years. But it would help her.

Her eyes open slowly after a few seconds, a groan escaping her as she tries to sit up, the slowly healing wound paining her. You quickly put a hand on her shoulder and help her up a bit, not wanting to provoke another bleeding and knowing that telling her to lie down would be hopeless. It takes a while for her to fully awake, eyes slightly unfocused when they fix on you, quickly moving to the cup that you approach to her. Her lips curl in distaste but she doesn't protest as you put it near them, tilting the vase until the liquid falls into her reluctantly opened mouth.

A few drinks after, she pushes the cup away while turning her head at the same time, looking completely repulsed and nauseated. She visibly tries to hold the drink down, one hand pressing against her stomach while taking in deep, measured breaths through her nose, and you smile in sympathy. "Fuck, that tastes like shit!" she says in a feeble voice once she is more composed while chuckles come from behind you from Usagi and Mamoru. The situation is not particularly funny but you guess that it's out of relieve that they laugh.

"Yes it does." You nod in agreement.

"That may be," Michiru says while moving to stand next to you "But you already look better." And it's true. She's starting to regain her normal color and is not as warm as she was, sure signs of the quick healing action of the herbs.

"Well then, if that is the case…" Setsuna sits up fully, swatting your hand away as you try to help. Curiously enough, she doesn't do a thing when Michiru tries it. You frown, shaking your head in disbelief, but you don't say a thing. "As I said earlier, we need to leave the Planet. We have already wasted enough time here with this whole ordeal."

There is a flurry of motion as Usagi and Mamoru move to get out of the room, no doubt to start readying to leave as your friend says, but you hold her down once she tries to do the same. "We're not going anywhere until you tell me what happened."

"Haruka, now is not the time to-"

"I do _not_ care if it's the time or not. I want to know. And you," you move closer to Setsuna "You _will_ tell me."

"Can't you wait for a while, Haruka?" she asks in a harsh voice, but it doesn't have the impact that it usually has on you.

"No." you rise to your full height, looking down at her. "And the more time you take to tell me, the more time is wasted here. You know what I am like, Setsuna. You know I won't let this pass. So start talking."

She sighs. "Fine. Help me and I will tell you as we move. Time is of essence right now. We can't afford losing any more." So you do as she says, Michiru helping you support her weight, following the others as she starts explaining. "I had just gotten to the pub and was starting to read the new proposals and assignments, trying to decide if there was any that was worth it. Nothing seemed amiss outside, though it was quieter than usual. I had considered not going to the pub since I knew what you were going to do but I had this feeling that is should go. The bartender didn't say anything special when I first greeted him, merely saying a greeting so I proceeded to the corridor normally."

The three of you pause by a window, a certain commotion attracting your attention. Guards were hurrying outside, running from house to house, banging on doors and forcing entry when resisted. "Shit." Setsuna mutters before raising her voice and motioning for you to move faster. "Usagi! We need to leave now!"

You're starting to feel worried. "What happened after?"

"There were voices coming from my office and papers were strewn all over the floor of the corridors." She said, voice growing stronger. "There were a few men in there."

"What did you do?" you ask.

"The only thing possible: I caught a torch and threw it at my liquor cabinet, effectively lighting up my whole office. I tried to escape, but a tall man with slightly crazed eyes and a fresh scar on his cheek caught me and pushed me against a wall." Your eyes widen as you realize who it must be. "He said his name, Iwao, and asked me if I knew you. I of course denied it but he didn't believe me and started choking me." She pauses and scoffs. "As if that would make me tell him the truth. Idiot. But once I managed to hit him and tried to run, he stabbed me with that thing and asked me to tell you that he would get you for what he did. You really excel at making friends, don't you Haruka?"

You are now following Usagi as she leads you through a corridor and down a few flights of stairs to the best of your abilities. You chuckle, now really regretting not having killed him. "You know it, Setsuna. I should have killed him when I had the chance." Michiru glances at you sideways but remains silent.

"Don't worry, I did it for you. Once he turned away, I managed to knock him out and limped my way out of the pub and he remained there, on my floor to burn." Setsuna shrugs away from your grip, now managing to stand on her own, and moves to help the blonde with what she's carrying. "Where are we going, Usagi?"

"We are still debating, Setsuna. Let us wait for Mamoru." She whispers, looking back to Michiru and frowning once you stop by a big door. "Are you coming along with us, Michiru? Haruka?"

She turns to you momentarily and sighs once you nod. You already know her answer since it is the same as yours. "What other choice do we have?"

The Black Hand looks away. "I am sorry. If you want to survive, there is no other choice. The messenger we used for Setsuna's antidote said that news had traveled over Neptune that the Queen and Princess had been murdered. You cannot go back to the Palace since they will most likely accuse you of being a traitor and having had some part on your mother's death. I know that it is not the ideal situation but…"

"I understand."

Endymion then comes running down the hall, panting as he stops next to Usagi. "Soldiers have managed to enter the house. We need to go now."

"Where are we going to, Mamoru?" the blonde asks, concern and a small hint of fear shining in her eyes.

He hesitates before answering, but his voice leaves no space for questioning his decision. "I think it is time we paid your Mother a visit, Usagi."

* * *

_AN_

_Hey guys!_

_Hope you liked this fast update xD! Practically a whole chapter dedicated to Setsuna there but a lot is happening he he! No, I didn't kill her! I absolutely love Setsuna and the idea of killing her now hasn't crossed my mind once – that doesn't mean that it might not happen in the future though!_

_So, Haruka's secret is yet to be revealed but, as you could see, there was everything crossing her mind but that. I will most likely approach that subject in the next chapter. How did you like the interaction between Haruka and Michiru? Haruka is slowly managing to open herself and it was hard for her to admit that she cares for her would-be target – hope I managed to make you realize the conflict she was going through._

_Anyway, thanks for reading and for your support as I go on, as always! You guys never fail to brigthen my day!_

_Until next time,_

_LostWyrda_

_PS: Woohoo! Over 50 reviews! Thanks guys! You're amazing!_


	11. Chapter 11

Assassin's Tango

Chapter 11

You had never been on the Moon, despite it practically being the center of all activity on the solar system. There had been opportunities yes and you had always had this inexplicable attraction to it, but it never felt quite right to step on the immaculate land and stain the streets with blood. There was little to no record whatsoever of murders on the Moon, and you did not want to be known for killing someone there. So you stayed in Neptune and did your job there, occasionally traveling to the other Planets, never thinking that it would lead to such a situation that would create a need for you to escape the Planet and travel practically the whole length of the solar system to find safety.

Usagi's face light up as soon as she stepped foot on the ground, looking like she once did years back before anything happened. This was her home, you realized and, despite everything, she had greatly missed it. Her eyes fixed on the overpowering sight that is the Moon Palace and her whole demeanor changed, almost as if she was reminded of some long forgotten memory. You look around, noticing that your other three companions are all watching the blonde curiously, though there is a hint of concern in both Setsuna's and Endymion's eyes.

"It is fortunate that we arrived during night. It will be easier to move around undetected this way." The Black Hand sighed, starting to walk north in the direction of the Palace, a tinge of tiredness in her voice after the long trip. "We must hurry."

"Usagi…" Mamoru murmurs, reaching a gentle hand to her arm and holding her back. "We do not have to do this. We can find somewhere else to stay at. We can go to Earth, if you want."

"And risk facing Beryl?" she counters, frowning, and you force back the urge to do the same. She seems worried about a person. But who the hell is Beryl? "No, Mamoru. The Moon _is_ the safest place for us to be in at the moment." She looks away longingly to the Palace. "And also… I miss my Mother."

He sighs. "All right. If you are sure."

And so she leads you through the streets, being careful to evade the rare guards that cross your path. She knows what she's doing, almost as if she had done this sneaking around multiple times before and, once you see Endymion lace his fingers with hers, you know that she probably has. But, as you walk silently next to Michiru, paying more attention to where she stands instead of the road itself, you can't help but feel majorly confused.

"Where are we going?" you question, frowning at your surroundings.

"We are going to the Palace." Usagi doesn't slow down or turn to face you when she answers, instead starting to apparently walk with bigger urgency. "I have business to discuss with my Mother, despite it not being planned."

"So we are just going to drop by unannounced, in the middle of the night, some of us looking like they are about ready to drop to side with exhaustion?" your tone is as sarcastic as ever. "Oh yes, I trust that this will bode well with the Queen."

"I will have you know, Tenoh Haruka, that my Mother does _not _care about such things." She snaps, annoyance clearly audible in her voice. "If you wish to stay outside, then so be it. No one is forcing you to come along."

Your insides burn with her answer and you open your mouth to give her a suitable response. But a firm hand squeezes your forearm in warning. "Enough, Haruka." Michiru whispers harshly and you swallow down your retort. "What worries you so much?"

You turn to her, not making a move to release your arm, incredulous. "What worries me? What worries me is that we have probably become wanted criminals in Neptune and the most certain is that news have already traveled all throughout the solar system about what happened. I don't like this. I don't like whatever plan she has brewing in her head."

Blue eyes fix on yours seriously. "At least, she has a plan." The message behind her words is clear. You should either shut up or find a better alternative.

So you keep to yourself for the duration of the walk, not having any alternate suggestions to give.

* * *

It doesn't take long before your path is blocked by bushes that seem to surround the whole length of the Palace grounds. A sentinel stands watch a few meters ahead, but Usagi merely smiles, not alarmed at all. She closes her eyes and her brow furrows in concentration, keeping you all from moving any further. You are confused yet again, feeling slightly ignorant as the others look at her in complete understanding. A few moments pass by in silent before a soft glow starts coming from her forehead and you find yourself completely fascinated as a half-crescent moon suddenly appears on her skin. How stupid of you, you think. You had already forgotten about the mystical sign that marked the Royals of the Moon. But still.

"Won't that make it harder for us to slip by undetected?" you ask once she seems to come back to herself.

"Do not worry." She smiles softly, her voice suddenly far more relaxed and gentle, and you realize that in that instant you are not facing Usagi, the Black Hand. No, right now you are face to face with Princess Serenity, and a sudden, nearly overwhelming wave of protectiveness and warmth and submissiveness shakes your foundations. "I know what I am doing."

"Forgive me." You mumble, not fully in control of yourself at the moment and not quite knowing what is making you react the way you are. It's something deeper than your will, and the only satisfaction that you have is that the others seem to be feeling exactly what you are.

Her hand comes to rest against your face, almost like a breeze, and she smiles again. "You need not ask." And with one last look at Endymion, she moves towards the guard.

The four of you watch with baited breath as the man turns to face her, eyes widening in alarm once he recognizes her. His mouth opens to surely yell out an alarm but her lips move before he can and to your surprise he immediately relaxes, a rather mellow look taking over his face as he nods and grins stupidly. She turns back to where you are standing and waves you over and you hesitantly move, bypassing the man who only mutters a greeting as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening.

"Well played, Princess." Says Setsuna as the blonde leads you through a not so dense part of the bushes, and you suddenly find yourself directly in front of the back part of the Palace. You're impressed.

"I know the Moon like the back of my hand, Setsuna." Usagi says in a sly voice. "My knowledge expands to it's people as well." You follow behind her as she again leads the way and you have always thought that the Palace of Neptune was beautiful but compared to the Moon Palace, it obviously lacks something. "Now we must hurry. The man was kind enough to say that the guards were taking a ten minutes break so we must take advantage of this opportunity." How she managed to get that information completely eludes you. But you shake your head and stay quiet as you are led through the back doors.

Sometimes, it's better not to know.

* * *

You had been rather amazed when you had first walked into the grand Palace of Neptune but the sight in front of you puts it to shame. Considering both, the Moon Palace is far simpler in terms of decoration, with the occasional sculpture of painting in some corners, but its simplicity is plainly marvelous. The walls themselves seem to glow, the stark white material used for the building giving the rooms that you pass through this ethereal pure quality that makes you feel automatically at home.

It's slightly unnerving.

Usagi comes to an abrupt stop, turning to face you while her gaze remained fixed on a closed door. "You wait here while I go search for my…" her voice keeps growing more and more faint until it dies out in a whisper, her sentence not completed, eyes widening in alarm with each passing second.

You follow the direction of her gaze, wondering if perhaps a guard had found you and was ready to yell out for others, ready to fight if the need arose. But instead of a man, your eyes are met with a small, dark-furred cat that is staring at the blonde girl in surprise. You nearly laugh at yourself – a cat staring in surprise and dawning comprehension? Simply not possible. Except that it is. The feline takes a hesitant step forward, tail wiggling in warning, and you inhale sharply once it is hit with a small beam of light. A crescent moon, just like Usagi's, is present on it's forehead.

"Princess Serenity?" the cat says and you wonder if you've gone mad. It would quite possibly explain all that had happened in the past few months – all of your reactions, all of the mess that you had winded up creating, simply everything. But that idea evaporates as soon as it comes to be.

"Luna…" the Black Hand murmurs, dropping to her knees and opening her arms wide. "Luna!"

A few tension filled moments pass by before the cat suddenly bursts out in a run, throwing her small body at the blonde, the momentum making her fall back on the floor. "Usagi!" the cat cries out, licking her face in excitement.

"Oh Luna! I have missed you!" the girl cups the cat's little head carefully, stroking behind her ears, smiling wide while her eyes fill with tears. "It has been so long."

"I missed you too, Usagi!" a soft purring sound fills the room for a few moments, the apparently long lost friends reuniting, before Luna seems to remember herself. "What happened, Princess? Who are these people?" sharp orange eyes fix on the four of you and a hiss escapes the cat once she sees Endymion. "What is _he_ doing here? An Earthling on the Moon?"

"Luna please!" Usagi pleads. "He is with me. He is my-"

"Luna? What is happening?" another talking cat, this one a male with white fur and blue eyes, appears in a corner. The crescent moon is also present on his forehead.

"Artemis…" Luna jumps from Usagi's lap. "Look! The Princess has returned!"

"What?" the cat stares at the girl with wide eyes. "Princess!" he says before having the same reaction that Luna had before him. The trio stays on the floor, huddled close together in silence, basking in each other's company.

"Luna, Artemis." Usagi whispers after a while. "I have something I must ask of you." The two move away slightly, heads still leaning on the blonde's stroking hands. "I need you to go get my Mother but you cannot warn anyone of our presence here. It is imperative that no one besides her sees us. Can I count on you, my dear friends?"

The felines hesitate, obviously wondering what her reasons could be, but they eventually acquiesce. "If that is your wish, then so shall be Princess." Artemis speaks in a low voice and the two hop of her arms, quickly disappearing from sight.

Mamoru moves next to Usagi and extends his hand, helping her to her feet and pulling her into his arms. He says her name and she leads him to a window, the quiet sounds of a conversation too low for you to be able to tell what is being said.

"So, talking cats… Didn't know they existed," you turn to the other two women, nodding slightly. They did not seem one bit surprised about what had happened.

"They do." Setsuna responds, one hand gingerly pressing against her stomach. You figure it must be still sore but you knew that the wound had closed long ago.

"Who are they?"

"They are Queen Serenity's councilors." Michiru answers this time. "I have seen them only once before in a passing, hurried moment, but her Highness made sure to introduce them both. At the time my reaction was quite the same as yours, Haruka."

"You found yourself wanting one too?" you joke, but the lack of reaction from them sobers you up. "The Queen takes advice from cats?"

"Don't underestimate them, Haruka." Setsuna says, quickly detecting the small hint of disdain in your voice. "They are far wiser than you might think."

The sound of footsteps interrupts your conversation and you notice Usagi flinging herself away from Mamoru, wringing her hands nervously as a soft, calming voice reaches your ears. "Are you certain of what you are saying, Luna?"

"Yes, my Queen." Answers the little cat. "She is waiting right around the corner."

And then all movement ceases as the Queen of the Moon appears before you.

An eerie silence falls over the room, no sound, not even that of breathing, daring to interrupt the intense concentration that appears on the woman's face as she stares fixedly at Usagi. There are no doubts that the two are mother and daughter – hell, if it weren't for the silver color of the Queen's hair you would dare say that they are twins. The Queen's sharp blue eyes soften and a nearly relieved smile curves her lips as she walks closer to Usagi.

"Serenity?" she asks in a calm voice, and you find it rather strange – shouldn't she sound surprised and confused to see her daughter well and alive? "My sweet Serenity." She continues, one pale hand moving to stroke the blonde's cheek affectionately, before pulling her into a strong embrace. "My little Usagi." The young woman trembles visibly as her mother's arms pull her close and you know that she's crying by the sounds that escape her, though her face is buried in the Queen's shoulder, hidden from sight.

Long moments pass before the Black Hand manages to compose herself, pulling away from the other woman's embrace albeit reluctantly. "I have missed you, Mother."

A soft smile curves the older woman's lips. "And I you, child. Where have you been? With whom have you been with?" Usagi shifts nervously, risking a glance at Mamoru who is standing stoically by her side, and comprehension dawns on the Queen's eyes once she notices him. "I see. Welcome to the Moon, Prince Endymion."

He swallows and bows to her. "Thank you, my Queen."

A flash of surprise crosses Serenity's eyes but it quickly disappears. You understand immediately – despite you not being particularly aware of what happened in other areas of the solar system, it was no secret that a feud existed between the people of the Earth and the people of the Moon. A bow and such acknowledgment from the Crown Prince of the Blue Planet spoke promises for the future, for anyone who was willing to see it. She inclines her head slightly and her attention is again diverted to her daughter. "Are you happy, little one?"

Usagi grins, eyes shining, and nods. "I am."

"That is all I need to know then." The Queen smiles gently.

Usagi's eyes travel over to where you are standing with Michiru and Setsuna, and the Queen follows the direction of her gaze. Her glance passes Michiru fleetingly, apparently not finding the sight of the unannounced Princess of Neptune in her Palace at such a time of the night strange at all, but they do not move past Setsuna.

Surprise quickly takes hold of the Queen's expression, eyebrows arching slightly. "Pluto?"

The green haired woman drops to her knees, head bowed in respect, and you force back a gasp of shock. "My Queen."

A small chuckle escapes Serenity and she moves to where the kneeling woman is. "None of that, Setsuna. Rise. You know I am not particularly fond of people kneeling in front of me."

After a few seconds of hesitation, Setsuna slowly rises to her feet, keeping her head down. "I apologize. Old habits are hard to break."

Serenity smiles and Setsuna is the one who is being pulled into the Queen's arms this time. "It has been many years since we have last met, my friend. Ever since the fall of Uranus…"

"Yes, Highness."

"Have you done what I asked of you? Oh Setsuna, what I practically demanded of you…" guilt consumes the Queen's features and her eyes fill with tears.

"Do not worry yourself over that, Serenity." Setsuna whispers pulling away from her and steadying her with her hands on her shoulders. "I will not lie to you and say that it was easy because it was not. The lifestyle I have led these past few years was not what I was accustomed to but in the end…" she pauses and looks at you. "It was worth it."

The silver haired woman gazes at you directly for the first time. A shiver runs down your spine as she approaches you, eyes wide in wonder. "Then this must be little Haruka." You blink and force back a scoff – you are anything but little. Her hand moves towards your forehead and brushes you hair away from your skin and surprisingly, you don't flinch away. A sigh escapes her, eyes glazing as if lost in memories of times past. "Oh my…" she murmurs. "You look so much like your mother."

A sound of surprise manages to escape you this time and you stumble away from her. "What?"

The Queen frowns and her eyes fill with sorrow. "You look like you are your mother's twin. Except for your eyes… your eyes are your father's."

"You knew my parents?" your hands are shaking slightly with the effort of containing yourself.

"I did." She nods. "I am sorry, Haruka."

You barely manage to shoot a look at Setsuna before you take of running.

* * *

The sight of blood dripping down your hand is oddly relaxing.

A destroyed boulder lays nearby and you can still feel the big rock giving way beneath your hand and crumbling to pieces. It probably wasn't the smartest thing to do but your usual way of releasing your frustration isn't exactly available – there's no one at the ready for a fight or for a kill. So you resigned yourself to punching a solid, hard rock. It hadn't given you much of a chance to relax since it had fallen apart with a single touch, but it had been enough to take off the immediate edge that urged you to simply disappear.

"Haruka…" a soft voice interrupts your musings.

Your eyes don't leave your fingers. "What?"

Her hand takes hold of your own, holding it in a gentle grip while cleaning of the blood with a handkerchief, and you don't fight her. "What did you do?"

"I killed a boulder." You say flatly, refusing to look at her. "Why are you here, Michiru? Are you gaining the habit of following me? I am not a child you have to look after. I can take care of myself."

"Stop that." She sits next to you, shifting to accommodate her clothing. "Do not close yourself to me, Haruka."

You scoff. "That's part of who I am, haven't you realized? I'm not exactly the most sociable person, I don't like letting others in." you glance at her sideways. "And I like being alone." Your hidden jab doesn't seem to affect her so you get up and move away, ambling through the corridors of the Moon Palace carelessly, not being concerned as to whether you'll be found or not.

"Sometimes, it is good to be alone." Of course, stubborn as she is, she follows you. "Others, not so much."

A tired sigh escapes you. "Why must you follow me, Michiru?"

"Because you seem upset."

"Well, I am." You confirm, stopping once you realize that you are back outside where you had first arrived. You breathe in deeply, the cool night air refreshing you, before you move to sit in a nearby marble bench.

This time she doesn't move to sit next to you, choosing instead to stand still in front of you. "Why are you upset?" you don't answer her, keeping your gaze on the floor. She sighs and to your surprise drops to her knees in front of you, bracing her hands in your knees to steady herself. "Why did what the Queen told you upset you?"

"I don't like it when my parents are mentioned."

She frowns in confusion. "She was only letting you know that she met them. What is so wrong with that?"

You raise your head and lock gazes with her, clenching your teeth tightly so your voice won't sound as harsh as it does in your mind. "Because _I_ didn't meet them, Michiru." She swallows, eyes wide, obviously regretting having spoken the question. You shake your head. "Well, that's not exactly accurate. I must have met them… I simply don't remember them."

Michiru sighs. "What happened, Haruka?"

"I don't know." You rise and give her your hand, helping her up too. "I remember waking in a dark room and Setsuna was the first person that I saw. She told me she found me in the streets and had decided to take me in and so I lived with her. She raised me as her own, fed me and clothed me, and never asked anything in return. I knew that she ventured into the realm of killing and I was so filled with anger, anger that I didn't know where it came from, that I asked her to become an assassin. I wanted it, badly, and there must have been something in my eyes that told her that I was serious and would not give up until I had what I wanted because the next day she took me to meet the best assassin that lived in Neptune so that he would train me." You pause and look at her, smiling slightly and squeezing the hand that you still gripped. "You might have met him. He was Tanaka Kunio."

Her eyes widen in shock. "Him?"

"Yes." You nod and chuckle. "He taught me most of what I know and eventually I grew better than him. His methods were, to put it kindly, harsh. I remember that I could hardly move after the first time I met him without bleeding." You sigh and shrug, remembering the look on his face as he died. "I got my revenge, I suppose."

"How old were you when you first started training?"

"Eight, I think." You tug at her hand gently and she follows you as you start walking aimlessly through the grounds, as you had done many times before in Neptune.

"You think?" she repeats, easily keeping step with you.

"Yes." You nod, gazing at the Earth that twinkles right before you. "I don't remember… Setsuna told me that I looked to be around six or seven when she first saw me and I celebrate my birthday on the day she found me." You stop and move to stand right in front of her. "I don't remember a thing prior to meeting Setsuna, Michiru. Not my childhood, not my parents, not my age… where I came from, what I was doing in the streets… The only thing that I remember was my name and as such, I have never lied about it, no matter how dangerous it might end up being. It is one of the few things about me that I know is true."

"I am sorry to have doubted you, Haruka." She says, but you know that her words extend to your childhood also. She doesn't say it straightforwardly but sorrow shines in her eyes for you and what you have been through. You are thankful that she doesn't mention it – you don't like being pitied and she seems to know it.

"It's alright. It could be worse."

"How?" she arches an eyebrow.

"I don't know, but I choose to believe that it could be." You laugh and so does she and a few, blissful moments pass before you grow serious again, coming to a subtle realization as Michiru's blue eyes fix on you. "This is the first time that I've talked with anyone about my parents or my early years."

"And what of Setsuna?"

You shake your head. "Setsuna never asked about it after she realized I didn't remember, nor have I mentioned anything about them afterward."

"I am glad you trust me with it then." She smiles at you and her left hand, the one that you are not holding, raises and her fingers brush softly across your skin. "Still, I wonder what happened to you, Haruka."

You lean against her touch slowly. "As do I."

"Then I believe that I can answer your questions, Haruka." Says Queen Serenity in a firm voice. You were so lost in your conversation with Michiru you didn't notice her arrival.

You step back reluctantly from your former protégé, putting a respectable distance between you, and turn your eyes to the Queen. Still, you do not releasing her hand from your hold. "You daughter also said that she knew things that could provide me some answers, your Highness."

She smiles. "I believe what I have to tell you is the same that she was going to tell you. My daughter and I think very alike, Haruka."

Really, you want to ask. Could it be that such a calm, pacific looking woman could have a cold edge like her daughter? You chuckle mentally. Everyone has a hidden side, why should this woman be any different? "Very well then, Highness. Tell me what happened. Answer my questions."

She nods and sighs, turning away from you and walking back inside. "Then follow me." You move after her but you again sense reluctance from the woman behind you. "You as well, Michiru."

"I do not want to intr-" she starts with the same that she had told Usagi, but you turn to look at her seriously, cutting her off.

"I just revealed thing to you that no else has ever heard about. You will not be intruding." And with that you start walking after Serenity and this time Michiru doesn't resist, instead tightening her grip on your hand.

As you walk through the dark halls again you frown, wondering when had it become so easy for you to reveal so much of yourself to another person.

* * *

_AN_

_Hey guys!_

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_I know I said I was going to be revealing Haruka's secret but alas, her past just wanted to reveal itself to Michiru first. Hope you are not too frustrated there, he he. I will try to update quickly again and this time I am pretty sure that it will be approached, since Queen Serenity already established that so shall be done, and who am I to deny her? xD _

_(cough cough… That is, if nothing unpredicted happens again… cough cough)_

_Well, thanks for reading and thanks for your lovely reviews, as always!_

_Until next time,_

_LostWyrda_


	12. Chapter 12

Assassin's Tango

Chapter 12

"What is about to be discussed right now, does not leave this room." Queen Serenity says once you enter her office.

All eyes immediately fix on you as you walk through the door. The air is heavy, the tension practically palpable as you take a seat, Michiru coming to sit next to you as well. Usagi and Mamoru are also sitting next to each other a bit further away and Queen Serenity stands before you, reclining a nearly unnoticeable inch against her desk. What had you intrigued was that Setsuna, who was sitting next to you, had immediately risen to her feet once the Queen had entered the room, only allowing herself to sit when the other woman had assumed her current position. That reminds you of earlier, when Setsuna had been addressed to as 'Pluto'. You frown and turn to her, wanting to ask, but Serenity's voice cuts in before you can.

"To every existing thing, there is an opposite." She says, releasing a heavy, mournful sigh, almost as if she's struggling with herself to speak what she is about to. "To light, there is darkness; to sound, there is silence; to happiness, there is sadness; to love, there is hate, and so on. It is said that since the dawn of time, a battle has been fought between good and evil and that our world is able to exist peacefully, not when one is destroyed, but when balance is achieved between both, because one cannot exist normally without the other. Every person possesses both these sides, even those that we believe to be truly good or awfully evil. It is our actions that determine which of these forces holds bigger influence in ourselves."

She moves to sit behind her desk, gaze lost in the vision of the rising sun, and you can't help but think that in that moment, she is strikingly beautiful. "It has long been decided that the evil force shall be called Chaos, and if I am not mistaken, that is what you know it as, despite the other numerous names used to describe it. You may have been told this already but I must repeat it so that you understand better." She waves her hand in your direction and sighs. "Every part of the Universe is constantly affected by Chaos. People try to fight it but… not always are they capable of defeating it, and when that happens..."

"Destruction, death, annihilation… Anything and everything you can possibly think off." Usagi completes after her mother makes a brief pause. You force back a grumble of irritation – you've already been told of this. You don't need to hear it again, despite the Queen's justification.

"Eventually, after a long, strenuous war, Chaos disappeared for many, many years, so many that people started forgetting that it existed. A certain, unnatural peace settled over the Universe, it's inhabitants choosing to pretend that the ancient feud had never existed." The Queen shakes her head. "But people forgot that Chaos is a cunning force that knows exactly how to work things in it's favor." A thin smile curves her lips and her eyes focus on you. "For example, tell me… What do you know of our solar system, speaking about planets and moons that have life?"

"There are all together nine major planets, eight of those harbor life." You say, frowning. What does she want from this? "Along with those, there are multiple moons, but the only one that is inhabited is this one."

She nods. "You say eight have life. Which does not? And why is that?"

"Pluto has no life forms." You chance a look at Setsuna, noticing the tightening of her hands and the nearly devastated expression on her face. "It isn't known why."

"That is not true." Serenity says, hand dropping heavily against the hard wood of her desk, the sound surprisingly loud in the quietness of the room. "Nearly fifty years ago, Chaos tried to invade our solar system. Since Pluto is the outer most planet, it was in Pluto that the battle was fought. Chaos was defeated… but at a great cost."

A soft sound escapes Setsuna and she swallows forcefully. "Pluto was lost. Completely decimated."

"It was not just Pluto that was lost, but that is a conversation for a later time." The Queen's gaze drops to the floor, a pained expression on her face. "Those were dark times for us… Our solar system was greatly damaged and weakened, so much so that it came as no surprise that Chaos stroke again, 35 years later. This time, Uranus provided the battle field."

"Why Uranus?" you ask, shifting in your seat in slight discomfort. "Neptune is the most outer planet before Pluto."

"We are nearly certain that Chaos had its attention fixed on something that existed in Uranus."

"Did it find it?"

"It did." The Queen nods.

You frown. "What was it?"

"The day Uranus was attacked was a happy one for the people. The whole planet was celebrating. No one saw it coming. There had been no signs that Chaos had managed to intrude our space again so I believe that it never left in the first place, hiding and waiting until it could strike again." Serenity's blue eyes cloud with sorrow and a mournful sound escapes her. "The attack was lead with uncanny speed, leaving barely any time for anyone to fight back. Everywhere I looked, people were bleeding or dying, the rare few that managed to escape returning with weapons to aid in the defense of the Palace."

"Children had been the priority and were lead away but there was one that refused to leave. A single, lanky girl that was holding her own better than most of those that were fighting." Setsuna continues, an amused smile in her lips. Somehow, it doesn't surprise you that she was there. "It was quite a sight."

"I managed to use the Silver Crystal, which is the source of my power, and defeated Chaos again. But I was far too late." Silver hair obscures the Queen's gaze. Her voice grows deeper. "Out of all those that were present for the celebration and chose to fight, only three survived. Setsuna, myself and…"

"The girl." You whisper once she trails off. A slight throbbing is steadily taking hold of your mind and you raise a hand, pressing against your forehead forcefully. The more the Queen speaks, the easier it is for you to visualize the scene and you have the sinking suspicion that you know why.

"Yes. I had lost sight of her while fighting and did not think that she would still be alive after all that happened." Setsuna confirms, eyes filled with masked concern as she turns to face you. "But she was. She was barely standing, trembling all over. Blood stained her clothes and her skin. She held a bloodied dagger in her hands and those monsters that fought for Chaos lied dead all around her. She stood protectively in front of a dead woman."

"Her mother." You mumble. The throbbing intensifies.

A thin smile appears on the Queen's face. "Yes. But she was not alone. A man stood in front of her, whispering seductive words of power and glory." She grimaces. "The man was Chaos and Chaos wanted the girl. I tried to attack it, but after my previous actions I was too weak to provoke any considerable damage. An arrogant smirk curved Chaos' lips, thinking that it had won. But it did not. A bright light encompassed the girl and she sent it away, all by herself."

"Once we approached her, she took one glance at us before crumbling to the floor, unconscious." Setsuna sighs heavily. "I have no idea whether she recognized us or not, but the way she looked at us made it clear that she trusted us."

"Who was the girl?" Michiru speaks for the first time, a frown in her face and eyes narrowed. Her fingers brush the side of your thigh, hand clenching on the fabric of the divan you are both sitting on.

Both women's gaze turns to her but they don't answer her. "We found ourselves in a dilemma then. Chaos obviously wanted the child and would probably come back to find her. Nothing assured us that she would be able to fend it off again." Serenity says instead, rising to her feet and moving to stand in front of you. "So we decided to make her disappear."

"You killed her?" Michiru breathes in disbelief.

"No." you answer, swallowing as it all suddenly made sense. "They hid her."

"Yes." The Queen smiles gently. "We decided that we would hide her. So I told Setsuna to take the child and disappear with her, to keep her safe and protected until she would be able to return home. I asked her to care for the girl, to make sure that she would grow to be a strong, independent woman who would be able to see through people's charades and word games. True to her word Setsuna did as I asked, a feat made easier since the child, for whatever reason, had no recollection of what had happened in her planet. Have I answered your question, Michiru?"

Michiru's expression gives her answer before she speaks. "Haruka…" she whispers.

"Exactly." Setsuna nods. "So that is what Chaos meant when it called you Tenoh Haruka of Uranus. That is why you don't remember your childhood."

A slight feeling of nausea settles in you. "But that isn't all, is it?"

"No." your friend shakes her head. "It is not." You swallow forcefully. "But you already know what the rest is, don't you Haruka? You already know who you are, don't you? Tell us."

You nod and immediately regret the action as the throbbing grows impossibly stronger. You open your mouth to answer her but only a weak groan manages to escape your lips before the world around you goes black and you fall down to the ground.

* * *

_Uranus – 15 years earlier_

_A little girl roamed the streets of the capital, pleased with watching the people around her move, no purpose whatsoever for being out while her parents were surely going crazy looking for her. But that didn't matter to her. Little Tenoh Haruka had no care in the world, enjoying the incredible freedom that her simple clothes gave her. No guards stopped her, no person paid attention to her. No, she was blissfully ignored and could walk around to her heart's content._

_Her daddy had told her that she shouldn't leave her home but Haruka never quite understood why. He said there were mean people outside that could hurt her, but all she had ever known from the people during her recently completed six years of life was kindness. So, it was rather natural that, considering her innocence, she always chose to ignore him._

_She was currently perched on a roof, gazing down intently at a lonely boy that was eyeing a shiny red apple that stood in a merchant's stand. He looked around nervously before he suddenly pounced and took the fruit before anyone noticed. Haruka's eyes widened. Wasn't stealing supposed to be wrong? Determined to get an answer, the small girl jumped down to the streets, rolling to lessen the impact of her body on the hard stone, quickly following after him._

"_Hey!" she cried out once she got close to him. The boy jumped, startled, quickly turning to face her, fear clear on his expression. It didn't last long though when he noticed that it was a girl that was talking to him and not a guard. "Stealing is wrong. Don't you know that?"_

_He gazed down at the stolen fruit before staring at her. "I'm hungry."_

"_Then why don't you buy it?"_

_A frown darkened the boy's features. "Don't have money."_

"_Why don't you ask your parents for money?"_

"_Don't have parents either."_

"_Where do you live then? Who takes care of you?"_

"_In the streets. I take care of myself."_

_That shut little Haruka up. She swallowed forcefully and frowned, watching helplessly as the boy turned his back on her and quickly ran off, leaving her alone. A strong sense of sadness for his fate suddenly overwhelmed her. She didn't understand how it was possible for anyone to live like that boy did. Her earlier want to explore her city quickly disappeared and she started for her home, mind heavy with what she had seen._

_Her daddy was gazing out the window of his study like he always did when she arrived, a gentle smile on his face as he observed the people in their daily lives. This action was familiar and brought a deep warmth to Haruka's stomach, making her feel safe and protected. She slowly walked behind him, hands extending in front of her and, certain that he hadn't noticed her, she pounced, letting out a small battle cry. The tall, black haired man gasped and slowly crumbled to the floor, green eyes just like his daughter's closing dramatically as he breathed out before staying quiet._

_Haruka's mouth dropped open and she giggled slightly. "Daddy?" when the man didn't answer, she reached over and shook him. "Daddy?" she repeated but she was met again with silence. Panicking and with wide eyes, she turned to the door and quickly started yelling, not noticing the slight twitch on her father's beard as he forced back a smile. "MOMMY! MOMMY!"_

_A few seconds passed before an elegant blonde woman walked into the room, breathing harshly and face worried. She quickly calmed down after assessing the situation, swallowing back a laugh at her daughter's distress and her husband's prone form on the floor, a slyly open eye shining with mirth back at her. "What is it, Haruka?"_

"_It's daddy! I scared him and he fell and he won't wake up!" the little girl answers, turning back to the man who went promptly back to pretending to be dead. "I think I broke him."_

_Not being able to contain himself anymore, the man sat up and started mercilessly tickling his daughter. "I have you now, little one!" Haruka's high, childish laugh mingled with her father's deeper one effortlessly and before long her mother was joining as well._

_They were happy. Really happy. Haruka couldn't wish for a better family, she couldn't _imagine_ a better family. She loved her parents with all her heart and she knew that they loved her just the same. So, surrounded by warmth and joy, she forgot all about the boy from the streets and her burning questions as to why he lived the way he did._

_H&M_

_A few hours later, Haruka stood in her room, gazing at herself in the mirror and tugging at her clothes. She didn't like dresses but her mother had somehow managed to convince her to wear one. She thought she looked like an idiot and she wasn't feeling at all comfortable. All she wanted was to shrug out of the dress and put on some pants and a shirt and escape outside and go run. But she couldn't. She was stuck._

_A quiet knock comes from her door before her father's head pops from behind the wood. His eyes travel over her body, a proud smile on his face, but it quickly disappears once he notices her scowling. Forcing back a chuckle, he clears his throat and steps fully into the room. He bows low to the girl and extends his hand, masking his voice so it sounds like he is near tears. "My little Princess, you look so amazingly beautiful. But your face tells me that you are not satisfied. What troubles you?"_

"_I don't like my clothes." She answers curtly, arms crossing in front of her._

"_Now, now, little Haruka… It is just for tonight." The man replied, ruffling her hair affectionately._

"_It will be over before you know it, sweetheart." Her mother's voice suddenly reaches her ears just as her arms wrap around her father's stomach, kissing his cheek._

_Seeing both her parents' happiness, Haruka decided to forget her annoyance and just give in. It wouldn't hurt if it was just tonight, right? "Alright then. But I still don't like them!"_

_Laughter was heard by anyone who cared as the family of three left the room._

_H&M_

_Contrary to her earlier beliefs, Haruka was actually enjoying herself, but just a bit. Sitting at her table and mindlessly playing with her food, the little girl quietly observed those that surrounded her with uncanny concentration. Her stomach grumbled from deep inside her, demanding food, but she ignored it. Despite feeling hungry, she had no desire whatsoever for eating. She was feeling rather uneasy, had been for a while, and she had no idea why._

"_You can feel it too, can you not?" a quiet voice comes from behind her, surprising her from her thoughts._

_Dropping her fork on the plate, she quickly turned around to face the person who had spoken. A pale girl with aqua colored hair and incredibly deep blue eyes stands nervously near her, though she can tell that she is trying her hardest to seem like she isn't. Haruka finds herself immediately liking the girl and feels immediately confused about it. Frowning, she shakes herself lightly before answering. "Feel what?"_

"_I do not know how to explain it… I simply feel like something bad is going to happen." She says and a spark of fear suddenly illuminates her eyes. _

"_It's okay." The little blonde replies, rising to her feet and walking closer to the girl. She doesn't like seeing the other girl scared. "We'll be okay. My daddy will protect us."_

"_Your daddy?" she repeats questioningly._

"_Yeah!" Haruka answers excitedly. "He's very strong and can be very scary when he wants! He won't let anyone hurt us."_

_She nods, seemingly feeling much better. "Okay."_

"_I'm Haruka." A small hand is extended._

"_I am Michiru." The hand is taken and squeezed and a smile comes to both girls faces._

_H&M_

_A few hours had passed and Haruka had not left Michiru's side once. The way that they interacted made it seem like the two had known each other for years, and that is exactly what the girls thought. They found themselves knowing things about each other that the other wasn't even aware off but they didn't find it strange at all. But this peace did not last long. _

_Mid word, Michiru had tensed and quieted, gaze traveling to a corner of the room where a man stood. Haruka also tensed once she saw him, the unease that she had felt earlier coming back tenfold. Her hand immediately sought Michiru's shaking one and pulled her closer and in that moment, a big explosion shook the ground beneath their feet and screams were piercing their ears._

_Haruka's parents appeared in front of the girls and the fear in both their faces frightened the blonde more than the loud blast. They held a whispered conversation for a few moments before her father neared her. A sad smile was on his face as he kneeled in front of her, eyes passing from his daughter to her friend and back. He pulled Haruka into a strong embrace before pressing a kiss against her forehead, resting a hand on her head. "I want you stay your mother and Princess Michiru here, okay Haruka? Stay with them and do not get hurt, do you understand? Do not get into a fight with anyone, all right?"_

"_Yes, daddy." Haruka whispered as he rose to his feet and held her mother in his arms, kissing her, wiping away the single tear that escaped her eyes with his thumb. _

_He took one last glance at the both of them before running off, shouting over his shoulder. "I love you both." _

_For some reason, Haruka had a sinking feeling that this would be the last time she would see her father._

_Her mother took a deep breath before reaching for the girls. Her eyes fixed momentarily on their still clasped hands and a smile briefly curved her lips. She took hold of them and stealthily led them away from the fight that had started. Haruka's wide eyes fixed on one of the creatures that the people were fighting and she swallowed forcefully – she had never seen things like them. She sat closer to Michiru, pulling her into a hug and resting her head atop hers, while her mother stood in front of them, keeping guard. Only then did the blonde notice the dagger she held in her hand._

_It wasn't long before they were found._

_A group of ten monsters suddenly surrounded and before the blonde could scream, her mother was attacked. She could do nothing but watch as the her mother fought with surprising ability with the monsters, so completely engrossed that she didn't notice the ones that approached her until Michiru tugged on her clothes._

_In that moment a man, who the blonde recognized as the King of Neptune, came in their direction and pulled Michiru away from Haruka's hold, ignoring her fighting to get back to the other girl's side and not doing anything to pull the blonde away from the monsters as they closed in on her. _

"_Haruka!" her screams filled her ears and the little girl froze._

_The monster closest to her took the opportunity to attack, taking advantage of her distraction. Once she noticed, there was nothing she could do. But her mother's body suddenly appeared in front of her and she was the one who took the blow, groaning in pain as the sword the monster had sliced through her effortlessly. _

_A choked cry escaped Haruka as her mother fell in front of her, dragging the monster along with her and killing it in the process. The woman's dress quickly became soaked with blood, and a small amount of it dripped from the side of her mouth. Her hand, pale as a snow, reached for her daughter, slowly stroking her cheek. She knew she wasn't going to survive, had known since she first heard the explosion, and she was sure that her husband had already met the same fate. Her dark eyes fixed on her daughter and sorrow overcame her as she wondered about what would happen to her daughter after she was gone. She had to stay safe._

"_Haruka…" she whispered because that is all she had strength for in the moment. "Are you hurt?"_

"_No, Mommy." The blonde girl whimpered, tears in her eyes. She gazed helplessly at her mother's body, wanting to help but not knowing how._

"_You need to leave, Haruka." The woman continued. "You need to run far away so that they will not hurt you. You cannot let them hurt you, my heart." She coughed and saw the monsters growing closer to them and panic rose in her. "You need to go now." She managed to push the frozen little girl away from her. "I love you, Haruka. Never forget that." And with that her eyes closed to never open again._

_The little girl swallowed, forcing down her tears. _

_She had just watched her mother die and she didn't know what to do._

_Michiru's screams still ringing in her ears and her mother's words replaying over and over in her mind, Haruka reached towards the monster and pulled the dagger off it's chin where her mother had buried it earlier. She kissed the dead woman's still warm forehead and rose to her feet, stepping in front of her, empty eyes fixing on the monsters. Anger like she had never felt before took hold of her body and the blade shone brightly as the light hit it. _

_She ignored her mother's warning to run._

_The monsters attacked and she fought back easily, killing and slashing and decapitating without any conscious thought. The ease with which she fought surprised those that were around her but she paid them no mind. At that moment, she just wanted revenge. Her eyes caught briefly the red ones of a fighting woman that was a few feet away from her, and a strange electric current crossed her and pushed her to fight harder._

_She lost sight of anything but her opponents as she pushed forward, stopping only once a bright light blinded her while warmed her at the same time. She froze and stared at a tall, silver haired woman that was emitting the light as she fell on a green haired woman's arms, the same that she had seen before. _

_But then her skin crawled and she trembled hard as the man that Michiru had spotted earlier suddenly appeared in front of her. A terrible smirk appeared on his face as he stepped closer to her. Her grip on the dagger grew tighter._

"_Hello, little Princess." He said, reaching to stroke her face. She slapped his hand away and glared at him. His eyes narrowed. "I am Chaos and I came to wish you a happy birthday. It is not every day that a young girl turns six." She didn't answer him so he continued. "So, what is it that you want as a gift? Ask whatever and it shall be yours."_

"_I want nothing from you!" the blonde cried out, pushing the man away from her once he got closer again._

"_But I do want something from you." He said. "I want you, little Haruka. I want you to be mine." He whispered and the look on his eyes frightened the girl. "I will give you anything. I will make you a Queen!"_

_The blonde shook her head. "I don't care."_

"_There is great power inside you Haruka. I want it! I want it so I can take over this solar system that should be already mine!" his face contorted with anger and Haruka recoiled. "You have no choice on this matter, girl. You are going to be mine whether you want it or not. It can be easy for you or hard. It is your choice."_

_The same light from before shone again but it did not have the same intensity from before, nor did it last as long. The man made a small sound of discomfort but did not seem otherwise affected. He turned back to the woman and smirked arrogantly before turning back to her. "Excellent. Serenity is here." _

_Haruka's eyes widened and her heart filled with hope. Queen Serenity was here! She would save her. 'But she can't', a little voice within her whispered. 'She's exhausted', it continued, 'you have to fight it!'_

_Chaos had continued speaking but Haruka paid it no attention. She could see his lips moving but no sound besides the roaring of her heartbeat reached her ears. Tension was building inside of her and she felt like she was about to explode._

'_Fight, Haruka. Let go.'_

_And she did. _

_A bright light enveloped her body and the smirk cropped from Chaos' lips as it hit him. His face contorted in anger and he screamed as he was slowly destroyed, not able to fight the light._

"_This is not the last time we meet, girl!" he screamed with his last strengths. "I will find you again and I will make you mine! You mark my words, Princess Tenoh Haruka of Uranus!" And with that he was destroyed and the light disappeared along with it. Haruka's vision grew blurry as the Queen Serenity and the woman that was with her approached her. _

_Trusting that they would care for her, she allowed herself to fall into the suddenly inviting darkness that lurked in her mind, never knowing the turns her life would take as she grew._

_Never knowing how long it would take before she remembered who she was._

* * *

You wake up with a jolt in a dark room, laying in a very comfortable bed. Your hand raises to press against your forehead. Your head still pounded, but it had lost the intensity from earlier. The dream, no, the memory that had taken hold of your mind shook you deeply.

"I'm a Princess…" you whisper in disbelief. "I'm the rightful ruler of Uranus."

"What did you say?" Michiru's voice comes from beside you as she sits up, and only then do you notice that she had been laying by your side in your bed.

Your mouth falls open and your eyes roam over her face. You had known her when you were children. But she had said that she had never been in Uranus in her life. Why had she lied?

"Haruka…?" she whispers, gaze concerned as she moves closer to you and in that moment she reassembles so much the girl that you had met that you can't help it.

Overwhelmed by your memories and remembering the warmth and the feelings that had been in you since you had seen her again, you reach for her face and without hesitation, you pull her closer and capture her lips with your own in a feverish kiss.

* * *

_AN_

_Hey guys! _

_Sorry for the wait but this chapter was really hard to write, worse than pulling teeth. I knew exactly what I wanted to write but it was hard to pass it to words since I didn't want to disappoint you after the build up I've created around it so if I failed, I'm sorry. _

_I actually wrote two versions of this chapter but chose this one since the words flowed more easily than in the other, despite the fact that there was a little extra something on the other. Because yes, Haruka is the Princess of Uranus (yeah I know that must have been really predictable but bear with me), but that is __**not**__ all that she is. There is more to her than that and I was going to reveal it all on this chapter but my cousin convinced me not to so it's her fault! XD_

_Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter! It was really interesting to try third person POV again and intercalate it with second person, especially since I haven't used third in a rather long while. I was satisfied to see I still had it in me he he! _

_Well, I hope you enjoyed the little flash to little Haruka's life and that you enjoyed her parents… I really liked them and it was hard to write that part of Haruka's mother's death, especially after I made them such a happy family T.T. And then, there came the kiss he he, which I was not planning for(!) but many things have been happening without planning and you seem to be enjoying the ride so yeah *shrugs*._

_So, thanks for reading and reviewing, you guys keep me going along! Your support is amazing and you seem to be getting more into it since I've had forty(!) reviews in the last 4 chapters! Ah, I love you all!_

_Until next time,_

_LostWyrda_

_Ps: long AN is long… -.-" Sorry!_


	13. Chapter 13

Assassin's Tango

Chapter 13

"_Haruka…?" she whispers, gaze concerned as she moves closer to you and in that moment she reassembles so much the girl that you had met that you can't help it._

_Overwhelmed by your memories and remembering the warmth and the feelings that had been in you since you had seen her again, you reach for her face and without hesitation, you pull her closer and kiss her._

It takes you a few moments before you realize what you are doing.

Michiru's hand slowly climbs up your arm until her soft fingers touch the bare skin on your neck. You hope she is going to push you away because you seriously doubt that you have the strength to do so yourself. Now is not the time to give in to your feelings. There are things that need to be discussed, things that need to be done, before you can succumb to her.

But she doesn't push you away.

A shiver runs down your spine as she moves closer to you, lips starting to respond to yours with just as much pent-up emotion behind them. You groan against her mouth, leaning back so as to give her more space to move when your actual reason is to move away from her, trying to control yourself. She doesn't want space though and the sound of her breathing speeding up is your break point. Your hands move to grip her forearms that were steadily rising to wrap around your neck. She stops moving and pulls away ever so slowly, dark blue eyes glancing up at you in confusion, waiting as you sit up.

Still holding her, you kiss her again, pulling her body flush against yours, swallowing the soft sound that escapes her at the contact. God you want her, you think as you feel her lips open beneath yours, and you had been a fool not to have done this before. You start leaning into her and she starts to move back and before you know it, you're lying on top of her. This change of position does nothing to calm you, igniting you even further.

"Haruka…" she whispers, pulling away slowly from you, gaze fixing on you.

Her eyes are darker as they focus on you and that darkness, that sudden darkness, triggers a desire within you to have her like you had never felt before. Caution is thrown to the wind as you lower yourself back to her, kissing her feverishly. Her fingers are suddenly weaving into your hair, pulling you impossibly closer to her willing, pliant body. You lean some of your weight in your left forearm, your other hand roaming freely over her skin.

She sucks in a deep breath when you leave her lips, trailing kisses up her jaw until you reach her ear, softly biting on the delicate skin and tugging it into your mouth. A bolt of heat hits you in the stomach as a breathy moan escapes her, her head falling back, presenting the smooth, pale column of her neck to your hungry kisses. A primal need to mark her arises in you and you bite down, sucking her skin into your mouth while laving it with your tongue, kissing it once you let go so as to sooth her.

Michiru tenses beneath you, nails digging into your shoulders, a small whimper escaping her. You pull away, tracing the reddening skin with gentle fingers, a slight smirk on your lips. A finger traces your jaw and your eyes snap up to meet hers, noticing the equally satisfied smile on her. The finger turns into a hand and pulls you back down for a kiss and you oppose no resistance whatsoever.

A sudden knock and the sound of the door knob turning has you jumping away from her to the opposite corner of the bed. Your harsh breathing – practically panting – fills the room as Usagi's head appears on the doorway hesitantly. Her eyebrow arches ever so slowly as her gaze lands on both of you and a knowing grin stretches her lips. Her expression annoys you like never before. You want to kill her for interrupting.

Either kill her or throw her out of the room so you can continue.

"I apologize for barging in without permission and interrupting whatever it was you were doing," she says slyly, eyes twinkling in amusement, no regret readily visible. "But it has been a few hours since you became unconscious Haruka and my Mother grows more worried with each passing moment. I insisted you were in good care in Michiru's hands but she would have none of it. If only I had known how good the care really was…"

A pillow is chucked at the door and hits her in the face. You turn to face Michiru, gazing incredulously at her serious expression while she gazes coolly at Usagi. "Out." She says in a commanding voice, the flush from your earliest activities doing nothing to make her seem less intimidating. The blonde woman obviously shares your opinion since she disappears without a word, door closing nosily behind her.

A heavy silence falls in the room. You look at Michiru, but her face is still turned to the door. A few seconds pass and she still doesn't turn to you and you know that reality slapped her just as bad as it slapped you. Your mouth flaps open and closes soon after, words itching your tongue to be said but nothing comes out. What can you possibly say after what had just happened between you?

She shifts next to you, back straightening as she clears her throat. A shiver of anticipation runs through your body as you wait for her to speak. But, Usagi is opening the door again and this time she walks until she's standing at the foot of the bed, hands clutching the carved dark rails that serve as support to the structure. The concerned look on her face keeps you from talking.

"My Mother wants to see you." She says, releasing a shuddering breath in an attempt to calm herself. "We were followed."

"Followed?" you frown. "By who?"

"Come." She says in reply, already out the door and you look at Michiru, worried. Her eyes meet yours at last, an unreadable expression on her face.

"Michiru…"

"Not now, Haruka." And with that, she follows after Usagi.

* * *

Usagi brings you to the hallway that leads to her Mother's study. The doors are closed but the murmur of agitated voices still manages to reach your ears. The blonde woman stops next to the doors and stares ahead, a deep frown marring her forehead and eyes glazed. Michiru moves to stand by her, a faraway look in her eyes and posture tense. What are you missing, you wonder, that is making them both react in such a way?

Impatient and feeling slightly frustrated, you step forward, intending on finding out who was behind the solid wood with the Queen. Just as you step near them, the doors open and a tall woman steps out of the room, quickly closing the doors behind her. Your eyebrows arch as you look at her, taking in her odd clothes and boots – honestly, who walks around with a skirt that short? – pausing for a few moments on the even odder staff she holds in her right hand before finally reaching her eyes, which are gazing back at you with a faint hint of amusement. Only then do you realize that the woman is Setsuna.

"Pluto…" Usagi murmurs, blue eyes widening as they roam over her body, almost as if she doesn't believe what she's seeing.

"Princess." The golden tiara resting on the woman's forehead glints in the light as she inclines her head to the girl.

"Is my Mother…?"

"Yes." A sigh escapes Setsuna's lips. "The Queen is still trying to appease him."

"Him?" you question immediately. "Who is him? What's going on?"

Red eyes narrow slightly as their owner looks at you. "Iwao."

A sharp breath escapes Michiru and she grows slightly pale as she leans against the wall behind her. "Had you not said that he had been left to die in Neptune, Pluto?"

"Indeed I had." Setsuna confirms, nodding in agreement. "And yet he stands in the Queen's study just a few feet from us, not a burn mark visible on his skin." A glint of understanding shines on Michiru's eyes, but it quickly disappears. "But that is not all. Somehow he managed to follow us and somehow he believes that he can demand that the Queen surrender us, lest she wants Neptune to declare war on the Moon."

"What?" you shake your head in disbelief. ""What gives him the right to say something like that?"

"Apparently, he has taken the crown for himself. Remember, Haruka, that he believes that his Princess is dead." She gestures to the artist and shifts where she stands. "That is why he makes his demands. He wants you, Haruka, you in particular. He wants you alive so he can deal you the punishment required for the murder of his Queen and Princess. The rest of us are borderline meaningless to him."

"But how can he think that he can just make that sort of menace to the Moon?" you glance at the doors, skin itching to just march in the room and kill him like you should've done back in Neptune when you had the chance. "Does he think he can just march in here and-"

"Of course he does!" Setsuna exclaims suddenly. "Chaos is within him and, considering the way he spoke, it probably has it's clutches on the rest of the people of Neptune. Damn it, Haruka! Why do you think that the Queen has locked herself with him, trying to make him see the proverbial light?"

"The other Planets would aid in case of imminent invasion, Pluto." Usagi murmurs, a hint of desperate hope in her voice. "Would they not?"

"Princess…" red eyes disappear momentarily as she presses her fingers against them gently.

"The Neptunian army has always been considered one of the strongest in our system." Michiru says quietly, softly, a sad smile in her face.

"Neptune is but one Planet!" the blonde girl grows more agitated. "We have many more as our allies!"

"Usagi…" you whisper, starting to understand.

"Princess, Pluto is destroyed, Neptune is taken by Chaos, Uranus answers to no one and people in Saturn are rare to find. Considering the war that is brewing between the Moon and the Earth, our army is greatly weakened despite its strength. You know as well as I do that the other Planets will not embark in battle easily, since the strongest have fallen." Setsuna's expression becomes tired, as if all the years she's lived had fallen all at once on her shoulders. "We cannot afford going to war. Not against an army that is being powered by Chaos. It would be madness."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" tears gleam in her eyes when she turns her gaze upwards to the ceiling, as if hoping that the answer to her question would fall from above. "Wait for death?"

"No. We are supposed to hope and pray that your Mother will shove some sense into that man's head." Your friend answers in a rather harsh voice, her frustration with the situation clearly obvious.

A bang coming from the Queen's study prevents the conversation from escalating into something else entirely. You notice Michiru's posture becoming even more rigid out of the corner of your eye. Usagi jumps, startled, while Setsuna pales, immediately moving towards the doors and slipping inside the room. Raised voices are quickly heard, resounding loudly in the abandoned hallway you are standing in, before an eerily silence descends on you, broken only by the faint echoes of the yelling.

Just as it occurs to you that maybe you should go inside to see if help is needed, the doors burst open and Setsuna's body comes flying out at high speed. A nauseating crushing sound echoes as she hits the opposite wall with enough strength to crack it, dust covering her clothes as she slides down until she's sprawled on the floor, unmoving.

Queen Serenity backs out of the room soon after, pale as a ghost, a red mark on her cheek. She doesn't seem to be aware of your presence, eyes fixed straight ahead, a barely concealed spark of fear in her face. The sound of steps quickly follows her as the Queen bumps into Setsuna's feet, crouching near her and finally diverting her attention from what was in front of her.

The sound of a clicking tongue reaches your ears and Serenity's hand, which had been reaching to touch the injured woman's forehead, freezes in mid-air. "Now, now, Serenity. We wouldn't want anyone else getting hurt, would we? Back away from her."

The Queen's chin tilts defiantly and her eyes narrow, ready to contest, but Setsuna's hand keeps her from opening her mouth. "Don't." she says in a weak voice, eyes barely open.

Laughter booms from the doors as Iwao steps out of the room, a delighted expression on his face. "Listen to your lap dog, Queen. She knows best." His head turns and he notices you, a smirk on his lips as he chuckles lowly. "Ah, Tenoh. You spared me the trouble of having to look for you. Excellent." He crosses his arms and leans against the wall behind him casually, eyes flitting to Usagi and then pausing on Michiru. A flash of surprise crosses his face but quickly disappears. "Princess… I believed you to be dead. I thought you had killed her, Haruka."

"You thought wrong." Your gaze shifts briefly to your former charge, noting with preoccupation that she's even paler than she was earlier, but you can't dwell on it as he starts speaking again.

"So, Tenoh… Are you going to come willingly or will I have to force you?"

"Force me?" you can't help but smirk at him. "Don't you remember our fight in the Palace? What makes you think that you can force me to do anything?"

The still present smile from before drops from his face immediately. "Things change, Tenoh." He is standing in front of you nearly instantly, hands closing around your throat and clenching tightly, raising you from the ground, trapping you against the wall. "_I_ have changed."

"I can see that." You somehow manage to choke out. You move your hands to grip his, trying to shake him off and failing. His face contorts into an expression of victory and amusement at your attempts. You let go of him and put your arms on the inside of his elbows and, with all the strength in your body, you push them apart. "But not even those changes will do you much." His grip slackens somewhat as he tries to keep his arms closed, allowing you the moment of distraction you needed to punch him in the nose.

This time he lets go.

You fall to the floor, left hand moving to touch your neck while you watch him double over in pain. You scramble to your feet, wanting to seize the opportunity and knock him unconscious, but the moment doesn't last much. His hands leave his nose, gleaming with blood.

And then he starts laughing.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Tenoh." Iwao's laughter doesn't abate as he starts pacing slowly, surely. "You think that a broken nose will keep me from exacting justice? You killed my Queen and I had thought that you had killed my Princess too but no matter. Considering that she's alive," he turns his dark eyes to Michiru who shows no reaction to his words "I will assume that she's your accomplice, just like the rest of these friends of yours."

"She's not my accomplice." You say, blood burning to kill him.

"Then what is she? Your whore?" he shakes his head in amusement. "Such a disgrace, Princess. No, not Princess. _Michiru_."

The way he speaks her name, disgust dripping from every syllable, breaks you. A growl escapes your lips and you move faster than ever before, launching yourself at him with so much strength that you both fall to the floor. You manage to throw a few hits at him before he regains himself, head-butting you while simultaneously rolling you off of him. He's no longer laughing, you notice with satisfaction. He's stronger than he was, you realize, but the burning anger that courses through your veins makes you think that he still won't be able to defeat you.

"You dare call her my whore?" You grit out as you both stand, words spewing from you lips uncontrolled.

"Haruka…" Setsuna whispers, shaking her head in fear. "Don't."

But you don't care. "Unlike her Mother, she knows how to keep her legs closed to her Guard."

The reaction that your words get from him sends a shiver up your spine. His face pales while his hands start shaking, his eyes widening and turning impossibly darker. He looks half-crazed and you start regretting your words immediately. His breathing echoes of the walls loudly and he visibly struggles to control himself, but to no avail.

The breath escapes your lungs as he hits you with more strength than you thought possible. Your head cracks audibly against the floor and you immediately feel dizzy while he starts raining punches on your body. "How dare you, Tenoh?" he screams, not showing any hint of stopping. "You have no idea what you are talking about! How dare you!" You struggle against him, but you attempts are apparently doing nothing to him while he lets go of his anger on you. It doesn't take long before you're bordering on the edge of unconsciousness and he chooses that moment to stop.

"I gave my word I wouldn't kill you, Tenoh." He spits down on you once he's on his feet, kicking you on the stomach twice. "And, despite how much I want to, I keep my promises. I am going to bring you with me alive; battered but alive." His gaze travels to Michiru who had moved closer to you at some time, and a twisted smile curves his lips. "But I know how to hurt you. You killed the woman I loved, so I will make you watch while I kill the one you care for."

"No." you whisper weakly, trying to get up with all your strength. Your body feels heavier than ever and the darkness is starting to consume you and you can do nothing but watch as he grows closer to her, lying helpless on the floor. Queen Serenity puts herself in his path but he backhands her, not even blinking. You mentally beg Michiru to move, to run away, but she holds herself still. She pays the advancing man no mind, eyes fixed on you. Anger like you have never seen clouds her face while she clenches her hands tightly. Her head shakes when Usagi moves to do the same as her mother, and the young blonde freezes where she is.

Iwao smiles once he stops in front of her, having noticed the interaction and positioning himself in such a way that he doesn't keep you from watching. "So, Michiru… Any last words before you die?"

Her attention moves to him at last and their gazes lock. A few tense moments pass while he pulls out a dagger from his clothes. She looks down at his hand at the weapon and she does the unthinkable. She laughs. "Last words, Iwao?" she questions, walking forward and taking a hold of his shirt. "I am not dying tonight, Guard. Especially not by your hands."

"What makes you so certain of that?" he answers, head tilting indulgently.

"Because you have done enough here. You are leaving the Moon right now and you are not stepping here again." Her voice grows deeper, huskier, shaking with controlled anger. She pulls him down then and whispers something on his ear and the dagger drops from his hand, clanging loudly on the floor. She steps away from him, tapping him slightly on the cheek and smiling in a menacing manner. Iwao flinches, and absolutely scared look on his face. "Leave. Now. This is an order."

Surprising as it is, he takes one last incredulous glance at her before turning and running away from her as if he was escaping death, his threats forgotten in the midst of his fear. Michiru sways on her feet while holding her head, a moan escaping her lips.

The last thing you see before succumbing to the pressing darkness is her body falling to the ground while she cries out in pain.

* * *

_AN_

_Hey guys!_

_Finally I'm updating! God, it's only hit me today that I haven't updated in 4 months! 4 months! I'm so sorry to keep you waiting! Real life caught up with me and I've been really busy with the University and once I finally had the opportunity to think about Assassin's Tango I was hit with author's block -..- really frustrating, I can tell you. Luckily, I managed to overcome it and have written down a few future plot ideas sooI hope it won't take me so long to update again._

_Anyways, Assassin's Tango has reached 90 reviews! Ah, you guys rock! Thanks for taking the time to read my words and for reviewing, as always. I apologize for any mistakes you'll find because I just finished writing and haven't re-read the chapter since I wanted to give it to you guys! I'll see to it tomorrow since it's already 1:30 am where I am._

_Until next time, a hopefully sooner next time,_

_LostWyrda_


	14. Chapter 14

Assassin's Tango

Chapter 14

Pain.

Soreness.

That's all you know once you slowly come to. You slowly open your eyes and a wave of nausea overwhelms you as your gaze meets a bright light. You manage to roll over, realizing dazedly that you are in a bed, before emptying the contents of your stomach. A warm hand suddenly presses against your back, rubbing in slow, soothing motions your tense muscles. Your whole body protests as you roll onto your back again once you're finished, eyes still tightly shut to keep the painful light away. A deliciously cold, wet cloth is lowered to your forehead, and the burning heat coming from inside your skull calms slightly.

"Can you…" you start, voice weak and mouth parched as if you'd spent years without tasting a drop of water. "Get rid of the light?" The bed shifts as the person who is helping you rises to their feet, the noise of closing curtains quickly reaching your ears, emerging you in comforting, calming darkness. "Thank you."

"How are you feeling, Haruka?" the mattress sinks as the person sits again.

"Bad." You husk out, the succinctness of your answer revealing how bad the situation really is. "I'm thirsty."

"Of course."

You open your eyes hesitantly, slowly focusing on the woman who is filling a glass with water on a nearby table. She reaches towards you, helping you sit up while pressing the cool glass against your lips. You raise a trembling hand and take hold of it, drinking slowly, savoring water like you had never before. The relief is instantaneous.

"What happened, Highness?" you ask, thoughts clearer, handing her the glass with a weak attempt of a smile in gratitude.

Serenity's brow furrows. "You do not remember?"

"I do." You say quickly, not wanting to worry her, though your memories are still fuzzy. "But I passed out so…"

"Ah." She nods. "Well, right after you fainted, Michiru too lost consciousness. I have actually just come from her room, arriving just in time to see you being sick." The Queen's expression shows her worry, not just for you, but for her too.

"Is she alright?" you can't help but ask, a certain coldness starting to sink in your gut.

"I honestly do not know." A sad smile curves her lips and her eyes grow darker. "She has yet to regain consciousness. It was expected of you, of course, considering the beating you took. But in her case… I do not know what she is seeing in her dreams, but she is very agitated. She shifts on the bed quite often and a few cries have escaped her. She is also running a fever. We cannot think of why she would be like this."

You blink one, two, three times, digesting the information. "And Setsuna? Is she alright?"

"Setsuna has been through much worse. She is a very resilient woman." The Queen raises her hands then, rubbing her fingers against her forehead in a frustrated manner. "She insists she has only a few scrapes and bruises, as she put it, and refuses to have anyone examine her."

A few moments pass by in silence; the quiet sound of Serenity's breathing oddly relaxing. "Highness..."

"You want to see her." She says, gaze knowing and boring into you like a dagger. "I am willing to wager that you are feeling halfway dead and yet you want to see her."

"Yes." It doesn't matter that the mere notion of having to move is the enough for you to grimace in anticipation. You know that you are still probably badly hurt, worse than ever before, even when you first started training with Kenichi, especially considering that you have yet to heal fully. None of it matters. You need to see Michiru. "I should be by her side when she wakes."

A strange light takes over Serenity's eyes. "You love her."

You frown. "Of course. She is a dear friend." If you didn't have feelings for her, she would have been lying dead and buried in Neptune.

"No." she smiles. "You _love_ her."

You shift on the bed, propping yourself up further. "What?"

"You love her." She says a third time.

"I…" you start, lips moving soundlessly for a few moments, not knowing what to say. Could it be? Could it be that the attraction you feel for the former Princess is, is, is love? "I…" A knock keeps you from carrying on and having to analyze your feelings any further. You decide that you'll think about it later, not having the mind to do so objectively in the moment.

Setsuna's head appears on the doorway, being quickly followed by the rest of her body as her eyes widen when they land on you. "Haruka." She says, voice filled with relief and gaze shining with emotion, before she gathers herself. Perceptive as she is, she quickly picks up on the tense climate that permeates the room. "Am I interrupting?"

"No, Pluto. You need not worry." Serenity stands, smoothing her dress with her hands. "Haruka had simply just told me that she wishes to see Michiru and I was just about to satisfy her request."

"What?" Red eyes fix on you sharply. "Have you seen yourself, Haruka?" she gestures wildly at you and you wonder how bad you must look. She continues, not letting you answer her. "No, don't answer that. You look like shit, Tenoh."

"Pluto." The Queen says, eyebrow arched, disapproving of the used language. "Maybe you should not use such words."

"Forgive me, my Queen, you are absolutely right." She lowers her head and you have to hold back a laugh at her next words, especially once you take not of the look on the silver haired woman's face. "Shit doesn't begin to describe it. You look absolutely fucked up."

"Well, I don't feel fucked up so." That is a blatant lie and you can tell that she isn't fooled.

"Enough." Serenity says in a severe voice. "Let us take her to Michiru so that she may be able to rest after. I fear that if we keep her away she will only worry, preventing herself from fully recuperating."

"But…" Setsuna says, swallowing back her words as striking blue eyes fix on her own. The two women stay with locked gazes for a few long moments, before your friend's shoulders drop in acceptance. She moves towards you then, wrapping an arm around you to help you to your feet and supporting you once you sway slightly on your feet.

No words escape her but you can tell by the stiffness of her movements and lock of her jaw that she is anything but pleased with the situation. And just like that, you know you're going to get an earful later.

* * *

A pained groan escapes Michiru just as you enter the room, and she shifts violently on the mattress. Sweat mats her skin and she is extremely pale, instead of the flush you were expecting to see in her associated with the fever.

"She is getting worse." Setsuna says in a hushed voice to Queen Serenity.

"Yes." The Queen's forehead creases in worry. "She was not this agitated an hour ago."

"How long has she been like this?" you ask, shakily making your way towards the bed. "How long was I unconscious for?"

"You have been unconscious for nearly four days." Setsuna answers in a curt voice. "Both of you. She has been like this since the very beginning."

"Four days…?" you mumble, slowly lowering yourself until you're sitting by her side. The notion itself hardly makes sense. "Four days." You hesitantly reach a hand towards her forehead once she groans again. Her skin, despite the lack of color, is incredibly warm. "She's burning up!"

"I did tell you, Haruka." Serenity says, moving towards the bed and gazing down at the prone woman. "She has been running a fever since the very beginning."

"Is there nothing we can do to help her?" you question, mind focused on trying to make her feel better, trying to will whatever it is that is ailing her away.

"We've tried, Haruka. Nothing has worked." Setsuna murmurs, still standing by the door. You don't know what to make of her expression, never having seen her struggling so hard to maintain a guarded façade. "The fever refuses to break and nothing we've tried has been able to wake her."

"There has to be some way."

"There is none." The finality of her statement sends chills down your spine. "All we can do is wait."

Moments pass by unchecked while you try your hardest to think of something, _anything_, that they might have overlooked and may end up helping. But, thirteen years of work and train and experience are suddenly useless. Deep down, you know that whatever you think off, Setsuna has been there. After all, she was the one who was in charge of teaching you methods of healing and cures to whatever poison you might imagine; everything and anything that would help you as an assassin. You scoff unnoticeably – look at how good it's done for you when you actually need it.

"We should go, Haruka." Serenity says, one hand moving to rest on your shoulder. "You need to rest."

"No." you shake your head, taking hold of one of Michiru's hands. "I'm staying here with her.

Setsuna finally moves closer to where you are, looking down at you with cold, red eyes. "No, you're not. You're not doing anything here. You can't help her."

"I don't care. I don't want to leave."

"Haruka." The Queen says, gazing at you the same way she had earlier when you were talking. "I do understand your reaction and why you feel like you need to be here, but you need to rest. You need to eat something and then sleep for a while longer. Right now, you have to think of yourself, no her."

"With all due respect, Highness, I've slept enough these past four days." You say in a harsh voice, sending her a sideways glance. "And the mere thought of having to eat something is enough to make my stomach rebel against me."

"You have not eaten anything in four days. You must eat, even if just a light snack."

You grimace, already feeling nauseated. "I said I don't want anything. Please stop insisting."

A strange sound escapes Setsuna and she shifts closer to you, face contorted into a mask of cold fury. Her right hand clutches your forearm and pulls you onto your feet rapidly, not caring about being gentle. "You don't quite get it do you? These are not suggestions. You don't want to eat, _fine_! But you _will_ at least drink a cup of tea, even if I have to _force_ it down _your fucking throat._! Either way, you _are_ leaving this room. And don't even _think_ that you will oppose me because if you believe that you will be able to keep _me_ from dragging _your ass_ out in your current state, you are _delusional_!"

Silence meets her practically growled words, while both you and the Queen stare at her in shock. You find yourself not knowing what to say in response to her tirade. It is unlike your friend to lose her so famous cool in such a way. All thoughts of protesting and objecting to her escape your mind immediately and all you are able to do is nod mutely. You will talk to her later, after she calms down and you have regained your strength, to see what is causing such a drastic change in mood.

You look down at the pale, cold hand held in your own and you squeeze it tightly as a way of saying goodbye. Everything in you is screaming at you to stay with her, to be near her, but you know that what the two women had said was true – that and the fact that you are absolutely certain that Setsuna was in no way joking with her warnings. You let go ever so slowly, hesitantly, nearly painfully, feeling her fingers twitch slightly at the slide of skin on skin while she shifts violently again, almost as if pleading for you to stay.

Queen Serenity passes a gentle hand against Michiru's forehead in a motherly fashion before she takes a hold of your other forearm and helping Setsuna lead you to the door. The sound of the bed creaking and the release of another pained groan from the unconscious woman stops you in your tracks, everything in you itching to shrug them off and go back.

"Don't even think about." The tall green haired woman says, pushing you out of the room and closing the door firmly behind you. You don't protest and comply to her directions.

You will come back as soon as possible, and not even she will keep you from doing so.

* * *

Despite your earlier words, the moment your head touched the pillow again you were out. You hadn't eaten a thing, which only served to anger Setsuna more since she apparently thought that you would, but you had drunk a cup of tea. The bad part was that you ended up throwing up again, stomach too weakened and sensitive to endure any sort of content – that and the mere thought of Michiru laying in a bed, in pain and alone, was enough to make you nauseous.

Upon waking up, you had immediately scavenged the room for any sort of clothing since the shift you were wearing made you feel anything but comfortable. A neat pile of tunics and pants had been put on a table by the door, and next to it were indications as to how you would be able to find a washroom. You had immediately left to wash the grime and filth of your body and had put on some of the neat, soft clothes, before wondering what your next course of action should be.

Surprisingly enough, you had woken up hungry. You consider for a few moments simply ignoring the grumbling of your stomach and simply going back to Michiru's side, but the ever present thought that you had spent the who knows how many days without food – considering that the last time you had eaten had been on Neptune – is enough to have you scrambling to the kitchen. It takes a while to remember it's exact location, feeling slightly light-headed, feeling even more dazed with the darkness on the Palace.

The smell of food still lingers in the air of the kitchen, making your mouth water and your stomach grumble in a louder way. It surprises you though, since you had assumed that night had fallen long ago considering how dark it was. You press a hand against your abdomen, but all you prepare to eat is a cup of tea and a piece of bread, knowing that you are still too sensitive to handle a substantial meal. You're hallway through the bread when you start feeling nauseous, so you drink the rest of the tea and wrap the leftovers on a piece of paper and bury it on your pocket, finally making your way to where you wanted to go.

You'd thought that the halls of the Palace had been dark, but they were perfectly illuminated once you compare them with the path that leads to Michiru's room. You find yourself thinking whether you had mistaken the way and had ended up lost, starting to consider turning around and demanding someone shows you the correct way. A few steps later though, the darkness is broken by the glow of one lonely candle hanging near the door you remember seeing earlier, and you sigh in relief.

You reach towards the thin stick of wax, thinking that Michiru's room might be as dark, especially considering that she's unconscious, when the sound of a conversation coming from inside freezes you in motion.

"What are your thoughts on this situation, Pluto?" Queen Serenity's voice passes effortlessly through the door.

"I think that we have been fooled, Highness." Setsuna's voice is cold when she answers, a concealed edge of violence hidden behind her words. "I think we should take care of the problem while we can."

A heavy sigh resounds loudly and you assume it comes from the Queen when she speaks. "Should we, I wonder? Does it not seem a bit precipitated?"

"If we do not, who knows what might end up happening in the future? The situation needs to be handled and I believe the easiest way to do so would be cutting the evil by the root." A chill runs down your spine at your friend's words. Could they possibly be talking about-?

"The girl _is_ fighting, Setsuna."

"Is she, Serenity?" a scoff reaches your ears. "Or is this just another act? The situation we have recently become privy to has not been happening for days or even weeks. She has been this way for _years_!"

"My daughter thought that–"

"I am well aware what Usagi thought about it. After all, I did agree with her. But now, now I am forced to face the truth."

"Your pride has been injured, Setsuna, and you are allowing it to cloud your judgment and take control of your actions." Serenity's voice drops in tone and you wonder whether she's frowning or not.

"It has not!" The sudden exclamation makes you jump startled, unaccustomed to such a lack of control from your oldest friend.

"Ah." Queen Serenity scoffs in disbelief. "Such… _vehemence_ is rare coming from you." Silence is the answer to her biting words. "We cannot take such drastic measures as you suggest. Haruka would most likely not react the best way."

The mention of your name makes you press closer to the door, curiosity and a small hint of anger itching at you. "It does not matter how she will react. This is for her safety."

"Pluto…" Serenity exhales loudly. "If what truly concerns you is her safety then you _must_ know that doing anything of that nature will only serve to harm her."

"I…" Setsuna clears her throat. "Maybe there is still time. Maybe we can–"

"They have met." The Queen's voice rings with finality when she interrupts the other woman. "The clogs of fate are already at motion. Kill Michiru, with whatever good intention you might have, and you _will_ kill Haruka."

And you have heard enough. You open the door in such a way that it bounces off the wall violently, startling the other two women into jumping.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Setsuna?" you spit out, voice dripping with venom, walking rapidly towards her, barely noticing the way she steps back as if in fear. "Have you lost your fucking mind?"

"Haruka, you don't understand!"

"Of course I don't understand!" you shake your head in angry disbelief and disappointment. "What could she possibly have done that would make you want her dead? And you!" you turn to the Queen and point an accusing finger at her. "What did you mean when you said that by killing _her_ you'd kill me?"

A loud groan escapes Michiru's prone form and she shifts on the bed abruptly. Red eyes along with blue ones snap in her direction before turning to you again, and you realize that this was the first time she had made a sound since you started listening to their conversation.

"We will speak about this outside." Serenity says, rapidly moving to the door. "Us talking here will only serve to disturb her further."

"Disturb her? Don't tell me you're scared she'll awake?" you chuckle lowly, darkly, menacingly. "Would be harder to kill her that way, is that it?" you sway on your feet them, feeling short of breath as your heart hammers against your ribcage, starting to feel slightly dizzy.

"No one is going to be killed, Haruka." The Queen breathes out shakily. "No one in this room is dying. Please, let us speak outside and I will answer your questions."

You contemplate arguing more, demanding more, _screaming_ more, hoping that maybe that would be enough to wake her, but the Serenity's honest expression allied with you swaying on your feet again is enough to drop the idea. The two women shoot towards you and grab your forearms, steadying you, and start walking towards the door. Maybe it would be better to speak outside, where you could more easily collect yourself.

The bed creaks again and you wait for another pained groan to escape Michiru, but there is only silence. That is, until the sound of hesitant steps reaches your ears, making you pause and turn around along with the other two women, gazing incredulously at the sight that meets your eyes.

Michiru, a rosy blush staining her cheeks, hair matted to her face, is standing and slowly making her way towards you. Her eyes, burning feverishly, are fixed on you dazedly and the simple clothes she's wearing, previously concealed by the bed sheets, are glued to her body due to sweat.

"Haruka…" she rasps out as she reaches towards you with one trembling hand. You gaze at her in surprise, not understanding how it's possible for her to be standing never mind talking, barely feeling the tightening of Setsuna's hand on your forearm as she pulls you back somewhat. A soft glow starts coming from Michiru's forehead the closer she gets to you and a strange symbol appears on her skin. That mark, new while yet eerily familiar, has something resonating deep inside you and, without quite knowing how, you're pulling away from the other woman and striding towards her confidently.

Michiru's eyes change, losing their confused shine and focusing sharply on you. A soft tingling in your forehead, the same tingling you had felt the day you had threatened Endymion, hits you suddenly, and her gaze is immediately diverted to where you are feeling it. "Uranus." She whispers warmly, almost relieved. You reach a hand towards her, tangling your fingers with her still spread ones, dazedly hearing Setsuna's far away voice as she tells you to stay away from her.

Fire shoots up your arm at the skin on skin contact. "Neptune." The word escapes your lips in a mumble without you knowing from where they come from. She smiles and squeezes your hand and suddenly images are rushing to your head so intensely that you sway slightly on your feet, stumbling back. A warm feeling of profound happiness bubbles deep in your chest and you feel as if you're about to burst with energy and you can only think of one logical way to let it out at the moment.

You tighten your grip on Michiru and pull her closer without a second thought, you lean down and press your lips against hers in a kiss fueled by emotions and desire and immediate _relief_ – whole cocktail of feelings that leave you breathless and trembling against her, overwhelmed. Michiru seems to feel the same since she tries to push herself impossibly closer to you, so close that any space that could keep you apart is completely elapsed, no thought whatsoever to your audience.

Her lips are incredibly warm and her tongue is searing hot against your, taste utterly intoxicating. Her hands break the grip you had on her and move to tangle in your hair, kiss turning ever more demanding and consuming, borderline bruising, and you feel your knees weaken slightly. You stumble back a few steps, hands busy mapping her back while your mouth devours hers, hitting the cold, hard wall that stands behind you, so far gone that you barely feel it.

The passion inside you increases until you're fighting back the urge to push her away and throw her on the bed and have your way with her. The mere thought of it, of creating a deeper, heavier flush on her skin, of having her beneath you, back arched in ecstasy, your name tumbling uncontrollably from her lips as she pulls you closer, is utterly enticing and incredibly hard to ignore.

She breaks away brusquely then, leaving gasping and reaching out for her. A sudden feeling of weakness had you leaning back heavily, struggling to hold yourself upright. Your eyes meet hers noticing that she seems to be feeling the same way and, before you know it, she's falling against you, unconscious. You're barely able to catch her, gaze traveling to the other women in the room who you'd completely overlooked. You are hardly able to tip your chin in her direction, a burst of dizziness leaving your head and your world spinning.

"Catch her." You mumble.

And, when you feel her weight leave your arms, everything turns black.

* * *

_AN_

_Hey guys!_

_Yay, didn't take me another 4 months to update! I'm sorry that I've been ending the chapters with cliffhangers but I think it's the best way to end them! xD Hm.. Wonder what's going on on Setsuna's head..._

_Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, thanks for reading and reviewing, as always!_

_Until next time, _

_LostWyrda_

_Ps: One more review and its 100 reviews for Assassin's Tango!_


	15. Chapter 15

Assassin's Tango

Chapter 15

A pleasant warmth is covering your body when you wake up. You keep your eyes closed and stretch languidly, groaning in satisfaction as you hear and feel your articulations pop. You relax back into the soft mattress beneath you, feeling oddly refreshed and content, not a single care in the world. And then your remember how you had been feeling earlier, when you had woken up and when you walked, how pain had surfaced everywhere, and you immediately sit up, eyes snapping open and gazing around frantically.

You are not met with the sight of the room you had been occupying on the Moon, like you expected. The sunlight bathes an ample, oddly familiar bedroom, and you blink in confusion. _Everything _around you is familiar, like you had seen it before, but you are absolutely certain that you had never been in this room previously. You bite back a scoff as you run your fingers on the smooth silken sheets – even they are familiar. Where are you, you think, feeling your heart racing as you instinctively prepare yourself for a fight.

"You are home." a low voice husks from your right.

You nearly fall to the ground in your hurry to scramble up to your feet, the bed sheets still tangled around your frame. Your mouth falls open once your eyes fall on the speaker and you are met with the sight of a woman that could pass as you, were it not for her white hair and the dangerous, calculating glint that shines in her eyes. Strangely, you feel anything but threatened by her.

"Who are you?" you ask, clearing your throat when your voice comes out as a weak squeak.

An amused smirk, just like your own, curves the stranger's lips. "I am you. Or more precisely, you are me."

"I am you? What do you mean? Who are _you_? Where am I?"

The woman gets up and sighs. "It means exactly that: you are me. I am a part of you, though I have grown to be a mere shadow of whom I was, who _we_ were a few decades ago. And like I said, you are home."

"I don't understand." You shake your head and scowl. Decades? This is exactly what you needed – being who knows where with a crazy woman who kidnapped you, when you are needed somewhere else. Great.

"Patience, young one." She murmurs in a laughing voice and starts moving towards the door, pausing at the threshold. "Come with me and I will explain." And she steps out, leaving the door open, almost as if she were taunting you. You take a deep breath and exhale loudly, waiting a few moments before following after her, feeling slightly curious for whatever explanation she would have for you.

Odd as it is the further you walk, the more relaxed you feel. Wherever you are, the sights you manage to see are breathtaking, and the truth is that it does feel like _home_. You seem to be walking the halls of a castle but, strangely enough, you appear to be the only living souls around.

"We're in a castle, right?"

"Close." She inclines her head, not pausing to look at you. "We are in a Palace."

"It's weird that there's no one around then. We're alone…"

"Of course we are." She smiles bitterly. "This Palace is not real. This," she waves around "all that you see, is nothing but a mere memory of a long forgotten time." She leads you to a balcony then and you are met with the sight of a seemingly flourishing city. But, just like the Palace, it is deserted. Still, the view fills you with warmth, warmth that has nothing to do with the one coming from the sun. Another twinkling spot high up on the sky captures your attention, but you pay it no mind. "Do you know where we are now, Haruka?"

You feel like you do, the answer tickling your tongue, but no words escape you. "No." you say, shaking your head in frustration.

A heavy sigh escapes the woman and you glance at her. The glint that filled her eyes earlier is gone as she stares down at the city, fondness obvious in her expression. "I am aware that the city has changed and that you have not lived here for a considerate amount of time, but this is where you were born and where you spent your childhood. You _should_ know where we are, even if just for the fact that you are who you are."

"Uranus." You whisper and a sudden gust of wind ruffles your hair, as if the Planet was responding to you.

"Yes." She nods, pleased. "Uranus. Home."

"Home." you mumble in agreement. The same tinkling spot from earlier captures your attention again and comprehension dawns on you. "And if this is Uranus, then that…" you point at it "That is…"

"Neptune." She says in a voice filled with so much longing that you feel the urge to rest a hand on her shoulder. "That is Neptune."

"Do you like Neptune?" you ask, unable to keep the words down, already guessing what her response will be.

A chuckle escapes her and she smiles mischievously, the same reaction you would have to such an ambiguous question. "I love Neptune. Do you not?"

"I'm talking about the Planet." You somehow feel the need to say, remembering the way you had called Michiru 'Neptune' before you had kissed her.

"Of course. What else would you be talking about?" she shakes her head and lightly scratches her chin. "Does it not surprise you that I know Neptune?"

"You are me, are you not? It is only expected that you would know Neptune since I have lived there."

She tilts her head sideways and smiles faintly. "You were not thinking of the Planet when you asked me that question."

"I wasn't. And you weren't thinking about the Planet when you answered." You counter, eyes narrowing. "You were thinking about her. You were thinking about Michiru."

"Michiru." She repeats, lips forming her name as if for the first time. "Neptune…" a soft smile ghosts her lips as she seems to lose herself in her memories. The moment doesn't last long, though, before a shadow crosses her face and she straightens herself quickly, face hardening and eyes gaining their former dangerous glint. "But we are not here to speak about her."

"Then what are we here for?" you step in front of her when she moves to walk away.

"We are here for you to learn about yourself. _I _am here to show you."

"Show me what?"

"What you need to know."

"You know," you start, following after her when she starts walking. "I don't tend to be half as vague as you're being. That usually is Setsuna's job."

"Setsuna?" she questions, a slight grin on her face. "That woman has always been vague. Getting an answer from her at times is like pulling teeth."

"You've met her?" you frown. "Without being through me, I mean?"

"Yes." She nods and sighs. "I would risk saying that I know her better than you do, even."

"Ah."

Moments pass by as she leads you through the corridors, the only sound audible being that of your steps. By the path you're taking, you believe that she is leading you to the main study, the one that usually belonged to the ruler, and the fact that you know where you're going scares you slightly.

"I recognize the Palace."

"Of course. It is yours."

"Right." You shake your head, slightly annoyed. "Why are you taking me to the study?"

"I have told you already." She raises an eyebrow, staring at you condescendingly. "I am going to show you what you need to know. Did you not understand what I said?"

"I did."

"Then be quiet."

She opens the door to the office when you reach it and steps in without a second thought, though you can tell that there are people in the room. She motions for you to enter, not paying them any mind, and when you do you are met with another image of someone reassembling you, the only difference now being the length of her hair.

"This is becoming too strange for me." You say in a rather loud voice, but the only person that stares at you is… the woman who says she is you. You frown. "Who are you?" you ask again. "Or better yet, what is your name?"

"My name…" she chuckles. "You may call me Uranus."

"Ok then, _Uranus_. Who is she?" you point at the woman sitting behind the desk, staring blankly at the boy that stands in front of her, hands frozen in mid-gesticulation and eyes open wide. "Who is he? Why are they like that?"

"That is Tenoh Haruka, Ruler of Uranus. That is you in your past life." Uranus whispers. "And that man was your younger brother, Prince Tenoh Hiro. This is a memory, Haruka, the first that I will show you. So I will ask you to have patience and keep silent, because with these memories everything will be explained." You nod, confused, and when she smiles the people start moving.

"_Why are you not going to the ball, Haruka?" _the young looking blonde man asks, dropping in the chair in front of his amused looking sister. His voice rings a bell deep inside you, though it sounds like it's coming from far away._ "Mother is going rampant ever since you announced your disinterest during lunch. She says it dishonors our family name."_

"_Mother is always going rampant, Hiro." _The other Haruka says, brushing a strand of shoulder length hair from her face. _"And I am not dishonoring our family name. I am simply staying home because I do not wish to have Mother pushing a suitor into my arms like she has been doing these past two years that I have been Queen."_

"_She will do that to me in your absence!" _he mumbles, throwing his arms in the air dramatically. _"Please, Haruka! Come! Save me from Mother's attempts of marrying me off with some woman."_

A snort escapes the blonde woman and she shakes in silent laughter. _"You are barely fifteen, Hiro! Mother still thinks of you as her little baby boy. I doubt she will be trying to find you a wife already."_

"_I would not be so sure of that."_ He mumbles, frowning. _"Anyway, were you not curious about our neighbor? It is said that Queen Michiru has accepted the invitation to the Ball. It will be the first time she is seen publically after her coronation."_

A disguised spark of curiosity lights up your former self's eyes. _"Is she? That surprises me. That woman has never shown her face in political meetings about matters that concern our Planets but she goes to a Ball? How absolutely fitting for a Queen."_

"_Do not be like that, Haruka." _Hiro taps the table with his right hand. _"Everyone knows that the death of her parents took a great toll on her."_

"_That is not an excuse."_ His sister snaps, eyes narrowing in irritation. _"We lost Father two years ago but that did not stop me from taking the Throne and answering to my duties when Mother asked it of me. Uranus needed me and I did not fail it."_

"_You speak as if she failed Neptune when you know that is not true. Neptune has flourished twice more during her short reign than it did under her parents' rule." _The boy frowns _"Every person is different, Haruka, and everyone copes with their losses in different manners. Do not be so quick to judge her."_

"_Mother wants me to marry her."_ The other Haruka suddenly announces in an unemotional voice, as if what she said didn't faze her at all. _"That is why she is making such a ruckus about me not wanting to go. She longs for a political alliance between our Planets, especially now that Father and the late King Neptune are dead. And she wishes for me to make my 'intentions' known to her then."_

Hiro's mouth is open in shock. _"You? Marry her?"_

"_Yes!" _the blonde raises to her feet swiftly, sending her chair toppling to the floor, palms pounding against the hard wood of her desk. _"Mother wants me to marry a woman, who I have met only once, and for whom I have no other feeling than slight despise."_

Her brother sighs in defeat. _"At least Mother is not trying to push a man into your arms."_

"_I do not know which is worse."_ Haruka says, dark green eyes narrowed in fury.

You find yourself wanting to know more of the conversation, but the duo freeze in their place, no more words escaping them. "What…?"

"Haruka ended up going to the Ball, of course, after much persuasion from Hiro." Uranus says. "And that ended up having some interesting results." She reaches a hand towards your face, softly pressing against your forehead. "Close your eyes." You do as she says, feeling her skin heat against yours, a slight tremble in her grip. You frown, wondering what she's doing. "Alright, you may open them now." She says when you feel as if her palm is about to burn you.

"How…?" you mumble, looking around. You're no longer in Uranus. You're at the Moon, at the top of a staircase. "How are we suddenly…?"

"This is not real life, Haruka. It is all happening in your head. That makes it far easier to travel around." Uranus says, leading you down until your feet hit the white marble floors of the ballroom of the Palace. In that moment, when the sound of your steps reaches your ears, the room is filled with proper decorations for balls, music coming from a lone violinist who stands with the rest of the band sitting behind him resting. People appear then, some slowly gliding across the impromptu dance floor, while others sit on side tables, eating or drinking.

"So, Haruka came?" you ask, wanting to know what happened after. It frustrates you that you can't remember anything since apparently these memories are all yours, and that you don't know what's going to happen next.

"She did." Uranus says, pointing to the right. "She is right there."

A snort escapes you as you are met with the sight of your former self. The woman looks bored out of her skull, holding her head up in one hand and absently staring at the dance floor, while another older woman leans in closer to her. "Is that her mother?" you ask as the elegant woman slaps the other Haruka on the back of her head, none too gently.

"Yes."

"She seems to be lovely." You say as the older blonde seems to start reprimanding her daughter, though in a very discrete way, throwing smiles at whoever passes by their table.

"Oh…" Uranus chuckles, nodding. "She was."

"Should we get closer to them?" you wonder, following your 'mother's' finger as she points to the dance floor, where you manage to see Hiro dancing with a random woman who seems to be throwing herself at him. The poor boy was right, you think. His mother was trying to marry him off and make him an example to his sister.

"Not yet."

The sound of a trumpet is heard then and a man dressed in fancy clothes announces in a booming voice. _"Her Royal Highness, Queen Michiru of Planet Neptune."_

Your former self immediately sits up in her chair, back straightening and face morphing to a dignified mask. Her mother shuts up at the announcement and casts her eyes to the top of the staircase that you had descended just a few moments ago, smiling in satisfaction at what she sees. She turns back to Haruka and speaks, but your former self pays her no heed, too enraptured by the sight of the newly arrived woman. That too seems to satisfy her mother.

And you really can't blame her for her reaction when you lay eyes on Michiru too. You scrutinize her appearance, trying to see any differences between this woman and your Michiru and the first thing that you notice is that they walk in different ways. Your Michiru has always had a certain way of capturing people's attention when walking, but she had never seemed to be quite comfortable with the glances she attracted, which in turn affected the way she moved after.

This woman, on the other hand, she herself stares right back at the people who are staring at her, fixing them a cold, undoubtedly polite smile that is meant to make them feel insulted. This woman walks like she owns the floor she's stepping on. This woman is used to the way that people are staring at her, she's used to the leering glances given to her by them, and she doesn't allow them to faze her.

This woman is fire and she's not to be messed with.

And it's that more than anything, her attitude, which has you intrigued. It's her face and countenance, not her clothes or make up, that have you ready to fall at her feet. And if you're having these kinds of thoughts, you can only imagine what must be going through your former self's mind.

"We may get closer to them now." Uranus suddenly says, breaking your gaze from the former Michiru. You notice that she too seems to be enraptured by the sight of the Queen of Neptune, though she appears to be struggling with her reaction.

You follow her silently as she marches ahead, keeping an eye on Michiru as she's approached by who you can only assume to be Queen Serenity – she too bears an incredible resemblance to the Queen you know and her daughter.

"_Please, Mother. Will you stop it already?"_ Haruka says annoyed just when you get within earshot.

"_Now is your chance, Haruka."_ The older woman seems to be insisting, not being fazed by her daughter's mood swing. _"She has just arrived and-"_

"_Exactly, Mother!"_ the younger blonde explodes, slapping the table beneath her hand and startling a man that was passing by. _"She has just arrived. I am not going to go to her now and start a conversation."_

"_Why not? She probably knows no one here."_

"_She is busy with Queen Serenity right now." _A sly gesture with a hand points to where the two women are talking discreetly.

"_Yes but her Highness will not keep her busy all night."_

"_Of course she will not." _The young Queen sighs in defeat. _"Do not worry yourself over this, Mother. By the end of the night, I will have spoken with Kaioh Michiru."_

"_Only spoken?" _her mother insists, leaning closer to her as if to trap her.

"_Do not tell me, Mother,"_ Haruka starts, rising to her feet and glaring down at the other woman _"That you are expecting me to-" _she steps back and shuts up when she bumps into another person behind her, turning around immediately, an apology dying in her lips when she sees who it is _"Forgive me, I…"_

"_It is no matter." _Michiru says in a smooth voice, eyes twinkling with amusement. _"I am the one who must apologize for interrupting your conversation."_

"_Oh, Michiru dear!"_ Haruka's mother says, rising to her feet and grabbing the Neptunian's hand, squeezing her in greeting. _"How you have grown, child! No, what am I saying? You are no child. You are a woman, and a beautiful one at that."_

Michiru gives her a kind smile, tipping her chin down almost in shy embarrassment. _"You flatter me, Lady Uranus."_

"_Nonsense." _The older woman shakes her head, glancing slyly at her daughter. _"Would you not agree, Haruka? Is she not a beautiful woman?"_ you groan where you are standing, cringing.

"_Of course, Mother." _Haruka stares at Michiru, green eyes locking with blue ones in an intense gaze. _"Queen Michiru is a very beautiful woman." _A slight blush rises on Michiru's face and she smiles, but she doesn't reply.

Hiro arrives at the table then, wiping his hair away from his forehead and toppling down on the chair nearest to his mother, rubbing his eyes tiredly. _"Holy Uranus, that woman would not let go of me. I was trying to keep track of Queen Michiru for you sister but I-" _He immediately quiets when he raises his head and takes notice of who exactly is standing there, a violent blush staining his cheeks. His mother slaps him on the back of his head, much like she had done to her daughter earlier.

Still, the mentioned woman doesn't seem to have paid him any mind, not breaking her gaze with your former self. The blonde looks away once a new song starts. When she looks back to Michiru all she does is extend one arm, leaving her palm turned up in silent invitation which is accepted without hesitance by the other woman.

"_Wow."_ Hiro mumbles, staring at the two women in fascination as they start swaying.

"_Most excellent."_ His mother says, she too gazing at the pair.

Everyone freezes in their place then and you immediately turn back to Uranus. She looks slightly pale, leaning against a stone pillar in what you assume should be nonchalance. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, of course." She says in nearly a whisper, glancing at the dance floor quickly.

"Then why did the memory stop?"

"Nothing else of interest happened until the end of the evening." She smiles faintly. "Haruka and Michiru shared many more dances, but very few words were exchanged between them." The people start moving them, but in a too fast a way for it to be natural. Night falls outside and the sky grows ever darker, the Earth hidden from sight. The ballroom starts emptying as the people start leaving, until only your former self, her mother, her brother, Michiru and Queen Serenity are visible.

The lights are dimmed greatly and you can see the pair standing in a balcony, gazing outside and not talking, Hiro is practically sleeping on the table, and Queen Serenity and your 'mother' are staring at the other women in amusement.

"_Are they getting along, Miranda_?" the Queen of the Moon asks slyly, lifting a glass to her lips.

"_I would suppose so_." The blonde woman replies, lifting her hand in nonchalance. "_Haruka does seem to be rather infatuated. You should have seen her face when Michiru first arrived, Serenity. Never in my life have I seen my daughter stare at anything in that way_."

A smile curves the other woman's lips. "_They do not seem to have shared many words though_."

"_Yes, you are right_." A nod comes from Miranda and she gazes in a more curious manner at the two as they seem to finally start talking. "_But it would seem that that has ceased to be a problem. Look_."

The women stare at the pair as they lean in closer to each other, seeming to become engrossed in an important conversation. You want to listen to what they are saying, but Uranus doesn't make a move to get closer to them, choosing instead to stare at them with a frown on her face. Before you manage to ask her if you can get closer, you former self and her companion start moving towards the table, a slight smile curving their lips.

"_Mother_." Haruka says once she is close enough. "_I have an announcement to make_."

Miranda leans back in surprise. Uranus shifts next to you. "_And what is it that you wish to announce?_"

"_Michiru and I have spoken and we have reached an agreement._" The younger blonde continues, hiding a smirk at her mother's reaction to the informal way she calls the Queen of Neptune. "_We are engaged. With your blessing, of course, Queen Serenity._" She adds the last words with a slight bow of her head.

A few minutes pass by in shocked silence before anyone reacts. Even you are too surprised to say anything. "_What_?" Miranda says in a loud voice, startling her son into awareness, staring at the new 'couple' in bewilderment.

"_What is happening?_" Hiro says, rubbing his face while stretching. "_What did I miss?_"

"_Are you serious, Haruka and Michiru?_" Queen Serenity questions, an eyebrow raised.

"_Yes, your Highness._" The Queen of Neptune confirms, nodding her head to reinforce her answer.

"_Such a decision is not to be taken lightly._" The Queen continues, frowning. "_This decision does not only affect your lives. It affects the future of your Planets also._"

"_We are well aware of that, Highness._" Your former self says, back straightening. "_But a union between would only be advantageous for both Neptune and Uranus. As for other matters, we have already discussed it between us, so please do not ask about our personal lives as I am sure you want to._"

"_Wait, what?_" Hiro says once he makes sense of his sister's words. "_Union_?" He stares at his mother, but the woman remains motionless in her seat.

"_Very well then._" Queen Serenity says after a moment's pause, almost as if she was giving them time to reconsider. "_If you both are aware of the weight of this decision, then you have my blessing._"

"_Thank you, Highness._" Michiru says, curtsying, before turning to stare at her fiancé. "_We shall speak later then, Haruka, so that we may set a date that is agreeable to both of us_."

"_Alright._"

She smiles. "_Alright then. Good evening to all of you and until we meet again. It is late and I must retire. The trip to Neptune is a long one._"

"_Of course._" Queen Serenity says, rising to her feet. "_Have a safe journey back, Michiru. Thank you for your presence._"

"_You have nothing to thank for. It was my pleasure._" And with those final words, she departs.

"_Haruka…_" Hiro says, staring at his sister in confusion. "_What has just happened?_"

"_Oh brother._" The young blonde woman moves closer to him and ruffles his hair affectionately. "_I am going to get married._" A smile takes over her face then and they all freeze in their place.

"That was quick." You mumble, feeling a tad overwhelmed with what you just saw. "So they got married?"

"Yes." Uranus answers, eyes fixed on the hallway Michiru had disappeared into. "They got married the week after, actually."

"Oh." You say, chuckling weakly. "But… just like that? They don't even know each other. What about, what about…?" you trail off, trying to wrap your mind around it.

"Love?" she finishes, a ghost of a smile curving her lips. "No, they were not in love when they got married. But it was not long before they were." And then your surroundings shift and hundreds of moments of happiness and companionship and passion and even pain that was shared between them flashes before your eyes. "Years passed by in bliss, the union between the two growing stronger, deeper, far more meaningful, until they practically worked as one being instead of two." She smiles, but there's no happiness in it. "And that is the way it has always been between us!"

"What happened?" you ask, not understanding why her voice had gained a scornful lilt while she spoke.

"They had been married for nearly twenty years when war broke out between Uranus and Neptune." The surroundings shift again and you find yourself in the middle of a bloody battle field. "No one knew why it happened. They traveled to Neptune, where the fight was worse, when everything went downhill."

And then you see Michiru, locked in a kiss with another woman. A pang of pain rings through you and Uranus' face crumbles in disgust, a jealous, angry growl escaping her throat. Almost as if hearing it, Michiru breaks away, turning to where you are standing and smiling darkly, and that when you notice that your former self is lying on the floor, bloody and beaten, but still able to watch what was happening.

The other woman leans down to whisper something in Michiru's ear, and her grin grows impossibly larger. She saunters her way to her fallen wife, picking up a jewel incrusted sword on her way.

"_Michiru…_" you former self says almost pleadingly, reaching a hand towards her lover. The Queen of Neptune takes it and with a strong push, brings the blonde woman to her feet. A pained groan escapes Haruka and she leans forward slightly. _"What is going on?_"

A laugh escapes the smaller woman and she leans to press a kiss against her wife's lips. "_Goodbye, lover._" And with that, she pushes the sword right through Haruka's heart.

The memory freezes and gasp escapes Uranus. You turn to her, watching as she doubles over, and immediately rush to her side, supporting her. A few moments pass by while she struggles to compose herself and when she straightens herself, there are tears shining in her eyes. "This is what I wanted to show you. Haruka trusted that woman, _I_ trusted her, gave her everything of me, and what I got in return was a blade through my heart after having to watch her in another's arms."

"Why?"

"_Why?_" she repeats loudly, a tear escaping her. "Why indeed!" the memory changes and you see your life flashing in front of you, every moment shared with Michiru seeming to be bolder than any other, before it freezes on the last kiss you shared with her. "Do not trust her!" Uranus exclaims, pointing a finger at her, grabbing onto your clothes with her other hand and pulling you closer. "She is not who you think she is! Trusting her got you killed in your past life!"

"What do you mean?" you shrug away from her grip. "It's another life!"

"Even if it is, the circumstances have not changed." Uranus grows colder, eyes narrowing in fury. "She was the one who triggered the war between out Planets, she was the who was responsible for your death, she killed your past family, she is responsible for some of the things that have happened in this life! She is not who you think she is!"

"Then who the hell is she?" you shout, frustrated and hurt with what you have learned, the conversation you had heard between Setsuna and Queen Serenity rushing to your head.

Her mouth opens and she answers you, and what she says has you falling to your knees, feeling helpless and betrayed.

* * *

Your eyes snap open and you sit up in the bed. After a few more moments of conversation, Uranus had sent you away, saying that if you needed to speak with her again that all you had to do was fall asleep. You didn't question her words, blood boiling in anger, wishing to wake up so that you could do what you had to.

A gasp comes from your side and your head turns quickly, gaze landing on Queen Serenity and Setsuna before resting on Michiru. Your heart thumps madly against your ribcage and you grab her, pulling her to the bed and pressing her against the mattress with a forearm against her neck. She stares up at you in disbelief at the hatred that must be showing in your face, before comprehension seems to dawn on her. The other two women gasp, incredulous, but you pay them no mind. Michiru eyes are dead as she looks up at you, and she makes no effort to free herself.

It only makes you madder.

Your lips curl in disgust and you press harder against her throat, watching as her head falls back in discomfort.

"Chaos."

* * *

_AN_

_Hey guys!_

_Sorry for the wait but this chapter was a bitch to write. Trying to make Haruka make Uranus was not as easy as it seemed, and some of the scenes didn't flow as I wanted them to and then I got the flu and well... It was complicated. But it's done now!_

_I hope you guys liked this chapter. Some of you probably saw it coming but well in my head this was a biiiiig mystery xD. Still, all I can say is this: are things what they seem? Don't be shy, tell me what you think about it! X'D  
_

_Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing, as always!  
_

_Until next time,_

_LostWyrda  
_


	16. Chapter 16

Assassin's Tango

Chapter 16

_Your lips curl in disgust and you press harder against her throat, watching as her head falls back in discomfort. _

"_Chaos."_

* * *

The silence that meets your words is borderline suffocating. You can see out of the corner of your eye the stunned expressions on Serenity and Setsuna's face. What surprises them most, you wonder? Your reaction or the fact that you know?

"Well?" you question, pressing harder. "Have you got nothing to say?"

"What would be the point?" Michiru replies, grimacing slightly. "You have your mind set already."

"I have _my_ mind set?" you scoff in disbelief. "What about _you_? You've had _your_ mind set since _your past life_! You've betrayed me, _Neptune_."

Her face changes and loses all color, breathing accelerating as she shifts beneath you. "You do not understand." She mumbles quietly, dipping her head slightly.

"Damn right I don't understand!" you hiss, glaring down at her with angry eyes. "How can I understand? Your betrayal fell from the sky. You _killed_ me, Michiru!" your last words come out as an uncontrolled yell, your emotions fuelling you further. You're furious; furious and hurt and mostly, completely and utterly _disappointed_. Uranus was right. You trusted this woman and she stole the carpet from beneath your feet, laughing when you fell on your back.

"I know!" she yells back, eyes shining with unshed tears. "I know…" she shuts her eyes tightly and twin droplets of water escape them, running down her temples. "I know what I did." She struggles against you then and, before you're able to do anything, your positions are changed and she is the one pinning you down, grip unbelievably strong but not hurting. "But like I said, you do _not_ understand. _Fuck_, Haruka! I _don't _understand!"

"Really?" you spit out in a venomous voice, feeling Uranus shift deep inside you, ignoring the bolt of sudden arousal that ignites in your groin at hearing her use such crass words. "Is that supposed to be an excuse?"

"No." she says, shaking her head. "What I did is not excusable. Still, the fact remains. I betrayed you. I _killed_ you… and your family. So what are you going to do, Uranus? You want to kill _me_?" she lets go of your wrists and leans back, weight dropping snuggly against your lower body and you buck up slightly without being able to control yourself. "Then do it. Do with me as you please."

A heavy silence falls on you as you stare at each other. A movement from your right catches you attention momentarily and you see Queen Serenity restraining Setsuna as she attempts to move towards you to separate you, forcing her to be still and not interfere. You gaze back at Michiru who remains motionless on top of you, waiting.

And you feel split.

She is offering herself to you. It would be so incredibly _easy_ to just do as she says. You could take revenge for past mistakes and finish this stupid war all in one move. But things are never as easy as they seem.

"I can't…" you mumble, shaking your head with a frown, sitting up so you are at eye level with the woman who had become your enemy, the woman you came to love. "I can't."

Michiru's hands rise to your cheek once she hears your words and she leans down, pressing her lips against yours in a frantic kiss. You try to resist her, but the desperation with which her lips and tongue move against yours overwhelms you. Your hands rise on their own it would seem, moving to tangle in her hair as you respond to her touch almost as if in second nature, suddenly needing and craving her proximity like never before.

She pulls away brusquely, leaving you gasping for air, eyes still closed while she presses her forehead against yours. "I wish you could." She whispers, breath tickling your skin as she moves to kiss your forehead softly.

Blinding pain unexpectedly involves you, turning your stomach and making you dizzy, a scream dying in your lips. A shout comes from Setsuna as Michiru's weight leaves your body, and the last thing you hear before everything becomes too much are Michiru's softly whispered words.

"_Forgive me_."

* * *

You wake up with a start, immediately sitting up. Your head throbs in response and you raise a hand, applying pressure over your left temple to calm it down. Needless to say, it doesn't have much effect. You find oddly strange that you're all by yourself in the room – lately, there'd been a tendency of having someone next to you when your eyes opened.

But then you remember.

You get up, throwing the covers to the floor as you start towards the door. You run through the halls, noticing that they're oddly empty. You find yourself suddenly, inexplicably afraid.

"Setsuna!" you hear yourself shouting as if from far away, searching for your friend desperately, bursting through the door to the Queen's study and nearly falling to the ground in your haste. "Setsuna!"

"She is not here." A weak voice calls for you from the corner of the room, hidden from sight. "No one is here."

"What?" you question, shaking your head in confusion. "What do you mean? Show yourself!"

"Chaos took them…" the voice answers and a white cat appears from behind the Queen's desk. "They are gone."

"I know you." You say, furrowing your brow, trying to remember the cat's name. "You're… Aramis… No, Artemis!"

"Yes."

His voice is strangely weak and you notice that the fur on his stomach is matted with blood. "Are you hurt, Artemis?"

"My injuries matter very little right now, Tenoh Haruka. I will not survive for much longer." His blue eyes close and a small, pained whimper escapes him as he falls to the ground, unable to hold himself up on his shaking paws.

You lean down and pick him up, thinking of how unbelievably fragile and small he is. Anger burns deep inside you, and your hatred for Chaos grows. "Do you know where Chaos took them, Artemis?"

"Neptune." He offers in a breath, snuggling himself against you, searching for your body heat. "You need to save them, Haruka. You need to go to Neptune and save them all."

"How?" you ask, stroking his head carefully. "I'm just one person, Artemis. There's nothing I can do against a whole army."

"You are the Princess of Uranus." The cat answers, one of his paws scratching slowly against you shirt. "You are their Queen. Go there. Go to Uranus and claim what is yours. The people will follow you, Princess. They have been waiting for your light for years."

"Uranus?" you question, frowning while assessing his words. Were the people waiting for her? As far as they knew she had died along with her parents on her birthday. And besides, was there any validity in assuming that they would fall to her command once she arrived there? Were there even enough people to fight against the immense army that stood ready to protect Neptune? "I don't think that me traveling to Uranus will resolve anything. I mean, they don't know me, why would they listen?"

"The people of Uranus still remember Neptune's treachery all those years ago. I believe that even the possibility of claiming revenge on those that were responsible for the deaths of so many Uranians will be enough to propel them into action. You need to have faith, Haruka."

"So, Uranus then?"

"Yes." He sighs, resting his head against your chest. "Uranus."

"Then you damn better not die on me, Artemis, because we are going together!"

* * *

Uranus was a dump.

The streets that you are walking through are all deserted, the buildings battered and apparently abandoned. A dull pain settles in your chest as you recognize your surroundings from your dreams. A memory of times past flashes through your mind, and for a few brief moments you are capable of seeing Uranus as it once was.

A strong gust of wind blows by you in that moment and you smile as it ruffles your hair. Oddly enough it feels like the caress of a long lost friend, warm and comforting and familiar. You think that maybe it's the planet that is welcoming you back.

"What happened here, Artemis?" you ask, glancing down at your furry companion as he walks beside you. The silly cat had thought he was dying but he had only minor injuries, the majority of the blood on him being from someone else.

"Social disorder that lead to multiple revolutions that lead to war amongst the people, culminating finally in the fall of Uranus." He answers.

"There's no one around." You shake your head in frustration. "We shouldn't have come here. We're only wasting our time."

"Do not think like that!" he stops in front of you, keeping you from walking further unless you stepped on him. "We are strangers, strangers in a planet that has long learned not to trust others easily. We are not alone here, of that I can assure you."

"Your pet is correct."

A flash of metal is all you can see before you jump back, or try to, because you're tripped and you're suddenly falling until you hit the ground with a hard thud. The cold tip of a sword is pressing against your throat almost immediately, and you swallow as you glance up. A masked person, a man by the bulk of his body, stares down at you.

"Who are you, stranger?" a hiss from your left brings your attention to Artemis as he is shoved in to a bag rather unceremoniously. "What brings you to Uranus?" the sword travels across your neck, and you feel a drop of blood running hotly against your skin. "Your clothes are Neptunian made, I can see… So tell me, what gave you the idea that someone from Neptune would be welcome here?"

"I come from Neptune, yes, but I was born here, on Uranus." The man has his face covered but you can still see the slight creasing of his brow as he frowns.

"Really? Then who may you be?" the tip of the sword leaves your skin for a few, brief moments, but it's all the time you need to swipe the blade further away. You kick the man's left shin and jump to your feet at the same time, punching him in the face and watching as he goes down.

The other person that is with him drops the bag that holds Artemis captive to the ground, jumping at you in fury. You unsheathe your sword and meet them head on and it isn't long before the person is on the floor next to the man.

"I am Tenoh Haruka." You proclaim, pointing your sword at the man that had held you captive, positions reversed. "And I believe you owe me some respect."

"What?" the man says, laughing incredulously. "Tenoh Haruka? That girl is dead."

You tilt your head to the side and quirk you upper lip. "Do I look dead to you?"

"Look at her, Masahiro." The man's companion, a woman, speaks. "She does bear a certain resemblance to our dead Queen."

"Quiet Kasumi!" a light tremor runs through him as he yells. "Do not say such foolish things!"

"But the Princess was never found!" the woman insists, taking of her mask, hesitantly rising to her feet while never allowing her brown eyes to stray from yours. "We should take her to-"

"No! We are not going to bother anyone with _this_." Masahiro says, ripping of his mask in anger, revealing his livid face. His greying blonde hair falls over his green eyes as he shakes his head in denial, a dark bruise starting to form on his left cheekbone where you had hit him.

"I know you…" you whisper, squinting down as his attention diverts to you. He looks older, much older, but you are certain he is who you think he is. "You are Charles, previous Captain of the Royal, son of William and Natsumi, younger brother of Miranda, the late Queen of Uranus. You are my uncle."

A shocked silence meets your words. Masahiro's mouth falls open. "That does not mean anything." He finally says once he regains himself.

"You called me Windhead." You continue, sheathing your sword and stepping away from him slightly. "You always had dinner with my parents and I, though you didn't enjoy it because you didn't the other people you worked with to think you better than them. You did it because it made my mother happy. That is why you changed your name to Masahiro, because Charles was simply too formal for you. But I didn't like it, so I always called you Uncle Charlie."

"How do you…?" he shakes his head.

"It's me, Charlie. I know because it's me."

"Okay…" her says after a moment spent assessing you from below. "Okay, _Haruka_." He squints slightly and his gaze grows brighter. "Very well, Kasumi. We shall take her to the Oracle."

"The Oracle?" you ask, offering your hand to help him up.

"Yes." Charlie nods, taking your hand and dusting off his clothes once he is standing.

"Who is this Oracle person?" you walk to the bag, releasing a struggling Artemis from his confinement, watching in amusement as he seethes at the other two, licking one of his paws while watching them with anger.

"The Oracle has been guiding the people of Uranus since the great fall 15 years ago." Kasumi says, a soft smile curving her lips as she bends down, hesitantly reaching out to pet Artemis. The cat immediately stands, tail shaking in warning as her hand grows closer to him, pupils dilating and ears flattening slightly against his head, a low growl rumbling in his throat. You find it highly amusing, especially the way she recoils as if bitten, eyes widening in fear as he apparently readies to pounce on her. "Wow, kitty."

"You dare believe that I would allow you to touch me when not even ten minutes ago you forced me inside a bag quite unceremoniously?" Artemis' voice comes out as an angry hiss.

The woman blinks once, twice, and shakes her head in confusion. "The cat speaks."

"My name is Artemis. Not cat or kitty." The small fur ball says, before slinking his way towards you and staring up at Charlie. "Well, were you not going to take us to meet your Oracle? We have important business to discuss."

The man chuckles. "Indeed I was, Master Cat. Kasumi." She nods and starts walking towards the North side of the city, leading you away from the Palace. Artemis follows her after a moment's hesitation, seemingly not bothered at being called 'cat' as long as 'master' came before it, leaving you alone with your 'uncle'.

"This Oracle person is your leader?" you question, curious.

"You can say so, yes."

You catch him eyeing you, something akin to distrust shining in his gaze, but it quickly fades back in to a blank stare once he notices that you are watching him as well. He gives you a barely there, forced smile and gestures forward, starting to walk after his companion. "Shall we?"

"Yes."

He smiles again, and there's something in the way he does it that doesn't sit well with you. You stare at your surroundings for a few moments, feeling uneasy, before you start following after him.

* * *

You don't know how long you are walking for before you arrive at an odd rock formation in the middle of a desert that stayed a few miles outside of town. No words had been exchanged between the four of you, with the exception of Kasumi's occasional attempts of growing closer to Artemis, who paid her no mind – or at least pretended not to since he seemed to gravitate closer and closer to her the further you walked. Oddly enough, you had yet to cross any people on your way.

"Are we close?" you ask, tightening the grip you had on the handle of your sword since you had entered the desert.

"Yes." Charlie says, pointing to a barely visible entrance in the rock. "It is right there."

"A cave?" you frown, shaking your head. "Your Oracle lives in a cave?"

"The Oracle enjoys the solitude of living here." He is quick to answer, noticing the slight disdain that laces your words. "The Oracle says that solitude helps clearing the mind so that things might show themselves."

"Ah. Of course."

"Seers usually enjoy solitude, Haruka." Artemis quips, staring intently ahead. "The Princess of Mars is a powerful psychic and it is very rare for her to be amongst other people."

"I didn't know Princess is a psychic." You answer. From everything you had heard about her you just assumed that she was a bit antisocial. "Are there any other Princesses who possess psychic abilities?"

"Yes…" the cat answers, eyes lifting to meet yours momentarily before flitting back down. "The Princess of Neptune also possesses such skills. It is rumored that her abilities are vastly superior to the ones of the Princess of Mars."

An awkward silence meets his words and you walk slightly faster, regretting asking the question. Charlie seems to notice the shift in the mood. "Is there anything wrong with the Princess of Neptune?"

"She's part of the reason that brought us to Uranus." You answer, not wanting to go into detail about the situation with him.

"Oh? What is the matter?"

You shoot him a fake smile. "That is between us and that Oracle of yours." His nostrils flare and he takes in a sharp breath, but whatever response he was planning on giving you he swallows. The fact that you can tell that you can get such a reaction from him leaves you oddly satisfied.

Once you reach the entrance of the cave, he stops you. "Wait here." He says and proceeds to enter the cave leaving you standing outside with Kasumi and Artemis.

"What is he going to do?" you question the woman, noticing as she shifts her weight from one foot to the other.

"Masahiro went to request an audience with the Oracle for you." Is her answer.

You chuckle, shaking your head. The situation just grows weirder with each moment that passes. "Request an audience? Can't this Oracle _see_ that we're outside waiting to share a few words?"

"Do not mock the Oracle, Tenoh Haruka!" Kasumi exclaims, face flushing in anger."

"I am not mocking your precious Oracle." You answer, leaning back against the rock formation. "I just find it odd that Charlie would have to go do as you say when you take advice from this person. It makes me wonder if-"

"The Oracle shall receive you now." Charlie appears silently, interrupting your words, a sour expression on his face.

"Joy." You mutter lowly, sarcastically, and Artemis scratches your leg with his left paw in warning as you follow the man's lead into the darkness of the cave silently.

A torch is shining ahead and you can distinguish a few more ahead, illuminating your path, and you walk. You walk the rock made corridors that seem like labyrinths, twisting and turning so many times that you are absolutely certain that you wouldn't be able to find your way outside alone. Finally, a large wooden door, bared of any kind of decoration, stands in your way, blocking your progress.

Charlie walks forward and knocks only once on the door before stepping back. A few, tension filled moments pass before it opens on its own, a loud creak resounding on the walls. Charlie gestures for you to walk ahead and you only hesitate for a few moments before you move inside.

A single, lone candle burns in a corner, the only thing to illuminate the room, casting shadows that look like strange creatures over the gray walls. The door closes behind you considerably more quietly after the other two enter, and you feel Artemis lean against your leg. Whether he does it to let you know he is beside you or because he is scared, you don't know.

"Masahiro…" says a whispering voice, its sound like a caress in the dark. It troubles you that you can't place it. "Kasumi…"

"Great Oracle." They both respond, and you can hear the rustling of their clothes as they drop to their knees next to you.

"Masahiro…" the whisper comes again, passing through you like a breeze. "Bring the girl to me."

"As you wish, Oracle." Charlie rises to his feet and grabs your arm, pulling you along with him as he walks forward. You don't resist him. You come to an abrupt stop in what to you is a random place since you can't distinguish anything, but a slight shift of a form alerts you to the presence of someone in front of you.

An icy hand strokes your cheek suddenly and you jump back, a violent shiver racking through your body. The uneasiness you were feeling earlier comes back tenfold. "So you are the one who claims to be Tenoh Haruka…" it sounds like the voice comes from all around you, but you are certain that the Oracle stands in front of you. You can _feel_ it.

"I don't claim to be Tenoh Haruka." You counter, back straightening. "I _am _Tenoh Haruka."

The sound of the Oracle's laugh is akin to the one produced by two stones scraping together. "You see girl… That is simply impossible." The Oracle says in response, moving closer to you. "Tenoh Haruka is dead. I can see that perfectly."

"Then you are a really shitty 'seer', because I am standing right in front of you, alive and breathing." You hear the ringing sound of a slap before you feel it on your left cheek. Artemis hisses next to you in warning and your hand moves back to grab your sword.

"Mind who you are talking with, girl. I will have you down for such insubordination." The Oracle's voice grows thicker, harsher, the anger in the words palpable.

"I'd like to see you try, asshole."

"Wish granted." The Oracle says and a strong blow hits you on the back of your neck. You fall to your knees, feeling dazed, but you try your hardest to stay awake. You'd had more than enough of falling unconscious. Another blow hits your shoulders this time and you fall down to ground, supporting yourself with your hands so that your face won't hit the floor. "Masahiro… Enough."

A few dozen lights suddenly appear in the room and you notice that you aren't in a room as you had thought; you are in a large pavilion of some sort, which is filled to the brim with people who are all intently watching what is happening. Artemis is crouched near you, his fur standing on edge, watching the Oracle. And you can finally see the character.

The Oracle is a tall person, covered with a dark cloak from head to toe, the only thing distinguishable being the glinting of eyes. You think that the Oracle is a man, though you can't be sure since his attire conceals his form and his voice didn't give him away. You try to get up, but you can barely move, a heavy weight settling on your back, keeping you down. The Oracle stares down at you, hands held together in front of his body, almost as if patronizing you and you know that he is the one responsible for it.

"Well… It would seem that you are not as tough as you think you are." He whispers and you start shaking, feeling anger course through your veins. "Tell me, my people, what should be done with this woman who claims to be our dead Princess?"

"Throw her out!" some say.

"Torture her!" others demand.

But the majority of the people scream: "Kill her!"

The pavilion is filled with the rumbling voices as the people start arguing between themselves, trying to impose their opinions on the others. The Oracle raises a hand and all noise dies out. "Should I kill her?"

A thundering "Yes!" echoes off the walls.

The Oracle's eyes crinkle on the sides as he smiles. He extends a hand to Masahiro who hands him his sword and moves closer to you. The cold tip of the blade meets your skin again, this time pressing against the back of your neck, and you push harder against the floor, still unable to budge from your place.

You did not come all the way to Uranus to die.

You have things to do.

You will get out of this and have this person's head on your hands for what he is doing. How, you don't know.

Uranus shifts inside you then for the first time since you left the Moon and a pounding ache forms in your head and you feel a strong bolt of power course its way through your body. And you know; you just _know_.

"Very well. Your wish is my command." He raises the sword and brings it down in a swift movement, but it never meets your skin.

A powerful gust of wind knocks the heavy door of its hinges and hits him head on, throwing him to the ground, the blade crackling against the stone floor. All movement stops and the weight disappears from your back. The moving air melds around you like an invisible shield and helps you to your feet, keeping you steady.

The Oracle stands and stares at you in horror. "How…?" he whispers, stumbling away from you as you stare back at him. He shakes his head forcefully and seems to regain himself, pointing at you in anger. "Kill her!"

Three people come at you, swords ready. You raise a hand once they are near you and they are thrown back, the whistling sound of the mind making itself heard in the pavilion.

"She commands the wind!" someone says, and no one else dares to attack you.

"How can you do that?" the Oracle whispers, fear showing in his eyes as you walk towards him. You smile at him and grab his cloak, lifting him and throwing him across the room.

"The Wind answers to me because I am its master; its friend. So I dare you to attack me again, because neither I nor the wind will show you any mercy." Heat comes from your skin and you know that the sign of Uranus shines proudly in your forehead. You sweep you hair out of the way and chuckle as a gasp echoes emanates from the people as they see it.

"I can because I _am_ Tenoh Haruka." You unsheathe your sword and point it at everyone in the room in a sweeping gesture, stopping once the tip is aimed at the Oracle. Your voice rings loudly in the silence of the pavilion, no one daring to move. "I can because I am the Queen of Uranus. I can because I am _your _Queen! And you will respect me!"

* * *

_AN_

_Hey guys!_

_I am so sorry that it's been sooo long since my last update. Dear God, it's hard to believe that it's been three months already._

_My only excuse is that one of my classes consisted in doing a sort of internship for three bloody months at the old Hospital around here and I had the misfortune of catching a bitch (a damned demanding one at that) as the teacher who orientated it and I was so bloody frustrated and so damn exhausted that I couldn't find it in myself to write. I tried, I did, but nothing came out. Luckily I started back on normal classes recently and was finally able to write so here it is!_

_Hope you guys liked the chapter. I'm not exactly satisfied with the way it ended but it seemed like the best way. I'm already working on the next one so I'm hoping to have it done soon! Assassin's Tango is nearing the end so I hope that you don't give up on it! Tell me what you think!_

_Thanks for reading and reviewing, as always!_

_Until next time,_

_LostWyrda_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Previously:

"_I can because I am Tenoh Haruka." You unsheathe your sword and point it at everyone in the room in a sweeping gesture, stopping once the tip is aimed at the Oracle. Your voice rings loudly in the silence of the pavilion, no one daring to move. "I can because I am the Queen of Uranus. I can because I am your Queen!"_

The Oracle rises to his feet unsteadily. "How can you be her? My eyes see you but my mind denies it… even after seeing what you just did."

"Uranus was attacked by Chaos all those years ago." You answer, staring at the people in the room. _Your _people you realize. "It came for me. My Mother and Father died for me… I saw it happen. And I saw our people died. They died until Chaos was in front of me and I was all alone." The wind ruffles your hair for a few moments that everyone spends staring at you, wanting to listen to your words.

"I don't know how I did it, but I managed to send it away. I managed to defeat it. But the strain it had on me was too much and I fainted, right into the arms of Queen Serenity. She too was here that night and she fought alongside you as if Uranus was her home. And she trusted me to one of her oldest friends and sent me to live on Neptune, where I have been since I was 8 years old."

"Why didn't I return you wonder? Why did I stay in the Planet of those slummy Neptunian traitors?" that gathers you some applause from the oldest people in the room. It would seem that some inch of resentment still lingered on some of their minds after the treason of Neptune all those years back. "It's rather simple. I didn't remember."

"You did not remember?" the Oracle says, shaking his head, obviously not believing a single word that comes from your mouth. "How is that possible?"

"Yes, I did not remember asshole. And I have no idea why. I don't _care_ why! All that matters is that I remember it." You take a step back and open your arms, staring at the people again. "You may not believe me but it's the truth. And how can you deny it when on my forehead the sign of Uranus shines?" you point a finger at the Oracle and frown at him, starting to feel incredibly frustrated with the whole situation. "What is _your_ explanation for this? How when you _must_ know all that this mark implies?"

He says nothing, but you can see him shake in barely restrained anger.

"Are you all that is left of the people of Uranus?"

"That is none of your business!" the Oracle hisses, venom dripping from his whispering voice.

And you have had enough. You march your way up to him and aim a punch filled with all your strength at his stomach, quietly watching as he crumbles to his knees. "Be quiet, idiot." He groans but quickly chokes the sound down, wisely doing as you say.

"We are not the only ones." Charlie says and you cast him a sideways glance.

"How many more?"

"A few thousand people."

"Then you must prepare." You respond in a louder voice. "Chaos is back." Voices immediately start whispering at your words. "How do I know? I've seen it. I've spoken with it."

"And what does that have to do with us? We live here in Uranus in peace. We do not bother anyone."

"Don't be stupid!" you snap in an angry voice. "You think Chaos will just leave you alone in your own little corner while it takes control over the rest of our solar system?!"

"Serenity will protect us!"

"Serenity has been captured!" your booming voice overlaps that of your uncle's, echoing off the walls eerily. "Both she and her daughter. The Moon is defenseless, and no other Planet is willing to help since they all think like your precious Oracle. So I came here to _my_ home, to ask _my_ people to consider the possibility of grabbing their arms and fighting Chaos. The same Chaos that brought destruction to Uranus fifteen years ago."

The people don't seem to be convinced. "How can we fight Chaos?" someone asks "Why should we? Nothing warrants that it won't leave us be!" others say.

But Masahiro's eyes shine while he stares at you. You know that the people will listen to him. "Don't you want to avenge yourself? Don't you want to take revenge for the family and the home that you've lost?"

"I do, Haruka." He says. "But I have to think of the others too. There are not many of us, but those that exist are family people. They are fierce warriors – everyone on Uranus is – but this threat is not real to them. I do not know how you will convince them."

"Haruka…" Artemis suddenly says, nearing you and lowering his voice so that no one else hears him. "Tell them where Chaos is. Tell them _who_ Chaos is."

It's the most logical thing to do, you are well aware. But you don't want to do it – you can't help but think that it's low, hitting them there, were you have seen that old wounds still linger. You are suddenly certain that mentioning Neptune is going to gain their attention but it feels wrong to appeal to the bad blood that runs between both planets.

But nothing is fair in war you reason with yourself, and if you were to have second guessed all of your low decisions you wouldn't have done more than half the things you've done in your life. You would not be standing where you are… but then again, you probably wouldn't be alive either.

"Neptune…" you start, hesitating as the word has everyone quieting down and staring at you. Charlie frowns and tilts his head, curious. "Neptune is allied with Chaos. Chaos is operating through Princess Michiru… or Queen Michiru since I killed her Mother in an attempt to keep Chaos at bay." That's not true, but they don't need know that. "Neptune will declare war on the rest of our solar system. And it will be _Neptune_ that will control everything."

You close your eyes as angry voices immediately ring out, everyone automatically rebelling against the mere thought. You've just started a war, of that much you're certain. It troubles you what costs that war will have.

Charlie looks around the room and his eyes also shine with the glint of war. He sends you a rugged, satisfied grin. "I think that will do, Haruka. I think that will do."

H&M

A soft, warm hand caresses your face in relaxed, loving strokes, slowly rousing you back to awareness. Despite the fact that you haven't slept as well as you just did in a long time, you still feel tired. So you snuggle deeper into the warmth that you feel surrounding you, burrowing your head against the softest pillow you've ever had. The hand stops with your movements and you let out a disgruntled groan, wanting to feel it move again.

A warm laugh rings in your ears. A pair of lips presses a kiss against your forehead before brushing against your own, and two arms cross over your chest, pulling you back against a gentle embrace. "Haruka…" You groan in response and shake your head, inhaling the intoxicating perfume that envelops you. Your pillow trembles as another laugh comes forth. "Ha-ru-ka."

"Mi-chi-ru." You respond in the same tone of voice, not willing to leave the comfort of her arms just yet.

"We need to get up." She whispers, going back to stroking your head, face slowly nuzzling against yours.

"You keep doing that and I am more than willing to stay here for the rest of the day instead." You mumble, already half-asleep.

"No." she says in a louder voice, starting to pepper kisses all over your face. "We have to talk, my love. I cannot stay for long."

"Why?" you ask, suddenly serious. "This is my dream… And I want us to stay here quietly, away from everything, in peace. I want you to keep touching me and I want you to keep kissing me."

You lean up and capture her lips that had been hovering over yours in a searing kiss, feeling her melt against you. Your hands rise to cup her cheeks for a few moments before you pull away slowly, lingering slightly, and you open your eyes to find hers still closed. Her hair fell around you both some while back, keeping you shielded from the outside world, and you wish that you could remain there forever, in your own bubble of happiness, away from all else.

Just you and her.

You kiss her again for a shorter while before whispering in a sincere voice one of your deepest desires. "I don't want to think of you as my enemy, Michiru."

Her eyes open immediately and she stares intently at you. "I know you do not." she runs her pointer finger over your brow gently. "But that does not change the fact that I am."

You sigh and sit up. "Shouldn't you do as I say considering this is my dream?"

Michiru chuckles and shakes her head slowly. "This is not a dream, Haruka."

"Isn't it?" you ask, eyes narrowing. You suspected it wasn't. It hardly was the first time you had a dream that involved Michiru, but never before had she felt so real.

"No."

A longer sigh escapes you and you push yourself in to a sitting position on the bed, crossing your legs and facing her. "What is it that we have to talk about then?"

"I am sorry." She says immediately. "I know that saying it does not change anything but I am. I wish things could be different."

"They can, Michiru!" you counter, frowning. "All you have to do is want to change them."

She scoffs and a wistful expression takes hold of her face. "I wish it were that easy."

"Why can't it be? Why don't you _make_ it easy?" she gives you no answer. You rub your eyes, feeling suddenly exhausted, and rise to your feet, walking towards the window and staring outside. "Where are we?"

"I do not know..." she answers, hesitantly coming to stand next to you. "I recognize the landscape… it is a place on Neptune that my Father used to take me to when I was a child. But this room itself, I do not recognize it."

"We are at one of the towers of the Palace of Uranus. This was my childhood room." You say, gazing around and immediately feeling some sense of safety from your surroundings.

"So we are in a mix of both of our worlds." Michiru sighs. "Haruka…" she turns to face you and waits for your acknowledgment before continuing. "What are you doing in Uranus?"

"What makes you think I'm in Uranus?" you question, narrowing your eyes at her.

"You underestimate Chaos, Haruka." She whispers, staring out the window once again. "Spies are everywhere."

"If spies are everywhere, how come you're asking me that? Shouldn't you know the answer already?"

A small smile curves her lips. "The place where you are at keeps your intentions hidden. You are the master of Uranus, Haruka, and Uranus will _bend_ to make sure you are safe."

"Oh?" you let out, curious, but she doesn't elaborate any further.

"Chaos is keeping an eye on you, though. It would be wise of you to keep an eye on… the Oracle? I think that is what he calls himself…."

"I knew there was something strange with that creature!" you say, already conjuring up ideas on how you would take care of him. She could be lying – you have the feeling she isn't – but you still don't like him.

"Do not kill him." Michiru quickly intervenes, guessing your intentions. "If he dies, Chaos might suspect that I…"

"That you…?" you prompt when she quiets, a troubled look on her face. "That you've helped me? Doesn't it know at all?"

"My mind is my own." She replies quickly, chin lifting in defiance.

"Is it?" your voice reeks of disbelief.

"How do you think I am able to be here right now?" she asks, looking slightly offended at your doubt. "If Chaos knew… If Chaos even suspected that I was here with you… I do not know what would happen."

"Maybe it would take advantage of the opportunity…" you counter, walking towards her and forcing her to step back continuously. "Maybe it would make you ask me questions so that it could learn what I am planning on doing." Her back hits a wall behind you and you are quick to trap her between it and your body, arms extending until your palms are at either side of her head. "Maybe it would use you to kill me. _Again_."

She doesn't give you an answer, head falling down, obscuring your view of her features. You think you see a flash of hurt in her eyes before they lower to the ground, but even still you are relentless. "How close am I to the truth, Michiru?" you press onward, wanting to extract some kind of response from her.

"You think that low of me?" she murmurs, peering up at you with a blank look on her face. "You think I would do something like that?"

You feel like laughing at the mere absurdity of the question. "Why shouldn't I?" you ask in lieu of an answer. "You betrayed me on our last life, killing those that were dearest to me and eventually even killing me, and we were _married_." You lean closer to her, voice rising slightly in anger. "And now in this life you're taken my best friend to Chaos along with Queen Serenity and the others so that they are met with the same fate! You have given me no reason as to why I should think any differently."

"They are not dead!" Michiru screams right back at you, shoving you away from her and stumbling a few steps sideways. "I had no part on the fate of your family but rest assured that the others are safe."

"Safe?!" you yell, hitting the wall with a tightly closed fist, the material crumbling under your anger. "Is that your idea of being safe? Being captured by a crazed enemy who is just itching to kill them?"

"It will not!" she snaps in a lower voice but with eyes still ablaze with fury. "You may not believe whatever else I say but believe me when I tell you that they _are_ safe."

Something in the way she looks at you has you swallowing back the venomous words that were ready to come out and refute her. "But for how long will they remain safe? You aren't by their side at all times to make sure of it… how long will it be until Chaos decides that it's bored and that maybe it would be _fun_ to kill them?"

"That will not happen." She insists, moving closer to you. "I will _not_ let that happen."

"Michiru…" you say, shaking your head.

"Please." She cuts in, touching your cheek hesitantly, almost as if waiting for you to slap her away. "Please… trust me."

"_Do not trust her!" Uranus exclaims, pointing a finger at her, grabbing onto your clothes with her other hand and pulling you closer. "She is not who you think she is! Trusting her got you killed in your past life!"_

A flash of your conversation with Uranus rings in your mind and you know you shouldn't allow yourself to trust her. But, just like you had been unable to take her life when you had the chance, you're unable to deny her request now. "Alright."

A bright, though restrained, smile curves her lips and lights up her eyes, but she quickly grows serious again. "You should be very careful while in Uranus. There will be people who will try to gain your trust. Pay special attention to the Oracle… feed him false information. Anything to lead him astray." She pauses and seems to debate with herself whether to continue or not. "I believe that you are in Uranus to rally the troops and to try to gather the support of the rest of the Planets to fight against Chaos."

You nod in response.

"That is something that I believe completely eludes Chaos. The people of Uranus were left in such poor condition that I highly doubt that it would consider that you would dare such a thing. Play your cards carefully and at the right moment and you might have a chance of catching it off-guard." She smiles sadly at you and strokes your cheek with her thumb. "You need to be ready for the cost of your actions, Haruka. A lot of blood will be spilled in such a battle… and you will feel responsible. You are not a murderer… this is something that I _know_. It will be hard on you."

"Why are you telling me this, Michiru?" you lean against her hand, wanting to turn back time so that you might be once again curled in bed with her, not a single care in the world. "Why risk yourself the way you are?"

"Is it not obvious?" Her face softens and she sighs. "I am doing this because I love you, Haruka."

Your mouth dries and you swallow drily. "Michiru…"

"I love you and I want you to be safe." She steps away from you and goes back to the balcony, leaning her weight on the railing and gazing at the setting sun. "I know it is probably the last thing you want to hear right now, especially from me, but it is the truth." Her shoulders shake slightly and her voice thickens but she presses onward. "I need you to know that. I need you to know that because soon things will be decided and I do not know if I will ever have the chance to say these words to you again and I just… I just…" she chokes up then and quiets down.

And she cries.

You stand a few inches away from her, simply watching her quietly. You don't think you've ever felt as conflicted as you do in this moment: torn between wanting to sweep her into your arms and let her cry her sorrows against you shoulder, or growing colder instead and straying the further away from her possible. Her confession rings in your ears and you know that it may be just a way to gain your trust but you _desperately_ want to believe her.

"Michiru…" you whisper and it is seemingly the only thing that you manage to get out of your mouth. The battle inside your rages on but it quickly dies down once a choked sob escapes her. Throwing everything to the wind, you walk until you're standing right behind her, wrapping your arms against her waist and pulling her back against your chest.

She stiffens in your embrace for a few, brief moments, before she struggles to free herself. You let go reluctantly, not wanting to upset her any further, but she only pulls away to turn to face you before falling into your arms again.

And it hits you suddenly. How much she's lost. Her Mother, her freedom… Her Home. Your hold on her tightens unconsciously and she sags in your hold, succumbing to her sorrow. A sudden thought invades your mind and you slowly realize that this is probably the first time she's allowed herself to cry since everything happened.

"You can't tell me you love me and then say that it might be the only time I'll ever here those words escape your lips." You mumble against her hair, breathing in her scent. She pulls away from your arms again, fixating you with a watery gaze as she tries to discern the meaning of your words.

"Why does it matter Haruka?" she responds after a lengthy pause, tears long dried from her cheeks.

You find yourself swallowing drily, fighting against the lump that suddenly forms in your throat. You shouldn't make yourself vulnerable in front of her, that much you know, but you can't seem to help it. A quiet, choked chuckle manages to escape you and you see her growing more confused. And suddenly it doesn't matter what she's done or who she's allied with. All that matters is that she's with you and you can't see in her the Michiru you had seen in Uranus' visions.

"It matters because I, I've never felt the way I feel about you in my whole life. Even now, when we are enemies, I still care. I still want you safe."

She shakes her head and steps back but you react quickly, seeing her mouth opening to retort, swooping down and claiming her lips in a heated kiss that leaves you both breathless. "I don't know what happened in our past life, Michiru. I honestly can't find it in myself to give a shit about it. All I can care about is _this_ life that we're living and it will _not _end like our last. I will assemble an army and I will march on Neptune and save Serenity and the others. I don't know how but I will. And I will save you as well."

"Save me?" she whispers, bumping her forehead against yours softly, eyes close. "How do you know if I am not beyond saving?"

"You aren't." you insist, nuzzling your nose against hers. "I am going to save you, Michiru. And I will destroy Chaos as well. But I will need your help. If you are in control of yourself, even if just in these dreams or whatever they are, I need you to help me. I know Neptune fairly well but using your words, it won't bend for me. You are the righteous ruler. Neptune will stand behind your decisions." A pregnant silence settles between you before her eyes snap open, filled with determination.

"Alright." She says. "Alright. I will help you to the best of my abilities."

A smile curves your lips and you kiss her again, feeling your forehead heating against hers, not needing to look to know that your marks are shining fiercely on your skin. "Tell me then, Michiru. Do you happen to know how I can smuggle an army into your planet?"

"You are reckless." Michiru takes one of your hands and leads you back to the bed, laughing with amusement as she pushes you down. "But I might have some ideas."

Your hands find her hips and pull her, and she winds up straddling you. Another kiss and all traces of amusement leaving her face, leaving behind only the telltale signs of arousal. "Then start talking."

And so she does.

H&M

You wake up feeling refreshed, quickly standing and making your way out of the room you had been giving, thinking only of one thing.

The people of Uranus all stop to gaze at you and you nod in acknowledgment, finding your place next to Masahiro quickly. He looks at you, confused, but you pay him no mind, staring instead at your people. A commotion quickly follows once you open your mouth, just as you knew it would, and you don't bother hiding the satisfied smirk that curves your lips at the reaction.

"There has been a change of plans. We march on Neptune tomorrow."

* * *

_AN_

_Hey guys. I cannot even begin to express how sorry I am for how long I have made you wait for this, I know I hate waiting when I'm following a story. This past year took a turn for the worse and life has been complicated to say the least. But I'm feeling much better and the Muse has emerged from whatever dark space she hid herself in my mind so I will try my hardest to wrap this up quickly._

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and no, Haruka and Michiru didn't do anything other than talk in their shared dream, though I was tempted to make it otherwise. _

_Tell me your thoughts, I treasure them greatly. Thanks for Reading and reviewing, as always, and hang in there with me ok?_

_Until next time,_

_LW_


End file.
